Gascon/Lexico Francese-Gascon
à bon compte :a bon conde à cause de :pr'amor de à chaque instant :a tot pip-pap, a tot viracodet à chaque instant :a tot viracodet, a tot pip-pap à cloche-pied loc. :a sautapè à côté de :a costat de, au ras de à côté de :au ras de, a costat de à foison loc. adv. :a fanègas, a pièlas à foison loc. adv. :a pièlas, a fanègas à fons :a fons à genou :de jolhs à la dernière séance des États de Béarn :a la darrèra tenguda deus Estats de Bearn à la maison :a casa à la queue leu leu :a coda-l'i-sega à la semaine prochaine! :tà l'auta setmana! à la suite :ad arron à l'an prochaine! :tà l'aute an! à l'avenir :d'ara enlà à l'écart :a despart, a l'estrem à l'écart :a l'estrem, a despart a l'envers loc. adv. :de la part envèrsa à l'improviste loc. adv. :a la suspresa a l'instant :adès à l'insu loc. prép. :a l'esconut, a l'estujat à l'insu loc. prép. :a l'estujat, a l'esconut à part soi :a si disent à partir de :a condar de à peu près loc. adv. presque :just, quasi, quasiment à peu près loc. adv. presque :quasi, quasiment, just à peu près loc. adv. presque :quasiment, just, quasi à peu près loc. prép. approximativement :haut o baish à prép. attribution :•a à prép. lieu, avec mouvement. :entà, tà à prép. lieu, avec mouvement. :tà, entà à prép. lieu, sans mouvement :a à prép. usage :de à présent :adara à propos :a perpaus à quatre pattes :a grapas à quelque heure que ce soit :a quina òra qui sia à reculons loc. adv. :d'arreculas à tâtons loc. adv. :a paupas, a tastas à tâtons loc. adv. :a tastas, a paupas abaisser vt. :abaishar abandon m. :abandon abandonner vt. :abandonar, deishar abandonner vt. :deishar, abandonar abattoir m. :tuader abattre vt. :abàter, har càder abattre vt. :har càder, abàter abattre vt. tuer :tuar abbé m. :abat abeille f. :abelha abîme m. :perider abîmer vt. :abismar, guastar abîmer vt. :guastar, abismar aboiement m. :horvet, lairet, nhaulet aboiement m. :lairet, nhaulet, horvet aboiement m. :nhaulet, horvet, lairet abolir vt. :abolir, avalir abolir vt. :avalir, abolir abondance f. :abonde m. abondant,e adj. :abondós,-osa abonner vt. :abonar aborder vi./vt. :abordar aboutir vi. :abotir aboyer vi. :horvar, nhaular, lairar aboyer vi. :lairar, horvar, nhaular aboyer vi. :nhaular, lairar, horvar abréger vt. :abracar abreuvoir m. :abeurader, beveder, tòssa f. abreuvoir m. :beveder, tòssa f., abeurader abreuvoir m. :tòssa f., abeurader, beveder abréviation f. :abreviacion abri m. :acès, endòst, sobac abri m. :endòst, sobac, acès abri m. :sobac, acès, endòst abricot m. :abricòt abriter vt. :acessar, endostar, assobacar abriter vt. :assobacar, acessar, endostar abriter vt. :endostar, assobacar, acessar absence f. :abséncia absent,e adj. :absent,a absinthe f. :eishent absolu,e adj. :absolut,-uda absorber vt. :béver, préner absorber vt. :préner, béver abstenir s' :abstiene's abstraction f. :abstraccion abstrait,e adj. :abstrèit,a absurde adj. :absurde,-a abus m. :abús abuser de quelqu'un :abusar de quauquarrés abuser de quelqu'un :profieitar de quauquarrés abuser vi. exagérer :passar mesura abuser vt. ind. user avec excès :abusar abuser vt tromper :abusar, borrar, enganar abuser vt tromper :borrar, enganar, abusar abuser vt tromper :enganar, abusar, borrar acacia m. :acacià académie f. :academia acajou m. :acajó accabler d'injure :tractar de tot accabler vt. :aclapar, atucar accabler vt. :atucar, aclapar accéder vi. :accedir accélérer vt. :accelerar accent grave :accent grèu accent m. :accent accepter vt. :acceptar accès de fièvre :pos de frèbe accès m. :accès accident m. :accident acclamer vt. :aclamar accompagner vt. :acompanhar accomplir vt. :complir accord m. :acòrd accordéon m. :acordeon accorder vt. :acordar accoucher vi. :acochà's, amainadar accoucher vi. :amainadar, acochà's accourir vi. :arribar en córrer, córrer accourir vi. :córrer, arribar en córrer Accous :Acós accroc m. :esquiç accrocher s' :gahà's accrocher vt. attraper :gahar accrocher vt. avec un crochet :acrochar accrocher vt suspendre :péner accroissement m. :creishuda f., pravada f. accroissement m. :pravada f., creishuda f. accueil m. :arcuelh accueillir vt. :arcuélher accumuler vt. :apielar accusation f. :acús m., acusacion accusation f. :acusacion, acús m. accuser vt. :acusar acharner s' se passionner :ahuecà's, apassionà's acharner s' se passionner :apassionà's, ahuecà's achat m. :crompa f. acheter vt. :crompar acheteur,-euse n. :crompador,a achever vt. :acabar, fenir achever vt. :fenir, acabar acide adj. :acide,-a, aset,-eda acide adj. :aset,-eda, acide,-a acide m. :acide acier m. :acèr acompte m. :acompte acquérir vt. :aquesir acquitter vt. :aquitar, pagar acquitter vt. :pagar, aquitar acte m. :acte acteur, actrice n. :actor,a actif,-ive adj. :actiu,-iva action de clôturer :barrament action f. :accion activité f. :activitat actualité f. :actualitat actuel,le adj. :actuau m./f. adapter s' :hà's adapter vt. :adaptar addition f. :addicion adhérer vi. :aderir adhérer vi. coller :tiéner adieu! interj. tutoiement :adiu! adieu! interj. vouvoiement :adishatz! adjectif m. :adjectiu adjoint,e adj./n. :adjunt,a admettre vt. :adméter administration f. :administracion admirable adj. :admirable,-a, esmiraglant,a admirable adj. :esmiraglant,a, admirable,-a admirer vt. :admirar, esmiraglà's admirer vt. :esmiraglà's, admirar admission f. :admission adolescence f. :adolescéncia Adolphe :Adòlfe adopter vt. :adoptar adorer vt. :adorar adoucir vt. :adocir Adour :Ador adresse f. postale :adreça adresse f. qualité :adretia, astruguessa adresse f. qualité :astruguessa, adretia adresser vt. :adreçar, mandar adresser vt. :mandar, adreçar Adrien,ne :Adrian,a adroit,e adj. :adret,a adulte adj./n. :adulte,-a advenir vi. :arribar, escade's advenir vi. :escade's, arribar adverbe m. :advèrbi adversaire n. :adversari,-ària aérer vt. :airejar aérien,ne adj. :aerian,a aéroport m. :aeropòrt affaiblir vt. :aflaquir affaire f. :ahar m. affairé,e adj. :cuentat,-da affamé,e adj. :ahamiat,-da affection f. :afeccion, amistosèr m. affection f. :amistosèr m., afeccion affection f. maladie :malaudia affectueux,-euse adj. :afectuós,-osa, amistós,-osa affectueux,-euse adj. :amistós,-osa, afectuós,-osa affficha f. :aficha afficher vt. :afichar, placardar afficher vt. :placardar, afichar affirmation f. :afirmacion affirmer vt. :afirmar affligé,e adj. :desconsolat,-ada affliger vt. :afligir affoler vt. :en.holiar, esvarjar affoler vt. :esvarjar, en.holiar affranchir vt. :afranquir affreux,-se adj. :afrós,-osa affront m. :afront, desaguís, escarni affront m. :desaguís, escarni, afront affront m. :escarni, afront, desaguís afin de :entà + infinitif, tà + infinitif afin de :tà + infinitif, entà + infinitif afin loc. conj. :entà, tà afin loc. conj. :tà, entà afin que :entà que + subjonctif, tà que + subjonctif afin que :tà que + subjonctif, entà que + subjonctif africain,e adj./n. :african,a Afrique :Africa agacer vt. :agaçar, tarritar agacer vt. :tarritar, agaçar Agathe :Agata âge m. :atge, edat f. âge m. :edat f., atge agé,e adj. :atjat,-ada, vielh,a agé,e adj. :vielh,a, atjat,-ada. Agen :Agen agence f. :agéncia agent m. :agent aggraver s' :guastà's aggraver vt. :agravar agile adj. :lèste,-a agir vi. :agir, har vt agir vi. :har vt, agir agissez de même :hètz parièr agitation f. :agitacion agiter vt. :agitar, segotir agiter vt. :segotir, agitar agneau m. :anhèth agrandir vt. :agrandir, agranir agrandir vt. :agranir, agrandir agréable adj. :agradiu,-iva agricole adj. :agricòla m./f. agriculteur,-trice n. :agricultor,a agriculture f. :agricultura aide f. :ajuda aider vt. :aidar, ajudar aider vt. :ajudar, aidar aieul,le n. :ajòu,-òla aigle m. :agla f. aigre adj. :agre,-a, pic,a aigre adj. :pic,a, agre,-a aigu,è adj. :agut,-uda aiguille à tricoter :bròca aiguille f. :agulha, gulha aiguille f. :gulha, agulha aiguillon de bouvier :agulhada f. aiguillon m. :agulhon aiguiser à la meule :esmóler aiguiser vt. :agusar ail m. :alh aile f. :ala ailier m. :estrem ailleurs adv. :alhors, aulhors ailleurs adv. :aulhors, alhors aimable adj. :aimable,-a, gaimant,a, amistós,-osa aimable adj. :amistós,-osa, aimable,-a, gaimant,a aimable adj. :gaimant,a, amistós,-osa, aimable,-a aimant m. :asimant Aimé,e :Aimat fém. aimer vt. :aimar aîné,e adj./n. :ainat,-ada ainsi adv. :atau air m. :aire Aire-sur-Adour :Aire aisé,e adj. facile :aisit,-ida aisé.e adj. qui est dans l'aisance :aisat,-ada aisselle f. :eishèra Aix-en-Provence :Ais de Provença ajonc nain :toja f. ajonc d'Europe :gavarra f ajonc m. ajonc d'Europe :gavarra ajonc m. ajonc nain :toja ajouter vt. :ajustar ajouter vt. rajouter :hornir ajuster vt. :ajustar Alain :Alan alarme f. :alarma Albert :Albèrt Albi :Albi Albret Jeanne d' :Joana de Labrit album m. :albom alcool m. :alcoòl alcoolique adj. :alcoolic,a alentours m. pl. :entorns Alès :Alès Alexandre :Alexandre Alfred :Alfred pron. alfré algèbre f. :algèbra Alger :Algèr Alice :Alícia aligner vt. :alinhar aliment m. :aliment alimentation f. :alimentacion alimenter vt. :alimentar allaiter vt. :aleitar, balhar la popa allaiter vt. :balhar la popa, aleitar allée f. chemin bordé d'arbres :alea allées et venues f. pl. :passadas e arrepassadas alléger vt. :aleugerir Allemagne :Alemanha allemand,e adj./n. :alemand,a aller à la messe :anar tà missa aller à vive allure :anà'n a hum aller à vive allure :anà'n de pos aller m. :anar aller nu-pied :anar pèdescauç aller vi. :anar; ir Aspe aller vi. :ir Aspe, anar alliage m. :aliatge alliance f. :aliança allié,e adj. :aliat,-ada allié,e adj. parent :tanhent,a allocation f. :allocacion allonger s' se coucher :ajacà's allonger vt. :alongar allumer vt. :alucar allumette f. :aluquet m., luquet m. allumette f. :luquet m., aluquet m. allure f. :anar allusion f. :allusion alors adv. :alavetz, lavetz alors adv. :lavetz, alavetz alouette f. :laudeta Alpes :Alpes m. pl. mot panoccitan, Aups m. pl. mot provençal Alpes :Aups m. pl. mot provençal; Alpes m. pl. mot panoccitan alphabet m. :alfabet alpiniste n. :alpinista m./f, montanhaire,-a alpiniste n. :montanhaire,-a, alpinista m./f Alsace :Alsàcia alternative f. :alternativa altitude f. :altitud aluminium m. :alumini amabilité f. :amabilitat, gaimantèr m., amistosèr m. amabilité f. :amistosèr m., amabilitat, gaimantèr m. amabilité f. :gaimantèr m., amistosèr m., amabilitat amadouer vt. :amigalhar, amistosar amadouer vt. :amistosar, amigalhar amande f. :amètla amant,e n. :aimador,a, galant m., mestressa f. amant,e n. :galant m., mestressa f., aimador,a amant,e n. :mestressa f., aimador,a, galant m. amarrer vt. :amarrar amasser vt. :amassar, apielar amasser vt. :apielar, amassar amateur m. sport :amator,a amateur m. travailleur peu sérieux :tocassèr,a ambassadeur,-drice n. :ambaishador,a ambitieux,-euse adj. :ambiciós,-osa ambition f. :ambicion Ambroise :Ambròsi ambulance f. :ambulància âme f. :amna Amédée :Amadeu amélioration f. :amelhorança, miélher m. amélioration f. :amelhorança, miélher m. amélioration f. :miélher m., amelhorança améliorer vt. :amelhorar, melhorar, mielhorar améliorer vt. :melhorar, amelhorar, mielhorar améliorer vt. :mielhorar, amelhorar, melhorar aménager vt. :adobar amende f. :esmenda amener vt. :amiar, miar, hà's seguir amener vt. :hà's seguir, miar, amiar amener vt. :miar, amiar, hà's seguir amer,-ère adj. :amar,a, amarós,-osa amer,-ère adj. :amarós,-osa, amar,a américain,e adj./n. :american,a Amérique :America amertume f. :amarèr m., amarum m. amertume f. :amarum m., amarèr m. amical,e adj. :amistós,-osa ami,e n. :amic,-iga amincir vt./vi. :aprimar amitié f. :amistat amnistie f. :amnistia amont m. :capsús amour n. :amor m. amoureux,-euse adj. :amorós,-osa ampoule f. électrique :ampola ampoule f. peau :bochorla amputer vt. :amputar amuser vt. :amusar, divertir amuser vt. :divertir, amusar amusons-nous :divertim-nse an m. :an analyse f. :analisi ananas m. :ananàs anarchie f. :anarquia ancêtre m. :ajòu, davancèr ancêtre m. :davancèr, ajòu ancien,ne adj. :ancian,a ancre f. :ancra Andorre :Andòrra andouille f. charcut. :andolha andouille f. figuré :pegolhàs,-assa André,e :Andreu,-ea âne m. :aso anéantir vt. :avalir anecdote f. :hèita ânesse f. :sauma ange m. :anjo Angèle :Angèla angine f. :ancoa, mau de còth m., mau de gòrja m. angine f. :mau de còth m., mau de gòrja m., ancoa angine f. :mau de gòrja m., ancoa, mau de còth m. anglais,e adj./n. :anglés,-esa angle m. :angle, caire angle m. :caire, angle Anglet :Anglet Angleterre :Anglatèrra angoisse f. :engüeish m. anguille f. :angèla animal m. :animau, bèstia f. animal m. :bèstia f., animau animation f. :animacion animer vt. :animar anis m. :anís Anne :Anna anneau m. :anèth année f. :annada anniversaire m. :aniversari annonce f. :anóncia annoncer vt. :anonciar annuaire m. :annuari annuel,le adj. :annau m./f. annulaire m. doigt :abans darrèr, anular annulaire m. doigt :anular, abans darrèr annuler vt. :anullar anonyme adj. :anonime,-a anormal,e adj. :anormau m./f. anse f. d'un panier :ansa, liassa anse f. d'un panier :liassa, ansa antenne f. :antena antérieur,e adj. :anterior,a antibiotique m. :antibiotic antiquité f. :antiquitat Antoine :Antòni Antoinette :Antònia Antoinette :Antonieta anus m. :anus, uelh deu cuu pop. anus m. :uelh deu cuu pop., anus anxiété f. :ànsia août m. :agost Aspe, aost août m. :aost, agost Aspe apaiser vt. :amatigar, apatzar apaiser vt. :apatzar, amatigar apercevoir vt. :apercéber apéritif m. :aperitiu apeuré,e adj. :espaurit,-ida apiculteur m. :abelhèr, apicultor apiculteur m. :apicultor, abelhèr aplatir vt. :aclepar, aplatir aplatir vt. :aplatir, aclepar aplomb m. :aplom apparaître vi. :aparéisher appareil m. :aparelh apparence f. :aparéncia, paréisher m. apparence f. :paréisher m., aparéncia apparent,e adj. :aparent,a appartement loué :loguèr appartement m. :apartament appartenir vi. :apartiéner appel m. :aperet appeler s'. :aperà's appeler vt. :aperar appétit m. :apetit applaudir vt. :aplaudir, trucar de mans applaudir vt. :trucar de mans, aplaudir applaudissement m. :aplaudiment application f. :aplicacion appliquer s' :har s'i appliquer vt. :aplicar apporter vt. :portar apprécier vt. :apreciar apprendre vt. :apréner apprenti,e n. :aprenedís,-issa, aprentís,-issa apprenti,e n. :aprentís,-issa, aprenedís,-issa apprentissage m. :aprenedissatge, aprentissatge apprentissage m. :aprentissatge, aprenedissatge apprivoiser vt. :amigalhar, amistosar apprivoiser vt. :amistosar, amigalhar approbadon f. :aprobacion approcher vt. :apressar, aprochar approcher vt. :aprochar, apressar approche-toi :hè t'ençà/...endavant.? approchez-vous :hètz-ve ençà/...endavant.? approuver vt. :aprovar appui m. :empara f. appui m. protecteur :emparader appuyer s' :apujà's appuyer s' pour s'aider ou se protéger :emparà's appuyer vi. presser :prémer appuye-toi sur moi :empara't sus jo.? après prép. adv. :après, arron, apuish. après prép. adv. :apuish, après, arron après prép. adv. :arron, apuish, après après-demain adv. :après doman, doman passat après-demain adv. :doman passat, après doman après-midi m. :vrèspe aptitude f. :aptitud Aquitaine :Aquitània arabe adj./n. :arabe,-a araignée f. :aranha Aramitz :Aramis arbalète f. :balestra arbitrage m. :arbitrada f., arbitratge arbitrage m. :arbitratge, arbitrada f. arbitraire adj. :arbitrari,-ària arbitre m. :arbitre arbre m. :arb, arbe arbre m. :arbe, arbo arbuste m. :arberòt arc m. :arc Arcachon :Arcaishon arc-boutant :arcabòt arc-en-ciel m. :arc de sent Martin, arcolan mot armagnacais, cerc arc-en-ciel m. :arcolan mot armagnacais, cerc, arc de sent Martin arc-en-ciel m. :cerc, arc de sent Martin; arcolan mot armagnacais arche f. :arca architecte m. :arquitècta architecture f. :arquitectura archives f. plur. :archius m. plur. Ardèche :Ardecha ardoise f. :lòsa arête f. :talh m. arête f. angle aigu :arèsta f. arête f. de poisson :bala Arette :Arèta Argelès-Gazost :Argelèrs-Gasòst argent m. métal :argent argent m. monnaie :argent, moneda f., sòus m. pl. argent m. monnaie :moneda f., sòus m. plur., argent argent m. monnaie :sòus m. plur., argent, moneda f. argile f. :argèla argument m. :argument Ariège :Arièja Aristide :Aristides arithmétique f. :aritmetica Arles :Arle Armagnac :Armanhac arme f. :arma armée f. :armada armer vt. :armar armoire f. :armari m., cabinet m. armoire f. :cabinet m., armari m. Arnaud :Arnaut dim. Arnauton arracher vt. :darrigar, desarrigar arracher vt. :desarrigar, darrigar arranger vt. mettre en rang :arrengar arranger vt réparer :adobar arrestadon f. :arrestacion arrêt m. cessation momentanée :arrèst, estanc, pausa f. arrêt m. cessation momentanée :estanc, pausa f., arrèst arrêt m. cessation momentanée :pausa f., arrèst, estanc arrêt m. décision administrative :arrèst arrêt m. endroit où on s'arrête :estanc arrêter vt./vi. :arrestar, estancar arrêter vt./vi. :estancar, arrestar arrière m. :darrèr, endarrèr arrière m. :endarrèr, darrèr arriver vi. :arribar arrondissement m. :arrondiment arroser vt. :arrosar arrosoir m. :arrosader art m. :art m. au sing., f. au plur. artère f. :artèria Arthez-de-Béarn :Artés Arthur :Artús artichaut m. :artichaut article m. :article articulation f. :articulacion articulation f. d'un membre :nod m. artificiel,le adj. :artificiau m./f. artillerie f. :artilharia artisan m. :mestierau artiste m. :artista Artix :Artics Arudy :Arudi Arzacq :Arzac Asasp :Asasp ascenseur m. :ascensor Asie :Asia Aspe Vallée d' :Aspa Vath d' aspect m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme aspèct sans prononcer le t :aspèct, aspècte aspect m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme aspèct sans prononcer le t :aspècte, aspèct asperge f. :espèrja aspirateur m. :aspirator aspirer vt. :aspirar aspirer vt. un liquide :horrupar assaisonner vt. :adobar assassin m. :assassin assassiner vt. :assassinar assemblée f. :amassada assembler vt. :amassar. asseoir s'. :assède's, sède's asseoir s'. :sède's, assède's asseoir vt. :assèder, sèder asseoir vt. :sèder, assèder assez adv. :pro assiéger vt. :assietjar assiette f. :assieta, sieta assiette f. :sieta, assieta assimiler vt. :assimilar assis,e adj. :assedut,-uda, sedut,-uda assis,e adj. :sedut,-uda, assedut,-uda assistance f. :assisténcia assister vi./vt. :assistir association f. :associacion associer vt. :aconsiar, associar associer vt. :associar, aconsiar assoiffé,e adj. :assecat,-ada assoiffé,e adj. :estadit,-ida de set, mort,a de set assoiffé,e adj. :mort,a de set, estadit,-ida de set assommer vt. :estarramosir, estavanir assommer vt. :estavanir, estarramosir assommer vt. figuré :en.hartar Asson :Asson assurance f. :assegurança assurer vt. :assegurar asthme m. :asma, bohèra f. asthme m. :bohèra f., asma astre m. :astre, lugran astre m. :lugran, astre astronomie f. :astronomia atelier m. :atelièr, obrador atelier m. :obrador, atelièr Athènes :Atènas Atlantique :Atlantic t. scient., Mar Grana t. pop. de la Gasc. maritime Atlantique :Mar Grana t. pop. de la Gasc. maritime; Atlantic t. scient. atmosphère f. :atmosfèra atome m. :atòme atomique adj. :atomic,a âtre m. :larèr attabler s' :ataulà's attacher s' coller :gahà's attacher vt. :estacar attaque de paralysie :paralisada attaque f. :atac m., ataca attaque f. :ataca, atac m. attaquer vt. :atacar atteindre vt. :aténher attendre vt. :aténder attente f. :atenta attentif,-ive adj. :atentiu,-iva attention f. :atencion atterrir vi. :aterrir attirer vt. :aperar, atirar attirer vt. :atirar, aperar attitude f. :actitud; faiçons f. plur. attitude f. :faiçons f. plur., actitud attraction f. :atraccion attraper vt. :atrapar, gahar attraper vt. :gahar, atrapar attribuer vt. :atribuïr attribut m. :atribut au, aux art. contr. :au, aus au delà de loc. prép. :delà de au fond :au hons au ras de loc. :a rasèr de au revoir! :au revéder! au revoir! tutoiement :adiu! au revoir! vouvoiement :adishatz! au secours! :ajuda!, viahòra! au secours! :viahòra!, ajuda! aube f. :aubeta, esguit deu dia m. aube f. :esguit deu dia m., aubeta aubépine f. :bròc blanc m. auberge f. :auberja, estanguet m. auberge f. :estanguet m., auberja aubergine f. :aubergina Auch :Aush aucun,e adj./pron. :nat, nada audace f. :audàcia audace f. péjor. :aplom m. Aude :Aude auditeur,-trice n. :auditor,a augmentation f. :aumentacion augmenter vt. :aumentar Auguste :Auguste Augustin,e :Augustin,a aujourd'hui adv. :uei aulne m. :vèrn auparavant adv. :abans auprès de loc. prép. :ath arràs de Pyrénées, au ras de auprès de loc. prép. :au ras de, ath arràs de Pyrénées auquel, à laquelle, auxquels, auxquelles pr. rel. :au quau, a la quau, aus quaus, a las quaus auriculaire n. :dit menin, dit petit auriculaire n. :dit petit, dit menin Aurilhac :Orlhac aussi ... que :autan autant devant voyelle ... com aussi adv. :tanben aussi, également :tanben aussitôt adv. :autanlèu, suu còp aussitôt adv. :suu còp, autanlèu aussitôt que loc. conj. :autanlèu qui Australie :Australia autant adv. :autant autant que :autant com auteur m. :autor authentique adj. :autentic,a auto f. :autò autobus m. :autobús, bus autobus m. :bus, autobús automatique adj. :automatic,a automne m. :abòr, autòna f., agòr automne m. :agòr, abòr, autòna f. automne m. :autòna f., agòr, abòr autonomie f. :autonomia autonomiste m. :autonomista autorisation f. :autorisacion autoriser vt. :autorisar autorite f. :autoritat autoroute f. :autò-rota autour adv. :a l'entorn autre adj. :aute,-a autrefois adv. :autes còps autrefois adv. :bèth temps a autrefois adv. :quauque còp autrefois adv. :un còp èra autrement adv. :autament Autriche :Austria Auvergne :Auvèrnha auxiliaire adj./n. :auxiliar,a avalanche f. :aglot, glot Ossau, eslur m., eslurras f. plur. aspe, Barétous avalanche f. :eslur m., eslurras f. plur. Aspe, Barétous; aglot, glot Ossau avalanche f. :eslurras f. plur. Aspe, Barétous; aglot, glot Ossau, eslur m. avalanche f. :glot, aglot Ossau, eslur m., eslurras f. plur. aspe, Barétous avaler gloutonnement :engolir, glapar avaler gloutonnement :glapar, engolir avaler vt. :avalar avance f. :avança avancer vt./vi. :avançar avant adv. :abans avant hier :abans ger avant hier :delà ger, devant ger avant hier :devant ger, delà ger avant m. :abans, davant, endavant avant m. :davant, endavant, abans avant m. :endavant, davant, abans avant que :abans qui avantage m. :avantatge avantageux,-euse adj. :avantatjós,-osa, qui hè abonde avantageux,-euse adj. :qui hè abonde, avantatjós,-osa avant-hier :davant ger, devant ger, ger passat, delà ger avant-hier :delà ger, davant ger, devant ger, ger passat avant-hier :devant ger, ger passat, delà ger, davant ger avant-hier :ger passat, delà ger, davant ger avare adj./n. :aganit,-ida, avare,-a avare adj./n. :avare,-a, aganit,-ida avarice f. :aganidèr m., avarícia f. avarice f. :avarícia f., aganidèr m. avec prép. :dab avenir m. :aviéner aventure f. :aventura, hèita, benaleja aventure f. :benaleja, aventura, hèita aventure f. :hèita, benaleja, aventura avenue f. :avienguda averse f. de pluie :borrada, eishalagàs m., shalavàs m. averse f. de pluie :eishalagàs m., shalavàs m., borrada averse f. de pluie :shalavàs m., borrada, eishalagàs m. avertir vt. :avertir avertisseur m. de voiture :avertider aveugle adj. :avugle,-a, òrb,a aveugle adj. :òrb,a, avugle,-a aveugler vt. :avuglar aveugler vt. figuré :enlugarnar, enlusernar aveugler vt. figuré :enlusernar, enlugarnar aveuglette à l' loc. adv. :a paupas Aveyron :Avairon aviateur m. :aviator aviation f. :aviacion avide adj. :aganit,-ida, avide,-a avide adj. :avide,-a, aganit,-ida Avignon :Avinhon avion m. :avion avis m. :avís, idea f. avis m. :idea f., avís avocat m. :avocat,a avoine f. :civada avoir vt. :aver avortement m. :ortada f. avorter vi. :ortar avouer vt. :avoar, reconéisher, con.hessar avouer vt. :con.hessar, avoar, reconéisher avouer vt. :reconéisher, con.hessar, avoar avril m. :abriu axe m. :axe baccalauréat m. :bachelierat bâche f. :apriga, cobèrta bâche f. :cobèrta, apriga bachelier,-ère m. :bachelièr,-èra badaud m. :badaire,-a bafouer vt. :escarnir, trufà's de bafouer vt. :trufà's de, escarnir bagage m. :bagatge bagarre f. :batsarra Bagnères :Banhèras bague f. :anèth, baga bague f. :baga, anèth baguette f. :flinga, lata baguette f. :lata, flinga baie f. de l'églantier :gratacuu m. baie f. du prunellier :aranhon m. baie f. fruit :frut m. baie f. petit golfe mot languedocien :baia baie fenêtre f. :obertura baigner vt. :banhar baignoire f. :banhadera bail m. :balh bâillement m. :badalh bâiller vi. :badalhar bain m. :banh Baïse :Baïsa baiser m. :pòt baiser m. diminutif :poton baiser vt. :potoar, potonejar baiser vt. :potonejar, potoar baisse f. :baishada, devarada baisse f. :devarada, baishada baisser vt./vi. :baishar bal m. :bal balade f. :passejada balai m. :escoba f. balance f. :balança Balance La :Balança La Zod. balancer vt. :jumpar balançoire f. :jumpadera balayer vt. :escobar balcon m. :balcon, balet balcon m. :balet, balcon baleine f. :balena balle f. à jouer :pelota balle f. enveloppe du grain :pov balle f. projectile :bala ballet m. :balet ballon m. :balon, veishiga f. ballon m. :veishiga f., balon ballottage m. :balotatge balourd,e adj. :pachòc,a bambou m. :bambó banal,e adj. :banau m./f., ordinari,ària banal,e adj. :ordinari,ària, banau m./f. banane f. :banana banc m. :banc bancaire adj. :bancari,-ària banda f. troupel :banda, troperada banda f. troupel :troperada, banda bande f. de cuir, de terrain :correja bande f. de papier, d'étoffe :banda banderole f. :bandaròla bandit m. :bandit, bandolèr bandit m. :bandolèr, bandit banlieue f. :banlèga banque f. :banca banquet m. :taulejada banquier m. :banquièr baptême m. le sacrement :baptisme baptême m. les cérémonies :batias f. plur. baptiser vt. :batiar Baptiste :Baptista bar m. :bar baraque f. :barraca barbare n./adj. :barbare,-a barbe f. :barba barbelé fil m. :barbelat barboter vi. :chaupatejar Barcelone :Barcelona Barétous :Baretons bariolé,e adj. :pingorlat,-ada baromètre m. :baromètre barque f. :barca, nau barque f. :nau, barca barrage m. :barratge barre f. :barra barreau m. de chaise, d'échelle :barcalhon, barròt barreau m. de chaise, d'échelle :barròt, barcalhon barreau m. droit :collègi deus avocats barrer vt. :barrar barrière f. :barralha, barrèra, cleda barrière f. :barrèra, cleda, barralha barrière f. :cleda, barralha, barrèra barrique f. :barrica Barthélémy :Bertomiu bas m. :baish bascaise n. f./adj. f. :basqueta féminin pour les personnes basculer vi./vt. :caplhevar, cuulhevar, cuulhevetar, capvirar basculer vi./vt. :capvirar, caplhevar, cuulhevar, cuulhevetar basculer vi./vt. :cuulhevar, cuulhevetar, capvirar, caplhevar basculer vi./vt. :cuulhevetar, capvirar, caplhevar, cuulhevar base f. :basa baser vt. :basar Basile :Basili basket m. :basquet basque,-aise n./adj. :basco,-a bas,se adj. :baish,a basse-cour f. :parguia bassin m. :bacin bassin m. anat. :malh bassin m. géogr. :ola f. bassine f. :bacia bât m. :aubarda f., bast bât m. :bast, aubarda f. bataille f. :batalha bateau m. :batèu bâtiment m. :bastiment bâtir vt. :bastir bâtir vt. couture :bastar, hiubastar bâtir vt. couture :hiubastar, bastar bâton m. :barròt, baston bâton m. :baston, barròt battant m. cloche :batalh battant m. porte :aland battement m. :batement batterie f. :bateria battre en retraite :retirà's, har arrepè battre se :har aus trucs battre vt. :bàter battre vt. frapper :trucar bavardage m. :batalèra f., batalís bavardage m. :batalís, batalèra f. bavard,e adj./n. :batalaire,-a bavard,e adj./n. péjor. :clacassèr,a bavarder vi. :batalar bavarder vi. péjor. :clacassejar bave f. :bava, bavassa augm. bave f. :bavassa augm., bava baver vi. :bavar baver vi. fréq. :bavassar Bayonne :Baiona Bazas :Basats Béarn :Bearn, Biarn Béarn :Biarn, Bearn bearnais,e adj./n. :bearnés,-esa, biarnés,-esa bearnais,e adj./n. :biarnés,-esa, bearnés,-esa beau, belle adj. :beròi,-òja, bèth,-èra beau, belle adj. :bèth,-èra, beròi,-òja beaucoup adv. :hèra, un sarròt, un hardèu, ua tropa beaucoup adv. :ua tropa, hèra, un sarròt, un hardèu beaucoup adv. :un hardèu, ua tropa, hèra, un sarròt beaucoup adv. :un sarròt, un hardèu, ua tropa, hèra beau-fils m. :gendre, gèr beau-fils m. :gèr, gendre beau-fils m. fils du conjoints :hilhàs, hilhastre beau-fils m. fils du conjoints :hilhastre, hilhàs beau-frère m. :bèufrair, cunhat beau-frère m. :cunhat, bèufrair beau-père m. :bèupair, soèr rare beau-père m. :soèr rare, bèupair beau-père m. époux de la mère :pairastre beauté f. :beror, beutat beauté f. :beutat, beror beaux-parents m. plur. :bèuparents bébé m. :chin,a Pyrén., nenè, nin,a bébé m. :nenè, nin,a, chin,a Pyrén. bébé m. :nin,a, chin,a Pyrén., nenè bec m. :peruc becasse f. :bèca, becada becasse f. :becada, bèca bêche f. :palahèr m. becqueter vt. :perucar bedonnant,e adj. :pamparrut,-uda Bedous :Bedós bégayer vi. :bretejar, quequejar, mequejar bégayer vi. :mequejar, bretejar, quequejar bégayer vi. :quequejar, mequejar, bretejar beige adj. :burèu,-èla beignet m. :crespèth, cruspèth beignet m. :cruspèth, crespèth bêler vi. :belar belette f. :panquesa, dauna bèra, paquesa belette f. :paquesa, dauna bèra, panquesa belette f. :paquesa, panquesa, dauna bèra belge adj./n. :bèlga Belgique :Belgica Bélier Le zod. :L'Aret t. panoccitan, Lo Marro Béarn Bélier Le zod. :Lo Marro Béarn; L'Aret t. panoccitan bélier m. :mar Aspe, Barétous, prononcer le r, marro bélier m. :marro, mar Aspe, Barétous, prononcer le r belle-fille f. :nòra belle-fille f. fille du conjoint :hilhastra belle-mère f. :bèlamair, soèra rare belle-mère f. :soèra rare, bèlamair belle-mère f. épouse du père :mairastra belle-sœur f. :bèla-sòr, cunhada belle-sœur f. :cunhada, bèla-sòr belote f. :belòta bénéfice m. :benefici bénéficier vi. :beneficiar Bénéjacq :Benejac benir vt. :benedíser Benoît :Benedit bequille f. :empara, escaça bequille f. :escaça, empara bequille f. pour un appareil :pè m. berceau m. :brèç, cua f. berceau m. :cua f., brèç bercer vt. :jumpar berceuse f. :adromidera, cançon de brèç, breçairòla berceuse f. :breçairòla, adromidera, cançon de brèç berceuse f. :cançon de brèç, breçairòla, adromidera béret m. :berret Est-Béarn, bonet béret m. :bonet, berret Est-Béarn berger m. :aulhèr, pastor berger m. :pastor, aulhèr Bergerac :Brageirac bergerie f. :cortalh m., cujalar m. bergerie f. :cujalar m., cortalh m. Bernadette :Bernadeta Bernard,e :Bernat,-ada Berthe :Bèrta Bertrand :Bertran besace f. :biaça besoin m. :besonh, hrèita besoin m. :hrèita, besonh bétail m. :bestiar, mairam, pastorís bétail m. :mairam, pastorís, bestiar bétail m. :pastorís, bestiar, mairam bête adj. :bèsti,a, pèc,-èga bête adj. :pèc,-èga, bèsti,a bête de trait :bèstia de tira bête f. :bèstia bête sauvage f. :herum m. Béthléem :Betleèm bêtise f. :bestiessa, peguessa bêtise f. :peguessa, bestiessa béton m. :beton bétonnière f. :betoadera betterave f. :blet m. betterave f. fourragère :bletarraba f. betterave rouge f. :blet roi m. beugler vi. :borruglar, bruglar, bramar beugler vi. :bramar, borruglar, bruglar beugler vi. :bruglar, bramar, borruglar beurre m. :boder, burre beurre m. :burre, boder Béziers :Besièrs biais en loc. adv. :de biscòrn Biarritz :Biàrritz Miarritze en basque biberon m. :biberon bible f. :bíblia bibliothécaire n. :bibliotecari,-ària bibliothèque f. :bibliotèca, libièr m. bibliothèque f. :libièr m., bibliotèca biche f. femelle du cerf :cèrvia biche f. femelle du chevreuil :cabiròla biche f. t. pop. pour toutes les femelles de cervidés :craba bicyclette f. :bicicleta bidet m. :bidet, cuulavader bidet m. :cuulavader, bidet bidon m. :bidon Bidos :Bidòs Bielle :Vièla bielle f. :bièla bien adv. :plan bien m. :ben bien que loc. conj. :ja que + subj., per + infinitif bien que loc. conj. :per + infinitif, ja que + subj bien que loc. conj. :per + subjonctif bien sûr, évidemment! :solide! bienfait m. :plan-hèit bientôt adv. :bèthlèu, lèu bientôt adv. :lèu, bèthlèu bienvenue f. :planvienguda bière f. boisson :bièrra, cervesa bière f. boisson :cervesa, bièrra bière f. cercueil :atahut m., cròfe m. bière f. cercueil :cròfe m., atahut m. bifteck m. :bistèc bigarré,e adj. :pigalhat,-ada Bigorre :Bigòrra bijou m. :jòia f. bilan m. :bilanç bile f. :bila bilingue adj. :bilingüe,-gua bille f. à jouer :bòla, canica bille f. à jouer :canica, bòla bille f. de bois :bilha billet m. :bilhet biologie f. :biologia biscotte f. :biscueita biscuit m. :biscueit, coqueta f. biscuit m. :coqueta f., biscueit bise f. baiser :pòt m. bise f. vent :bisa, vent de bisa m., vent magre m. bise f. vent :vent de bisa m., vent magre m., bisa bise f. vent :vent magre m., bisa, vent de bisa m. Bizanos :Bisanòs bizarre adj. :estranh,a bizarre adj. seulem. personne :barluèc,a, luèc,a bizarre adj. seulem. personne :luèc,a, barluèc,a blague f. :blaga blaireau m. :taish, taishon blaireau m. :taishon, taish Blaise :Blasi blâme m. :blasme, increp blâme m. :increp, blasme blâmer vt. :blasmar, increpar blâmer vt. :increpar, blasmar blanc, blanche adj. :blanc,a blanc m. d'œuf :blanc, larme blanc m. d'œuf :larme, blanc blancheur f. :blancor blanchir vt. :blanquir blanchir vt. cuisine :escautar Blaye :Blaia blé m. :blat, hroment blé m. :hroment, blat blesser vt. :alebar, blaçar blesser vt. :blaçar, alebar blessure f. :alebadura, blaçadura blessure f. :blaçadura, alebadura bleu m. ecchymose :blau bleu,e adj. :blau,-ava, blu,a bleu,e adj. :blu,a, blau,-ava bleuet m. :blavet blinder vt. :blindar bloc m. :blòc blond,e adj. :blond,a, saure,-a blond,e adj. :saure,-a, blond,a bloquer vt. :blocar, travar bloquer vt. :travar, blocar blouse f. :blosa, chamarra blouse f. :chamarra, blosa bobine f. :bobina, canèth m. bobine f. :canèth m., bobina bocal m. :bocau bœuf m. :bueu bogue f. :arisson m. Bohème :Bohèma bohémien,ne n./adj. :bohèmi,a boire vt. :béver bois m. chapente, menuiserie :hust m., husta f. bois m. chapente, menuiserie :husta f., hust m. bois m. chauffage :lenha f. bois m. forêt :bosc boisson f. :béver m. boîte f. :caisha boiter vi. par accident :arranquejar, ranquejar boiter vi. par accident :ranquejar, arranquejar boiter vi. par infirmité :tortejar boiteux,-euse adj./n. par accident :arranc,a, ranc,a boiteux,-euse adj./n. par accident :ranc,a, arranc,a boiteux,-euse adj./n. par infirmité :tòrt,a bol m. :bòl, bòlo bol m. :bòlo, bòl bolet m. :cep, perasson, ceth bolet m. :ceth, cep, perasson bolet m. :perasson, ceth, cep bombance f. :hartèra bombarder vt. :bombardar bombe f. :bomba bonbon m. :bonbon bond m. :saut bondé,e adj. :caupit,-ida, conhit,-ida bondé,e adj. :conhit,-ida, caupit,-ida bondir vi. :sautar bondir vi. faire des cabrioles :pitnar bonheur m. :bonur bonjour! interj. tutoiement :adiu! bonjour! interj. vouvoiement :adishatz! bon,ne adj. :bon,a bonne f. :goja bonnet m. :bonet bonsoir! interj. :bonser! bonsoir! interj. tutoiement :adiu! bonsoir interj. vouvoiement :adishatz! bonté f. :bontat bord m. :bòrd, estrem bord m. :estrem, bòrd Bordeaux :Bordèu border vt. :bordar Bordes :Bòrdas bordure f. :bòrd m. bordure f. chemin en bordure :cantèra borgne n./adj. :bòrni,a borne f. :bòrna, hita borne f. :hita, bòrna borner vt. :bornar Bosdarros :Lo Bòsc d'Arròs bosse f. sur le dos :bòça bosse f. sur le front :bonha, tonha bosse f. sur le front :tonha, bonha bosselé,e adj. :bonhut,-uda bossu,e adj. :boçut,-uda botte f. :bòta bouc m. :boc bouche f. :boca bouchée f. :mossec m. Oloron, Aspe, nhac m. bouchée f. :nhac m., mossec m. Oloron, Aspe boucher vt. :boçar, tapoar boucher vt. :tapoar, boçar boucher,-ère n. :carnicèr,a boucherie f. :carniceria bouchon m. :boçon, tapon bouchon m. :tapon, boçon boucle d'oreilles f. :pendent m. boucle f. :bocla bouclier m. :boclèr, pavés bouclier m. :pavés, boclèr bouder vi. :har la mina, har lo mus bouder vi. :har lo mus, har la mina boudin m. :trip, tripa f. boudin m. :tripa f., trip boue f. :grava, hanga boue f. :hanga, grava bouée f. :bòia boueux,-euse adj. :hangassut,-uda, gravassut,-uda bouger vi. :botjar, mautà's bouger vi. :mautà's, botjar bougie f. :candela bougie f. moteur :bogia bougon,ne adj. :arroganh,a bouillie f. :bròja bouillir vi. :borir bouillon m. :bolhon boulanger,-ère n. :bolangèr,a francisme, panissèr,a boulanger,-ère n. :panissèr,a, bolangèr,a francisme boulangerie f. :bolangeria francisme, panisseria boulangerie f. :panisseria, bolangeria francisme boule f. :bòla bouleau m. :bedoth boulevard m. :baloard bouleversement m. :partvirada f. bouleverser vt. :partvirar boulon m. :bolon boulon m. quilles :bòlo bouquet m. :boquet, flòc bouquet m. :flòc, boquet bourdon m. :bordon bourdonnement m. :bronitèra f. bourdonner vi. :bronir bourg m. :borg bourgeoisie f. :borgesia bourgeon m. :borron bourrasque f. :borrada, ventòrla bourrasque f. :ventòrla, borrada bourse f. :borsa, dineròla bourse f. :dineròla, borsa boursier,-èra n./adj. :borsièr,a bousculé,e adj. très occupé :cuentat,-ada, encuentat,-ada bousculé,e adj. très occupé :encuentat,-ada, cuentat,-ada bousculer vt. :honhar bouse f. :hemsa boussole f. :bossòla bout m. :cap, estrem bout m. :estrem, cap bouteille f. :botelha boutique f. :botiga bouton d'or m. :pè de gat bouton m. :boton boutonner vt. :botoar boutonnière f. :botoèra bouture f. :botura bouvier m. :boèr bouvreuil m. :podabrot boxe f. :bòxa boxer vi. sport :boxar boyau m. :budèth bracelet m. :braçalet braconnier,-ère n. :braconaire,-a, braconièr,a braconnier,-ère n. :braconièr,a, braconaire,-a brailler vt. :bramar braise f. :carbolhar m., carbons m. plur. braise f. :carbons m. plur., carbolhar m. brancards m. p. attelage :brancards branche f. :branca brandir vt. :brandir bras m. :braç invariable brave adj. courageux :coralut,-uda brave adj. gentil :brave,-a braver vt. :bravejar bravo! interj. :plan! bravo m. :aplaudiment brebis f. :aulha, oelha brebis f. :oelha, aulha bredouille adj. :shens arren bref,-ève adj. :brac,a, brèu,-èva bref,-ève adj. :brèu,-èva, brac,a Brésil :Brasil Bretagne :Bretanha bretelle f. :bretèla breton,ne adj./n. :breton,a breuvage m. :beuratge breuvage m. péjor. :beuranha f. brevet m. :brevet bric-à-brac m. :mescladís bricoler vt. :bricolar Brigitte :Brigida brillant,e adj. :lusent,a briller vi. :lusir brin m. :brigalh brindille f. :buscalhas f. plur., busquet m. brindille f. :busquet m., buscalhas f. plur. brique f. :teula briquet m. :briquet, tirahuec briquet m. :tirahuec, briquet brise f. :airet m. briser vt. :copar briser vt. en petits morceaux :esbrigalhar broc m. :pisharra f., pishèr broc m. :pishèr, pisharra f. broche f. :bròca broche f. cousine :asta, pau m. broche f. cousine :pau m., asta brochet m. :brochet broder vt. :brodar bronchite f. :bronquiti, tehequèra pop. bronchite f. :tehequèra pop., bronquiti bronze m. :aram, bronze bronze m. :bronze, aram bronzer vi. :bronzar, usclar bronzer vi. :usclar, bronzar brosse f. :esponseta brosser vt. :esponsetar brouette f. :carriòt brouillard m. :bruma brouiller se personnes :maumete's brouiller se temps :embrumà's brouiller vt. :mesclar brouillon m. :brolhon, purmèra man f. brouillon m. :purmèra man f., brolhon brouillon,ne n./adj. :embrolhaire,-a, pagalhós,-osa brouillon,ne n./adj. :pagalhós,-osa, embrolhaire,-a broussaille f. :broishaga brouter vt. :brostar broyer vt. :brojar bru f. :nòra, nora bru f. :nora, nòra brugnon m. :brunhon bruine f. :arrós m., ploja miuta, plavusquei m. bruine f. :plavusquei m., arrós m., ploja miuta bruine f. :ploja miuta, plavusquei m., arrós m. bruit m. :arrueit, rueit, bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f., brut bruit m. :bronida f., bronitèra f., brut, arrueit, rueit, bronit bruit m. :bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f., brut, arrueit, rueit bruit m. :bronitèra f., brut, arrueit, rueit, bronit, bronida f. bruit m. :brut, arrueit, rueit, bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f. bruit m. :rueit, bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f., brut, arrueit bruit m. tumulte confus :horvari m. brûler se :bruslà's, cremà's brûler se :cremà's, bruslà's brûler se s'échauder :escautà's brûler vt./vi. :àrder vi. brûler vt./vi. :bruslar, cremar brûler vt./vi. :cremar, bruslar brûlure f. :brusladura, cremadura, escautadura brûlure f. :cremadura, escautadura, brusladura brûlure f. :escautadura, brusladura, cremadura brume f. :bruma brun,e adj. :brun,a brun,e adj. peau :moret,a brunir vt./vi. :brunir Bruno :Brunon brusque adj. :brusc,a plur.: brusques, bruscas. sobte,-a brusque adj. :sobte,-a, brusc,a plur.: brusques, bruscas brutal adj. :brut,a, brutós,-osa brutal adj. :brutós,-osa, brut,a brutaliser vt. :brutalejar brut,e adj. :brut,a Bruxelles :Brussèllas bruyant,e adj. :tapatjaire,-a, tapatjós, -osa bruyant,e adj. :tapatjós, -osa, tapatjaire,-a bruyère f. :brana buanderie f. :bugaderia bûche f. entière :barrolh m. bûche f. fendue :escalh m. bûcheron m. :boscassèr, lenhassèr bûcheron m. :lenhassèr, boscassèr bûcheur,-euse adj./n. :trimaire,-a budget m. :budget buée f. :vapor buffet m. :bufet franc., cabinet buffet m. :cabinet, bufet franc. buis m. :boish buisson m. haie :pleish buisson m. d'arbustes :mata f. buisson m. d'épines :bruishòc Bulgarie :Bulgaria bulle f. :boishòrla, esquiron m. bulle f. :esquiron m., boishòrla bulletin m. :bulletin bureau m. :burèu buse f. :toda Pyrénées, tora, toth m. buse f. :tora, toth m., toda Pyrénées buse f. :toth m., toda Pyrénées, tora buste m. :bust plur.: bustes but m. :but, fin f., finalitat f., intencion f. but m. :fin f., finalitat f., intencion f., but but m. :finalitat f., intencion f., but, fin f. but m. :intencion f., but, fin f., finalitat f. but m. visée :mira f. buter se :encaborrí's buter une plante :cauçar buter vi. :trebucar butte f. :tuc m., tuca f. butte f. :tuca f., tuc m. buvard m. :papèr secader c' pr. dém. Ne se traduit pas..? :que Ça, c'est bien :aquò qu'ei plan ça ne vaut rien :ne vau pas arren ça pr. dém. Quand il est sujet on ne le traduit que s'il faut insister. :aquò ça suffit! :pro! cabane f. :cabana cabine f. :cabina, crampòta cabine f. :crampòta, cabina cabinet de toilette :sala de lavà's cabinet m. pièce de travail :burèu cabinets m. pl., w.-c. m. pl. :comuns, retrèits cabinets m. pl., w.-c. m. pl. :retrèits, comuns câble m. :cable cabriole f. :capihona, culhevet m. cabriole f. :culhevet m., capihona cache-cache à loc. :a las esconetèras f. pl. Pyr., aus estujòus m. pl. cache-cache à loc. :aus estujòus m. plur., a las esconetèras f. pl. Pyr. cacher vt. :escóner, estujar. cacher vt. :estujar, escóner cachet m. remède :cachet cachet m. sceau :sagèth cadastre m. :cadastre cadavre m. :cadavre cadavre m. d'une personne :cos cadeau m. :present cadenas m. :cadenat cadence f. :cadéncia cadet,te n./adj. :cabdèt,a cadrant m. :quadrant cadre m. :quadre café m. :cafè café m. établiss. :cafè, estanguet café m. établiss. :estanguet, cafè cafetière f. :cafetièra cage f. :cauja, caujòla, gàbia cage f. :caujòla, gàbia, cauja cage f. :gàbia, cauja, caujòla cahier m. :caièr franc. cahier m. mot ancien remis en usage pour éviter le francisme caièr, ne pas prononcer le n. :quasèrn Cahors :Cáurs pron. còus caille f. :calla caillou m. :calhau caisse f. :caisha caissier,-ère n. :dinerèr,a cajoler vt. :amigalhar calamité f. :calamitat calcul m. :calcul calculatrice f. machine :calculadera calculer vt. :calcular cale f. :cala caleçon m. :caleçon calendrier m. :calendari calme adj. :calme,-a calmer vt. :apatzar, calmar calmer vt. :calmar, apatzar calomnie f. :calomnia calque m. :calque camarade n. :camarada, camerada camarade n. :camerada, camarada cambouis m. :untís cambriolage m. :panatòri caméra f. :camerà Camille :Camille,-a camion m. :camion camomille f. :amarossa, camomilha camomille f. :camomilha, amarossa camp m. :camp campagne f. :campanha, campèstre m. campagne f. :campèstre m., campanha camper vi. :campar campeur,-euse n. :campaire,-a camping m. :campatge Canada :Canadà canal m. :canau canal m. de moulin :baniu canal m. d'irrigation :agau canalisation f. :canau m./f. canapé m. :canapè canard, cane n. :guit,a Cancer Le Zod. :L'Escaravisha, Lo Cancèr, Lo Cranc Cancer Le Zod. :Lo Cancèr, Lo Cranc, L'Escaravisha Cancer Le Zod. :Lo Cranc, L'Escaravisha, Lo Cancèr cancer m. :cancèr prononcer le r, meishant mau pop. cancer m. :meishant mau pop., cancer prononcer le r candidat,e n. :candidat,a candidature f. :candidatura canicule f. :calorassa canif m. :coteret canine f. :dent averoèra, dent garrièra canine f. :dent garrièra, dent averoèra caniveau m. :canèr, canivèu caniveau m. :canivèu, canèr canne f. :cana canne f. canne à peche :canavèra cannelle f. :canèla canon m. :canon Cantal :Cantal cantine f. :cantina cantique m. :cantic canton m. :canton cantonnier m. :cantonièr caoutchouc m. :caochó cap m. :cap capable adj. :capable,-a capacité f. :capacitat capacité intellectuelle :capatge m. capitaine m. :capitani capital m. :capitau capital m. seul. biens que l'on possède :cabau capital,e adj. :capitau m./f. capitale f. :capdulh m. capitalisme m. :capitalisme capitaliste m. :capitalista capituler vi. :capitular caporal m. :caporau capot m. :capòt caprice m. :caprici, tintèina f. caprice m. :tintèina f., caprici Capricorne Le Zod. :La Craba-Sèrp capsule f. :capsula capter vt. :captar captivité f. :captivitat capturer vt. :gahar capuchon m. :capucha f., capulet capuchon m. :capulet, capucha f. car conj. :per'mor, pr'amor car conj. :pr'amor, per'mor car m. :car prononcer le r caractère d'imprimerie :letra de motle f. caractère m. :caracter prononcer le r caractéristique adj./n. :caracteristic,a carafe f. :pishèr m. caravane f. :caravana carbone m. :carbòni carburant m. :carburant Carcassonne :Carcassona cardiaque adj. :cardiac,a cardiaque adj. :cardiac,a, malaud,a deu còr pop. cardiaque adj. :malaud,a deu còr pop., cardiac,a cardinal m. :cardinau cardinal,e adj. :cardinau m./f. carême m. :quaresma caresser vt. :bailar, bailinar, careçar caresser vt. :bailinar, careçar, bailar caresser vt. :careçar, bailar, bailinar cargaison f. :carga caricature f. :caricatura carie f. :cariadura Carmaux :Carmaus carnassier,-ère adj. :carnassèr,a carnaval m. :carnaval carnet m. :carnet carnet m. mot ancien remis en usage pour éviter le francisme carnet :quasernet Caroline :Carolina carotte f. :carrota, pastanaga carotte f. :pastanaga, carrota Carpentras :Carpentràs carré m. :quarrat carreau m. :quarrèu carrefour m. :crotzada f., virada f. carrefour m. :virada f., crotzada f. carrelage m. :quarrelat, quarrelatge carrelage m. :quarrelatge, quarrelat carrière f. de pierre :peirèra carrière f. profession. :carrièra carrosserie f. :carroçaria cartable m. :saca f. carte f. :carta cartilage m. :croishidera f. carton m. :carton cartouche f. :cartocha cas m. :cas cascade f. :chorrèra case f. :casa caserne f. :casèrna casier m. :casièr casque m. :casco casquette f. :casqueta casser vt. :copar casserole f. :caceròla, cachòla, cacha casserole f. :cacha, caceròla, cachòla casserole f. :cachòla, cacha, caceròla casse-tête m. :copacap cassis m. :cassis Castagnède :Castanheda Casteljaloux :Castèthgelós Castelnaudary :Castèlnòudarri Castelsarrasin :Los Sarrasins Castet :Castèth d'Aussau Castres :Castras catalan,ne n./adj. :catalan,a Catalogne :Catalonha catalogue m. :catalògue catastrophe f. :catastròfa f., esglàs m. catastrophe f. :esglàs m., catastròfa f. catéchisme m. :catequisme catégorie f. :categoria cathédrale f. :catedrala Catherine :Catarina catholicisme m. :catolicisme catholique n./adj. :catolic,a cause f. :causa cause f. :encausa toujours sing. causer vi. parler :devisar, prosejar causer vi. parler :prosejar, devisar causer vt. être la cause de :estar l'encausa de, provocar causer vt. être la cause de :provocar, estar l'encausa de Cavaillon :Cavalhon cavalerie f. :cavalaria cavalier,-ière n. :cavalièr,a cave f. :cava ce à quoi j'ai pensé :çò qui èi pensat ce, cet, cette adj. dém. objet très éloigné :aceth, acera ce, cet, cette, ces adj. dém. objet élogné :aqueth,s, aquera,s ce, cet, cette, ces adj. dém. objet rapproché :aqueste,s, aquesta,s ce, cet, cette, ces adj. dém. objet très éloigné :aceth,s, acera,s ce livre est à lui :aqueth libe qu'ei son Ce livre est à moi :aqueste libe qu'ei de jo ce livre est à moi :aqueste libe qu'ei men ce livre est à nous :aqueste libe qu'ei noste ce livre est à toi :aqueste libe qu'ei ton ce livre est le mien :aqueste libe qu'ei lo men ce livre est le sien :aqueth libe qu'ei lo son ce livre est le tien :aqueste libe qu'ei lo ton ce pr. dém. :çò ce qu'il y a de pire :çò de mei meishant; çò de sordeish ce qu'il y a de pire :çò de sordeish; çò de mei meishant ce soir :a nueit, au ser ce soir :au ser, a nueit ceci pr. dém. :aço Cécile :Cecília céder vt./vi. :cedar céder vt./vi. :deishar anar, deishar céder vt./vi. :deishar, deishar anar ceinture f. :cinta cela est à moi :aquò qu'ei men cela fait profit :que hè abonde cela m'est égal :que m'ei parièr, que m'ei tot parièr cela m'est égal :que m'ei tot parièr, que m'ei parièr cela pr. dém. :aquò cela pr. dém. objet plus éloigné. :aquerò cela va de soi :que se'n va tot medish célèbre adj. :celèbre,-a célébrer vt. :celebrar céleri m. Ce mot n'existe pas en Béarn, on a le choix entre le t. français adapté celerí et le mot languedocien api. :api, celerí céleri m. Ce mot n'existe pas en Béarn, on a le choix entre le t. français adapté celerí et le mot languedocien api. :celerí, api célibataire n./adj. :celibatari,ària, gojat,a célibataire n./adj. :gojat,a, celibatari,ària celles qui sont venues :las qui son vienudas cellier m. :celari, celèr cellier m. :celèr, celari cellule f. :cellula celui, ceux; celle, celles pr. dém. toujours placé devant qui ou de se traduit par l'article déf. lo, los; la, las Pyr.: eth,s; era,s. :lo, los; la, las celui-ci, ceux-ci; celle-ci, celles-ci pr. dém. :aqueste,s; aquesta,s celui-là, celle-là pr. dém. objet plus éloigné :aceth, acera celui-là, ceux-là; celle-là, celles-là pr. dém. :aqueth,s; aquera,s celui-là, ceux-là; celle-là, celles-là pr. dém. objet plus éloigné :aceth,s, acera,s cendre f. :brasa cendrier m. :brasèr censure f. :censura censurer vt. :censurar cent adj. num./n. :cent centaine f. :centea centaine f. nombre approximatif :centenat m. centaurée f. :centaurea centenaire n./adj. :centenari,-ària centième n./adj. :centau centime m. :ardit, centime centime m. :centime, ardit centimètre m. :centimetre central adj. :centrau m./f., miejau m./f. central adj. :miejau m./f., centrau m./f./ central m. :centrau centrale f. :centrala cep m. de vit :pè cèpe m. Boletus edulis :cep Sud-Béarn, ceth Nord-Béarn, peràs Sauveterre, perasson Orthez cèpe m. Boletus edulis :ceth Nord-Béarn, peràs Sauveterre, perasson Orthez, cep sud-Béarn cèpe m. Boletus edulis :peràs Sauveterre, perasson Orthez, cep sud-Béarn, ceth Nord-Béarn cèpe m. Boletus edulis :perasson Orthez, cep sud-Béarn, ceth Nord-Béarn, peràs Sauveterre cependant adv. :totun cercle m. :cerc cercle m. assemblée :aròu cercueil m. :bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe, còfre, caisha f. E.-B. cercueil m. :caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe, còfre cercueil m. :còfre; caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe cercueil m. :cròfe, còfre; caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo cercueil m. :cròfo, cròfe, còfre; caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr.; taüth Ossau cercueil m. :taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe, còfre, caisha f. E.-B., bahuth Pyr. céréale f. :cereala cérémonie f. :ceremonia cerf m. :cèrvi cerfeuil m. :cerfulh cerf-volant m. :sèrp-volaira cerf-volant m. insecte :copadit cerise f. :cerisa cerise f. griotte :guindolh m. cerisier m. :cerisèr certain,e adj. :certan,a, segur,a, solide,-a certain,e adj. :segur,a, solide,-a, certan,a certain,e adj. :solide,-a, certan,a, segur,a certains sont venus :de que n'i a que son vienuts certains,-aines pr. ind. pl. :daubuns,-uas, de que n'i a certains,-aines pr. ind. pl. :de que n'i a, que n'i a, daubuns,-uas certains,-aines pr. ind. pl. :que n'i a, daubuns,-uas, de que n'i a certificat m. :certificat certifier vt. :acertenar, certificar certifier vt. :certificar, acertenar certitude f. :certitud cerveau m. :cervèth cervelle f. :cervèla ces adj. dém. objet éloigné :aqueths, aqueras ces adj. dém. objet rapproché :aquestes, aquestas ces adj. dém. objet très éloigné :aceths, aceras ces deux-là :aqueste par péjor..? ces garçons sont les vôtres :aquestes gojats que son los vòstes ces terres sont les nôtres :aquestas tèrras que son las nostas cesser vt. :cessar, deishar cesser vt. :deishar, cessar c'est à moi qu'il l'a dit :que m'ac a dit a jo c'est à nous qu'il l'a dit :que ns'ac a dit a nosautes c'est à toi qu'il l'a dit :que t'ac a dit a tu c'est ainsi que :qu'ei atau qui c'est bien :qu'ei plan c'est difficile à faire :qu'ei de mau har c'est dommage :qu'ei de dòu har c'est incroyable :qu'ei de non pas créder c'est lamentable :qu'ei de plorar c'est pour elle que je suis venu :qu'ei entad era qui soi viengut c'est pour vous plusieurs personnes :qu'ei entà vosautes c'est pour vous une seule personne :qu'ei entà vos. c'est pourquoi c'est pour cela :qu'ei entad aquò c'est visible :qu'ei de véder c'est vous qui le dites :vos qu'ac disetz c'est vrai :qu'ei vertat c'est-à-dire loc. :qu'ei a díser cette année :augan ceux de Pau :los de Pau ceux-là, celles-là pr. dém. objet très éloigné :aceths, aceras Cévennes :Cevenas chabrot m. :godala f. chacun,e pr. ind. :cadun, cadua chacun,e pr. ind. :sengles,-as sens distributif, plur. chagrin m. :chegrin chahuter vi. :tarrabastar chai m. :chai chaîne f. :cadea, cadena, cadenha chaîne f. :cadena, cadenha, cadea chaîne f. :cadenha, cadea, cadena chaîne f. de montagne :serrada chair f. :carn chaise f. :cadièra chalet m. :cujalòt chaleur f. :calor chaleur f. chaleur douce :aujor f. chaleur f. chaleur lourde :caumàs m., estup m. chaleur f. chaleur lourde :estup m., caumàs m. Chalosse :Chalòssa chalumeau m. :calamèth chambre f. :cramba Pyr., crampa chambre f. :crampa, cramba Pyr. chameau m. :camèu champ m. :camp champignon m. Le béarnais n'ayant pas de terme général utilise le mot cèth qui désigne le cèpe. On peut recourir au mot camparou qui est utilisé dans l'Est de la Gascogne. :camparòu, cèth champignon m. Le béarnais n'ayant pas de terme général utilise le mot cèth qui désigne le cèpe. On peut recourir au mot camparou qui est utilisé dans l'Est de la Gascogne. :cèth, camparòu championnat m. :campionat champion,ne adj./n. :campion,a chance f. bonne fortune :escadença chance f. possibilité :asard m., possibilitat, probabilitat chance f. possibilité :possibilitat, probabilitat, asard m. chance f. possibilité :probabilitat, asard m., possibilitat Chandeleur :Candelèra change m. :cambi, escambi change m. :escambi, cambi changement m. :cambiada f., cambiament changement m. :cambiament, cambiada f.. changer vt. :cambiar chanson f. :cançon, canta chanson f. :canta, cançon chant m. :cant chantage m. :escanacòth chanter vt./vi. :cantar chanterelle f. champignon :lecassina chantier m. :chantièr souvent péjoratif, obrador chantier m. :obrador, chantièr souvent péjoratif chapeau m. :capèth mot du Nord de la Gascogne mais qui vaut mieux que le francisme chapèu utilisé en Béarn chapelle f. :capèra chapitre m. :capítol le l ne se prononce pas chaque adj. ind. :cada invar., tot,a chaque adj. ind. :tot,a, cada invar. chaque jour :tot dia char m. :bròs, car char m. :car, bròs charbon m. :carbon charcutier,-ère n. :calhet m. mot donné par S. Palay com. spécial à la région de Pau, carnsaladèr,a mot peu connu en Béarn, charcutièr,a franc. charcutier,-ère n. :carnsaladèr,a mot peu connu en Béarn, charcutièr,a franc., calhet m. mot donné par S. Palay com. spécial à la région de Pau charcutier,-ère n. :charcutièr,a franc., calhet m. mot donné par S. Palay com. spécial à la région de Pau, carnsaladèr,a mot peu connu en Béarn chardon m. :cardon chardonneret m. :cardin, cardinat charge f. :carca, carga charge f. :carga, carca chargement m. :carcament, cargament chargement m. :cargament, carcament charger vt. :carcar, cargar charger vt. :cargar, carcar chariot m. :carret, carriòt chariot m. :carriòt, carret charité f. :caritat charivari m. :calhavari charlatan m. :charlatan Charles :Carles Charlotte :Carlòta charmant,e adj. :charmant,a, pros,a charmant,e adj. :pros,a, charmant,a charme m. :charme charme m. arbre :carpe charme m. magie :encantament charnière f. :charnièra charnière f. au figuré :articulacion, nodadura charnière f. au figuré :nodadura, articulacion charpente f. :carpenta, hustatge m. charpente f. :hustatge m., carpenta charpentier m. :carpentèr, hustèr charpentier m. :hustèr, carpentèr charrette f. :bros m., catava charrette f. :catava, bros m. charrue f. :aret m., brabant m., cabessa charrue f. :brabant m., cabessa, aret m. charrue f. :cabessa, aret m., brabant m. chasse f. :caça chasser vt. faire fuir :acaçar chasser vt. gibier :caçar chasseur m. :caçador, caçaire chasseur m. :caçaire, caçador châssis m. :chassís, quadre châssis m. :quadre, chassís châtaigne f. :castanha châtaigne f. bouillie :sabata châtaigne f. rôtie :iròla châtaignier m. :castanh, castanhèr châtaignier m. :castanhèr, castanh châtain,e adj. :castanh,-a château m. :castèth châtier vt. :castigar chatouilles f. pl. :calicas châtrer vt. :crestar chat,te n. :gat,a chaud,e adj. :caut,a chaudière f. :caudèra Pyr., cautèra chaudière f. :cautèra; caudèra Pyr. chaudron m. :caudèr Pyrénées, cauteron, cautèr, cauderon chaudron m. :cauderon, caudèr Pyrénées, cauteron, cautèr chaudron m. :cautèr, cauderon, caudèr Pyrénées, cauteron chaudron m. :cauteron, cautèr, cauderon, caudèr Pyrénées chauffage m. :cauhatge chauffer vt. :cauhar chauffeur m. conduct. :conductor chauffeur m. ouvrier qui chauffe un four. :cauhador chaussée f. :cauçada chaussée f. :peirat m. chausser vt. :cauçar chaussette f. :cauceta chausson m. :cauçon chaussure f. :cauçadura, cauçura chaussure f. :cauçura, cauçadura chauve adj. :cappelat,-ada, cauv,a, coi fém.: coja chauve adj. :cauv,a, coi fém.: coja, cappelat,-ada chauve adj. :coi fém.: coja, cappelat,-ada, cauv,a chauve-souris f. :soritz-cauha, tinhahús m. chauve-souris f. :tinhahús m., soritz-cauha chauvinisme m. :chovinisme, patriotèr chauvinisme m. :patriotèr, chovinisme chaux f. :caucea, caucia rare chaux f. :caucia rare, caucea chef d'œuvre m. :cap d'òbra chef lieu m. :capdulh chef m. :cap, capdau chef m. :capdau, cap chemin m. :camin cheminée f. :chamineia, chemineia cheminée f. :chemineia, chamineia chemise f. :camisa chêne m. :casso, cassorra f. chêne m. :cassorra f., casso chenet m. :landèr Pyrénées, landrèr chenet m. :landrèr, landèr Pyrénées chenille f. animal :gatamina chenille f. mécanique :canilha chèque m. :chèc chercher vt. :cercar chercher vt. quand on sait où se trouve ce qu'on cherche :cuélher cher,-ère adj. :car,a cheval m. :chivau chevelure f. :peu m. cheveu m. :peu cheville f. anatomie :cavilhar m. cheville f. de bois, de fer :cavilha chèvre f. :craba chèvrefeuille m. :crabahust, seuvamair f., vitauguèra f. chèvrefeuille m. :seuvamair f., vitauguèra f., crabahust chèvrefeuille m. :vitauguèra f., crabahust, seuvamair f. chevreuil m. :cabiròu chevron m. :cabiron chez soi :a casa chez lui/elle/eux :a lor chez moi/nous :a noste chez prép. :en çò de général chez toi/vous :a vòste chicorée f. :chicoreia chiendent m. :agram Vic-Bilh, sendenha f. Orthez, pedanh Nay, traucacamin chiendent m. :pedanh Nay, traucacamin, agram Vic-Bilh, sendenha f. Orthez chiendent m. :sendenha f. Orthez, pedanh Nay, traucacamin, agram Vic-Bilh chiendent m. :traucacamin, agram Vic-Bilh, sendenha f. Orthez, pedanh Nay chien,ne n. :can, canha chienne n. f. :canha chiffon m. :perrec chiffre m. :chifra f. chignon m. :chinhon, cocòt chignon m. :cocòt, chinhon Chili :Chile chimie f. :quimia chimique adj. :quimic,a chimiste m. :quimista Chine :China chinois,e adj./n. :chinés,-esa chirurgien m. :çurgent chòc m. :còp, tumat, truc, patac chòc m. :patac, còp, tumat, truc chòc m. :truc, patac, còp, tumat chòc m. :tumat, truc, patac, còp chocolat m. :chocolat choisir vt. :causir choix m. :causida f. chômage m. :chaumar chômeur,-euse n. :chaumaire,-a chorale f. :corala chose f. :causa chose f. :dequerò, dequò chose f. :dequò, dequerò chou m. :caulet chouette f. :cavèca, chavèca chouette f. :chavèca, cavèca chou-fleur m. :caulet flòri chrétien,ne adj./n. :crestian,a Christ :Crist Christian :Crestian, Cristian Christian :Cristian, Crestian christianisme m. :cristianisme Christine :Cristina Christophe :Cristau chrysanthème m. :marteror chuchoter vt. :chebitejar chute f. :caduda cible f. :cibla, tòca cible f. :tòca, cibla ciboulette f. :ceboleta cicatrice f. :cicatriça cidre m. :cidre, pomada f. cidre m. :pomada f., cidre ciel m. :cèu cierge m. :ciri cigale f. :cigalha cigarette f. :cigarreta cil m. :cilha f., perperet cil m. :perperet, cilha f. ciment m. :ciment cimetière m. :cemitèri, segrat cimetière m. :segrat, cemitèri cinéma m. :cinemà cinq adj. num. :cinc cinquante adj. num. :cinquanta cinquième adj. num. :cincau m./f. cintre m. :cintre cirage m. :ciratge circonférence f. :circonferéncia circonscription f. :circonscripcion circonstance f. :circonstància, vegada, parat m. circonstance f. :parat m., circonstància, vegada circonstance f. :vegada, parat m., circonstància circuit m. :arrondalèra f., rondalèra f., circuit t. scientifique circuit m. :circuit t. scientifique, rondalèra f., arrondalèra f. circuit m. :rondalèra f., arrondalèra f., circuit t. scientifique circulaire adj. :circular,a circulation f. :circulacion circuler vi. :circular cire f. :cera cirer vt. :encerar cirque m. :circ plur. cirques cirque m. relief :ola f. cisaille f. :cisalha, estalhans m. pl. cisaille f. :estalhans m. pl., cisalha ciseau m. :cisèu citadin,e adj./n. :ciutadin,a, vilanèr,a citadin,e adj./n. :vilanèr,a, ciutadin,a cité f. :ciutat citer vt. :citar, mentàver citer vt. :mentàver, citar citerne f. :cistèrna citoyen,ne n. :ciutadan,a citron m. :citron, limon citron m. :limon, citron citrouille f. :cuja civière f. :bajard m., portadera civière f. :portadera, bajard m. civil,e adj. :civiu,-ila civilisation f. :civilisacion civilisé,e adj. :civilisat,-ada civique adj. :civic,a claie f. :cleda Clair,e :Clar,a clair,e adj. :clar,a clairière f. :clarèra, esclarida clairière f. :esclarida, clarèra clameur f. :clamada, clamor clameur f. :clamor, clamada clandestin,e adj. :clandestin,a claquer vi. :clacar, petar claquer vi. :petar, clacar clarté f. lumière :claror clarté qualitè :claretat classe f. :classa classer vt. :classar classeur m. :classader classique adj. :classic,a Claude :Glaudi, Glàudia clavicule f. :umet m. clé f. :clau Clément :Clamenç clergé m. :clergat Clermont-Ferrand :Clarmont d'Auvèrnha client m. :client, pratica f. client m. :pratica f., client clientèle f. :clientèla, praticas f. pl. clientèle f. :praticas f. pl., clientèla climat m. :climat clin d'œil m. :clinhet clinique f. :clinica cloche f. :campana clocher m. :campanar cloison f. :tampàs m., trencada cloison f. :trencada, tampàs m. clôture f. :barralha clôturer vt. :barralhar clou de girofle m. :clavet clou m. :clau clouer vt. :claverar clown m. :palhassa m. cochon m. :porc cocotte f. ustensile :coquèla code m. :còde cœur m. :còr coffre m. :arca f., cròfe coffre m. :cròfe, arca f. cognassier m. :codonhèr cogner vi. :tustar coiffer vt. :cohar coiffeur,-euse n. :cohador,a, cohaire,-a, perruquièr,a coiffeur,-euse n. :cohaire,-a, perruquièr,a, cohador,a coiffeur,-euse n. :perruquièr,a, cohador,a, cohaire,-a coiffure f. :cohadura coin m. :canton, còrn coin m. :còrn, canton coin m. outil :conh, conha f. coin m. outil :conha f., conh coïncidence f. :escadença coing m. :codonh col m. géogr. :còth, pòrt col m. géogr. :pòrt, còth col m. vêtement :còth colère f. :colèra, malícia colère f. :malícia, colèra Colette :Coleta colin-maillard m. :clucas f. pl. colique f. :colicas f. pl. colis m. :colís collaborateur,-trice n. :collaborador,a collaborer vi. :collaborar collant,e adj. :gahèc,-a, pegós,-osa collant,e adj. :pegós,-osa, gahèc,-a colle f. :cola collectif,-ive adj. :collectiu,-iva collection f. :colleccion collège m. :collègi collègue m. :collèga coller vt. :colar collier m. :colièr collier m. pour les attelages :corar colline f. :sèrra, tuc m., tuca, tucòla colline f. :tuc m., tuca, tucòla, sèrra colline f. :tuca, tucòla, sèrra, tuc m. colline f. :tucòla, sèrra, tuc m., tuca collision f. :tumassada Colombe :Coloma colombe f. :coloma colon m. :colon colonel m. :coronèu colonie f. :colonia colonisation f. :colonisacion colonne f. :colona colonne f. vertébrale :esquia colorer vt. :colorar, encolorir, tintar colorer vt. :encolorir, tintar, colorar colorer vt. :tintar, colorar, encolorir combat m. :batalha f., combat combat m. :combat, batalha f. combattant m. :combatent combattre vt. :combàter combien adv. :quant, quantes,-as combien d'hommes :quant d'omis, quantes omis combien d'hommes :quantes omis, quant d'omis combien vous dois-je? :quant ve devi? combinaison f. :combinason combiner vt. :combinar comble adj. :arràs,-asa, plen arrasèr fém. plea arrasèra comble adj. :plen arrasèr fém. plea arrasèra, arràs,-asa combustible m. :combustible comédie f. :comedia comédien,ne n./adj. :comedian,a comédien,ne n./adj. acteur professionnel :comedista m./f. comestible adj. :minjader,a comique adj. :comic,a comité m. :comitat commandant m. :comandant commande f. :comanda commander vt./vi. :comandar comme cela. :atau comme conj. :com commencement m. :començament, començar, debuta f. commencement m. :començar, debuta f., començament commencement m. :debuta f., començament, començar commencer le travail vt., embaucher vi. :començar lo tribalh commencer vt./vi. :començar comment adv. :quin comment vous appelez-vous? :quin v'aperatz? commenter vt. :comentar commérage m. :clacassís commerçant m. :comerçant commerce m. :comèrce commercial,e adj. :comerciau m./f. commettre vt. :cométer Comminges :Comenges commissaire m. :comissari commissaire priseur :enquantaire commissariat m. :comissariat commission f. :comission commode adj. :aisit,-ida, de bon har commode adj. :de bon har, aisit,-ida commode f. meuble :comòda commun,e adj. :comun,a commune f. :comuna communication f. :comunicacion communion f. :comunion communiquer vt./vi. :comunicar communisme m. :comunisme communiste adj. :comunista compagne f. :companha, pariona compagne f. :pariona, companha compagnie f. :companhia compagnon m. :companh, parion, companhon compagnon m. :companhon, companh, parion compagnon m. :parion, companhon, companh comparaison f. :comparèr m. comparer vt. :acomparar, comparar comparer vt. :comparar, acomparar compas m. :compàs compatriote m. :compatriota, patria m. compatriote m. :patria m., compatriota compétent,e adj. :competent,-a, entenut,-uda compétent,e adj. :entenut,-uda, competent,-a compétition f. :competicion complément m. :complement compléter vt. :completar complet,ète adj. :complèt,a, plen,-ea, sancer,a complet,ète adj. :plen,-ea, sancer,a, complèt,a complet,ète adj. :sancer,a, complèt,a, plen,-ea complexe adj. :complèxe,-a complication f. :complicacion complice adj./n. :complici,-ícia complicité f. :complicitat compliment m. :compliment compliqué,e adj. :complicat,-ada complot m. :complòt, manigança f. complot m. :manigança f., complòt composer vt. :compausar composition f. :composicion compote f. :compòta compréhensible adj. :compreneder,a, comprenediu,iva compréhensible adj. :comprenediu,iva, compreneder,a comprendre vt. :compréner comprimé m. :comprimit comprimer vt. :prémer, prestir comprimer vt. :prestir, prémer compromis adj. :compromés,-esa, comprometut,-uda compromis adj. :comprometut,-uda, compromés,-esa comptable m. :comptable,-a, comptador,a comptable m. :comptador,a, comptable,-a comptant adv. :suu pic, truc sus l'ungla comptant adv. :truc sus l'ungla, suu pic compte m. :compte, conde compte m. :conde, compte compte rendu :compte rendut compter vt. :comptar, condar, nombrar compter vt. :condar, nombrar, comptar compter vt. :nombrar, comptar, condar compteur m. :comptader comptoir m. :taulèr comptoir m. succursale :agéncia concentrer vt. :concentrar conception f. :concepcion concerner vt. :pertocar concert m. :concèrt concession f. :concession concevoir vt. :concéber concierge n. :portèr,a concilier vt. :acordar, conciliar concilier vt. :conciliar, acordar conclure vt. :clavar, concludir conclure vt. :concludir, clavar conclusion f. :conclusion concombre m. :cogom concours m. :concors concret,-ète adj. :concrèt,a concurrence f. :concurréncia condamnation f. :condamnacion condamné à parcourir la ville :condemnat a córrer la vila condamner vt. :condamnar condenser vt. :condensar condiment m. :adob condition f. :condicion conditionnel,le adj. :condicionau m./f. condoléances f. pl. :condolenças Condom :Condom conducteur,-trice adj./n. :conductor,a conduire vt. :condusir conduite f. :conduta confection f. :confeccion conférence f. :conferéncia confesser vt. :con.hessar confetti m. :confèti, paperolet confetti m. :paperolet, confèti confiance f. :ahida, hida, hidança, confiença confiance f. :confiença, hidança, ahida, hida confiance f. :hida, ahida, hidança, confiença confiance f. :hidança, ahida, hida, confiença confier vt. :hidar confirmer vt. :confirmar confisquer vt. :confiscar confit m. :carn deu grèish f., confit m., salat confit m. :confit m., carn deu grèish f., salat confit m. :salat, carn deu grèish f., confit m. confiture f. :confitura conflit m. :conflicte confondre vt. :con.hóner conforme adj. :confòrme,-a confort m. :aisinas f. plur., confòrt confort m. :confòrt, aisinas f. plur. confortable adj. :aisit,ida, confortable,-a confortable adj. :confortable,-a, aisit,ida confus,e adj. :confús,-usa confusion f. :confusion congé m. :conget congelateur m. :congelator congeler vt. :congelar congrès m. :congrès conjoint,e adj./n. :conjunt,a conjugaison f. :conjugason conjugal,e adj. :conjugau m./f. conjuguer vt. :conjugar connaissance f. :coneishença connaître vt. :conéisher conquérir vt. :conquesir conquête f. :conquista conscience f. :consciéncia consciencieux,-se adj. :conscienciós,-osa consdtution f. :constitucion conseil m. :conselh conseiller vt. :aconselhar, conselhar conseiller vt. :conselhar, aconselhar conseiller,-ère n. :conselhèr,a consentir vt./vi. :consentir conséquence f. :consequéncia conséquent,e adj. :consequent,a conservateur,-trice adj./n. :conservator,a conserve f. :consèrva conserver vt. :conservar considérable adj. :considerable,-a considérer vt. :considerar consigne f. :consigna consister vi. :consistir consoler vt. :consolar consolider vt. :assolidar consommateur,-trice m./f. :consomator,a consommer vt. :consomar consonne f. :consonanta Constantin :Constantin constat m. :constat constater vt. :constatar consterné,e adj. :consternat,-ada constipé,e adj. :constipat,-ada constituer vt. :constituïr construction f. :construccion. construire vt. :bastir, construsir construire vt. :construsir, bastir consulat m. :consulat consultation f. :consulta consulter vt. :consultar contact m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme contact. Ne pas prononcer le t :contact, contacte contact m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme contact. Ne pas prononcer le t :contacte, contact contagieux,-se adj. :acomanadís, -issa, contagiós,-osa contagieux,-se adj. :contagiós,-osa, acomanadís,-issa contagion f. :acomanatge m., contagion contagion f. :contagion, acomanatge m. conte m. :conde, conte conte m. :conte, conde contemporain,e adj./n. :contemporanèu,-èa contenir vt. :càber, contiéner contenir vt. :contiéner, càber content,e adj. :content,a contenter vt. :acontentar, contentar contenter vt. :contentar, acontentar contenu m. :contiengut conter vt. :contar, condar contester vt./vi. :contestar continent m. :continent continu,e adj. :continú,-ua, seguit,-ida continu,e adj. :seguit,-ida, continú,-ua continuer vt. :continuar, contunhar continuer vt. :contunhar, continuar contraction f. :contraccion contradiction f. :contradiccion contrainte f. :constrenta contraire adj. :contrari,-ària contraire n. m. :contrari, contra contrarier vt. :contratriar. ? contrat m. :contracte, pacte contrat m. :pacte, contracte contravention f. :contravencion, verbau m. contravention f. :verbau m., contravencion contre prép. contact :canter, costa contre prép. contact :costa, canter contre prép. opposé :contra contrebande f. :contrabanda contrée f. :contrada, parçan m., païs m. contrée f. :païs m., contrada, parçan m. contrée f. :parçan m., païs m., contrada contrefaire vt. :escarnir contre-plaqué m. :contraplacat contretemps m. :contratemps contrevent m. :contravent contribuable m. :contribuable contribution f. :contribucion contrôle m. :conta-ròtle contrôler vt. :conta-rotlar contusion f. :mac m., macada contusion f. :macada, mac m. convaincre vt. :convéncer convalescence f. :convalescéncia convenir vi. :anar, conviéner convenir vi. :conviéner, anar convention f. :convencion, convenença convention f. :convenença, convencion conversation f. :conversacion, prosei m., devís m. conversation f. :devís m., conversacion, prosei m. conversation f. :prosei m., devís m., conversacion conviction f. :conviccion, créder m. conviction f. :conviccion, créder m. conviction f. :créder m., conviccion convier vt. :convidar convocation f. :convocacion convoquer vt. :convocar coopérative f. :cooperativa copeau m. de hache :estèra f. copeau m. de rabot :mensonja f. copie f. :copia copier vt. :copiar coq m. :hasan coquelicot m. :paparòc coqueluche f. :cocolucha coquillage m. :coscolha f. coquille f. :cresc m. cor m. :corn corbeau m. :corbaish corbeille f. :tista, tistèra corbeille f. :tistèra, tista Corbières :Corbièras corde f. :còrda cordial,e adj. :corau m./f. cordon m. :cordon cordonnier m. :sabatèr corne f. :còrn m. corneille f. :agraula, corbaishina corneille f. :corbaishina, agraula cornemuse f. :bodèga, boha-ausac m., boha cornemuse f. :boha, bodèga, boha-ausac m. cornemuse f. :boha-ausac m., boha, bodèga cornichon m. :cogomet corps m. :còs correct,e adj. :corrècte,-a correction f. :correccion correction f. semonce :ramoncina correspondance f. :correspondéncia correspondre vi. :correspóner Corrèze :Corresa corrida f. :corridà corriger vt. :castigar, corregir corriger vt. :corregir; castigar corruption f. :corrupcion corsage m. :casabèr Corse :Còrsa, Corsega Corse :Corsega, Còrsa corse adj./n. :còrse,-a corvée f. :corvada cosse f. :teca costume m. :costume cote f. :còta côte f. :costa côté m. :costat coteau m. :costalat côtelette f. :costeta cotisation f. :cotisa coton m. :coton côtoyer vt. suivre la côte, faire du cabotage :costejar cou m. :còth couche f. :espessor gén. couche f. acouchement :jasilha f. couche f. de choses étendues sur le sol :palhat m. couche f. lange :paneth m. coucher se :ajacà's, cochà's coucher se :cochà's, ajacà's coucher vt. étendre :ajacar, esténer, cochar coucher vt. étendre :cochar, ajacar, esténer coucher vt. étendre :esténer, cochar, ajacar coucou m. :cocut coude m. :cobde coudre vt. :cóser couler vt. :colar couler vt. abondamment :chorrar couler vt. eau :córrer couleur f. :color couleuvre f. :culaura, quiraula, curaula couleuvre f. :curaula, culaura, quiraula couleuvre f. :quiraula, curaula, culaura coulisser vi. :colissar couloir m. :correder coup de tonnerre :còp de tonèrre, pet de rugle, pet de prigle, pet de perigle, tonerrat coup de tonnerre :pet de perigle, tonerrat, còp de tònerre, pet de rugle, pet de prigle coup de tonnerre :pet de prigle, pet de perigle, tonerrat, còp de tònerre, pet de rugle coup de tonnerre :pet de rugle, pet de prigle, pet de perigle, tonerrat, còp de tònerre coup de tonnerre :tonerrat, còp de tonèrre, pet de rugle, pet de prigle, pet de perigle coup m. :còp coup m. bruit :pet coup m. frappé :patac, truc coup m. frappé :truc, patac coupable adj. :copable,-a couper les cheveux :abracar lo peu couper vt. :copar, talhar couper vt. :talhar, copar couper vt. en deux :esmiejar couper vt. en morceaux :talhucar couple m. :par = paire, souvent péjor. quand on l'emploie pour des personnes couple m. bêtes d'attelage :parelh couple m. homme et femme :coble couplet m. :coblet, verset couplet m. :verset, coblet coupure f. :copadura coupure f. blessure :entalh m., pic m. coupure f. blessure :pic m., entalh m. cour f. :cort, pati m. cour f. :pati m., cort cour f. de ferme :parguia courage m. :coratge courageux,-se adj. :coralut,-uda, coratjós,osa, valent,a courageux,-se adj. :coratjós,osa, valent,a, coralut,-uda courageux,-se adj. :valent,a, coralut,-uda, coratjós,osa courant m. :corrent, cors courant m. :cors, corrent courant m. cours d'eau :briu courant,e adj. :corrent,a courbature f. :encròc courbe adj./n. :corbe,-a courbé,e adj. :arcat,-ada, plegat,-ada, corbat,-ada courbé,e adj. :corbat,-ada, arcat,-ada, plegat,-ada courbé,e adj. :plegat,-ada, corbat,-ada, arcat,-ada courbé,e par l'âge :croishit,-ida courber vt. :corbar, plegar courber vt. :plegar, corbar coureur m. de jupons :cotilhoèr,a coureur m. qui a la bougeotte :corrièr,a coureur m. sportif La langue pop. utilise le francisme corur. :corur, corredor,a coureur m. sportif. La langue pop. utilise le francisme corur :corredor,a, corur courgette f. :cocurla courir vi/vt. :córrer couronne f. :corona courrier m. :corrièr courroie f. :correja cours m. :cors course de chevaux :corsas f. pl. course f. :corruda course f. achats :crompas f. plur. court,e adj. :brac,a, cort,a court,e adj. :cort,a, brac,a courtilière f. :arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss., eischarra, charra, laura Vic-Bilh courtilière f. :arèsa Oss., eischarra, charra, laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét. courtilière f. :charra, laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss., eischarra courtilière f. :eischarra, charra, laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss. courtilière f. :laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss., eischarra, charra Couserans :Coserans cousin,e n. :cosin, cosia coussin m. :coishin couteau m. :cotèth coûter vi./vt. :costar coûteux,-se adj. :costós,-osa coutume f. :costuma couture f. :costura couturier,-ère n. :costurèr,a couver vt. :coar couvercle m. :cubertís couvert m. :cobèrt couverture f. :apriga, manta, cobèrta couverture f. :cobèrta, apriga, manta couverture f. :manta, cobèrta, apriga couverture f. toit :losada, teulada couverture f. toit :teulada, losada couvreur m. :losaire, teulaire couvreur m. :teulaire, losaire. couvrir se temps :cobrí's, encrumi's, enbrumà's couvrir se temps :embrumà's, cobrí's, encrumi's couvrir se temps :encrumí's, embrumà's, cobrí's couvrir vt. :amantar, caperar, cobrir, aprigar couvrir vt. :aprigar, amantar, caperar, cobrir couvrir vt. :caperar, cobrir, aprigar, amantar couvrir vt. :cobrir, aprigar, amantar, caperar cow-boy m. :vaquèr crachat m. :escopit cracher vt. :escopir craie f. :creia, greda néol. craie f. :greda néol., creia craindre vt. :crànher, témer craindre vt. :témer, crànher crainte f. :cranhença, temor, met Aspe crainte f. :met Aspe, cranhença, temor crainte f. :temor, met Aspe, cranhença craintif,-ive adj. :cranhent,a, temeruc,a craintif,-ive adj. :temeruc,a, cranhent,a crampe f. :garampa, garrampa crampe f. :garrampa, garampa crampon m. au propre et au figuré :gahin crâne m. :crani t. scient. crâne m. :tèst le t final ne se prononce pas crapaud m. :crapaut, sapo Oloron, Pyrénées, harri Vic-Bilh, crepaut crapaud m. :crepaut, crapaut, sapo Oloron, Pyrénées, harri Vic-Bilh crapaud m. :harri Vic-Bilh, crepaut, crapaut, sapo Oloron, Pyrénées. crapaud m. :sapo Oloron, Pyrénées, harri Vic-Bilh, crepaut, crapaut craquer des œufs :crascar ueus craquer vi. faire entendre un craquement :croishí's craquer vi. se démolir :desapità's craquer vt. casser av. bruit :crascar, croishir, har croishir craquer vt. casser av. bruit :croishir, har croishir, crascar craquer vt. casser av. bruit :har croishir, crascar, croishir crasse f. :greha cravate f. :caravata, cravata cravate f. :cravata, caravata crayon m. :creion; gredon néol crayon m. :gredon néol; creion création f. :creacion crèche f. de Noèl :presep m. crèche f. d'enfants :ninoèra crèche f. râtelier :minjadera f. crédit m. :crèdit creer vt. :crear crémaillère f. :carmalh m., cremalh m., cramalh m. crémaillère f. :cramalh m., carmalh m., cremalh m. crémaillère f. :cremalh m., cramalh m., carmalh m. crème f. :crèma crème f. de lait :cresta crêpe f. :crespèra crépir vt. :perbocar crépuscule m. :só coc cresson m. :creishon; greishon Ossau cresson m. :greishon Ossau; creishon crête f. :cleca S.-Béarn crête f. de montagne :cresta crête f. volaille :halha N.-Béarn Creuse :Cruèsa creuser vt. :crusar creux m. :clòt creux,-se adj. évidé :crusat,-ada creux,-se adj. plein de creux :clotut,-uda creux,-se adj. pour un arbre :curat,-ada creux,-se adj. pour un fruit véreux :boharòc,a creux,-se adj. profond :pregon,a creux,-se adj. vide :vueit,a crever vt./vi. :crebar cri m. :crit crible m. :sedaç, tembo, segonèr crible m. :segonèr, sedaç, tembo crible m. :tembo, segonèr, sedaç cric m. :cric lhevadís crier vi./vt. :cridar crime m. :crime criminel,le adj./n. :criminau m./f. crise f. :crisi critique adj./n. :critic,a critiquer vt. :criticar crochet m. :cròc, crochet, gahin crochet m. :crochet, gahin, cròc crochet m. :gahin, cròc, crochet croire vt./vi. :créder croisade f. :crotzada croisement de chemin :crotz f. croisement m. :crotzament croiser vt. :crotzar. croissant m. de lune :lua cornuda croissant m. pàtisserie :panet cornut croissant m. serpe à long manche :vedolh croître vi. :créisher, vàder, prabar croître vi. :prabar, créisher, vàder croître vi. :vàder, prabar, créisher croix f. :crotz croquer vt. :cracar croquis m. :croquís crotte f. :cagalh m., estron m. crotte f. :estron m., cagalh m. croupion m. :curron croûte f. :crosta crouton m. :crostet cruche f. :bana, pegar m., terràs m. cruche f. :pegar m., terràs m., bana cruche f. :terràs m., bana, pegar m. crudité f. :cruditat cru,e adj. :cru,a crue f. :aigat cruel,le adj. :crud,a, crudèu,-èla cruel,le adj. :crudèu,-èla, crud,a cube m. :cube cueillette f. :cuelhuda cueillir vt. :amassar, cuélher cueillir vt. :cuélher, amassar cuillère f. :culher m., culhera cuillère f. :culhera, culher m. cuir m. :cuer cuire vi./vt. :còser, har còser cuire vi./vt. :har còser, còser cuisant,e adj. :escosent,a cuisine f. :cosina cuisiner vt. :cosinar cuisinier,-ère n. :cosinèr,a cuisse f. :cueisha cuisson f. :còser m. cuit,e adj. :cueit,a cuite f. ébriété :castanha cuivre m. :coeire, coire cuivre m. :coire, coeire cul m. :cuu culbute f. :culhevet m. culotte f. :culòta culte m. :culte cultivateur,-trice n. :cotivaire,-a, cultivator,a, paisan,a cultivateur,-trice n. :cultivator,a, paisan,a, cotivaire,-a cultivateur,-trice n. :paisan,a, cotivaire,-a, cultivator,a cultiver vt. au sens agricole :cotivar, cultivar, har cultiver vt. au sens agricole :cultivar, cotivar, har cultiver vt. au sens agricole :har, cotivar, cultivar cultiver vt. au sens intellectuel :cultivar culture f. seulement au sens agricole :cotivada culture f. tous les sens :cultura curé m. :curat est plus correct, curè curé m. :curè, curat est plus correct curieux,-se adj. :curiós,-osa curiosité f. attitude :curiosèr m. curiosité f. chose à voir :curiositat f. cuve f. :cuba cuvette f. :cubeta cycliste n. :ciclista cyclomoteur m. :ciclomotor techn.; petahum fam. cyclomoteur m. :petahum fam., ciclomotor techn cylindre m. :cilindre cyprès m. :auciprès, ciprès cyprès m. :ciprès, auciprès d'abord loc. adv. :en purmèr, purmèr d'abord loc. adv. :purmèr, en purmèr dactylo f. :dactilò dahlia m. :dalià dalle f. :lavassa dame f. :dama, dauna dame f. :dauna, dama Danemark :Danemarc danger m. :dangèr dangereux,-se adj. :dangerós,a, dangeirós,a Daniel,-èle :Danièl,a dans prép. :dens, hens dans prép. :hens, dens danse f. :dança danser vt. :bailar, dançar danser vt. :dançar, bailar Danube :Danubi dard m. :hisson date f. :data dater vt./vi. :datar Dauphiné :Delfinat davantage adv. :mei David :Dàvid Dax :Dacs de bonne heure :de d'òra de, d' prép. :de, d' de fons en comble :de cap a hons de la même façon :parièr, tot parièr de la même façon :tot parièr, parièr dé m. à coudre :didau dé m. jeu :dat de mal en pis :de piri en sordeish de manière à :de faiçon que + subjonctif de même que :tot parièr com de même que tu y étais, j'y étais :tot parièr com tu, que i èri jo de nos jours :uei lo dia de pied ferme :de pè hrem de quoi parles-tu? :de qué parlas? de temps en temps :de quan en quan débarquer vi./vt. :desbarcar débarrasse-moi de ça! :tira'm aquò deu puishèu débarrasser la table :desbarrassar la taula débarrasser vt. :desbarrassar débarrasser vt. ind. :tirar de l'empach, tirar deu puishèu débarrasser vt. ind. :tirar deu puishèu, tirar de l'empach débat m. :desbat, discussion f. débat m. :discussion f., desbat débaucher vt./vi. cesser le travail :desatelar débaucher vt./vi. faire sortir du droit chemin, dévoyer :agorrinar débiter vt. couper :talhucar débiter vt. vendre, parler :debitar débloquer vt. :desblocar déborder vi. :desbordar débouché m. :possibilitat d'emplec f. débouché m. :possibilitat de venta f. débouché m. sortie :desboc, sortida f. débouché m. sortie :desboc, sortida f. débouché m. sortie :sortida f., desboc déboucher vt./vi. ôter un bouchon :desboçar déboucher vt./vi. sortir :desbocar debout adv. :de pè, de pès, dret debout adv. :de pès, dret, de pè debout adv. :dret, de pè, de pès déboutonner vt. :desbotoar débris m. :brigalh débrouiller se :s'ac virar débrouiller vt. :desembornalhar, desmesclar débrouiller vt. :desmesclar, desembornalhar début m. :començament, començar, debuta f. début m. :començar, debuta f., començament début m. :debuta f., començament, començar débuter vi. :començar decadence f. :decadéncia Decazeville :La Sala décéder vi. :defuntar vi. décéder vi. :morí's décembre m. :deceme décentralisation f. :descentralisacion déception f. :decepcion décès m. :decès, mort f. décès m. :mort f., decès décevoir vt. :decéber déchaîné,e adj. :descabestrat,-ada, descadenat,-ada déchaîné,e adj. :descadenat,-ada, descabestrat,-ada décharge f. :descarca, descarga décharge f. :descarga, descarca décharger vt. :descarcar, descargar décharger vt. :descargar, descarcar déchausser se :descauçà's déchet m. :deishas f. plur., sobralha f. déchet m. :sobralha f., deishas f. pl. déchirer vt. :esperrecar, esquiçar déchirer vt. :esquiçar, esperrecar déchirure f. :esperrecada, esquiç m. déchirure f. :esquiç m., esperrecada déchirure musculaire :croishida décider vt. :decidir décimètre m. :decimètre décision f. :decís m., decision décision f. :decision, decís m. déclaration f. :declaracion déclarer vt. :declarar décoller vt./vi. avion :préner l'aviada décoller vt./vi. :descolar, desempegar décoller vt./vi. :desempegar, descolar décomposer vt. :decompausar décoration f. :decoracion décorer vt. :decorar découper vt. :descopar, talhucar découper vt. :talhucar, descopar découragement m. :descoratjament décourager vt. :descoratjar décousu,e adj. :descosut,-uda découverte f. action de trouver :descobèrta découverte f. action d'ôter une couverture, de déchausser une plante :descobrida découvrir vt. :descobrir décret m. :decrèt décrire vt. :descríver décrocher vt. :descluchetar dédaigneux,-se adj. :desdincós,-osa, estafinhós,-osa dédaigneux,-se adj. :estafinhós,-osa, desdincós,-osa dedans adv./n. :deguens, dehens dedans adv./n. :dehens, deguens défaillance f. :defalhida, defalhiment m. défaillance f. :defalhiment m., defalhida défaire vt. :des.har défaite f. :des.hèita défaut m. :defaut défavorable adj. :desfavorable,-a défendre vt. :defénder défense f. :defensa défi m. :defí déficit m. :deficit défilé m. cortège :passacarrèras m. défilé m. géogr. :sarrada f. défilé m. troupes :desfilat définir vt. :definir. définition f. :definicion déformer vt. :desformar défricher vt. :desbroishagar Barétous défricher vt. :eishartigar Vic-Bilh défricher vt. :treitíar Orthez, Sauveterre, treitinar défricher vt. :treitinar, treitíar Orthez, Sauveterre défunt,e adj. :defunt,a, praube,-a défunt,e adj. :praube,-a, defunt,a dégager se le temps :lhevà's dégager vt. :desgatjar, tirar deu puisheu dégager vt. :tirar deu puisheu, desgatjar dégât m. :domau dégel m. :destòr, destorrada f. dégel m. :destorrada f., destòr dégonfler vt. :desgonflar dégoût m. :desgost, hasti dégoût m. :hasti, desgost dégoûtant,a adj. :hastiau m./f. dégoûter vt. :dar hasti, har hasti, en.hastiar, estomagar dégoûter vt. :en.hastiar, estomagar, dar hasti, har hasti dégoûter vt. :estomagar, dar hasti, har hasti, en.hastiar dégoûter vt. :har hasti, dar hasti, en.hastiar, estomagar degré m. :grad ne pas prononcer le d degré m. Unité de mesure :degrè déguisement m. :desguisament déguiser vt. :desguisar dehors adv./n. :dehòra déjà adv. :dejà déjeuner m. :dinnar, disnar déjeuner m. :disnar, dinnar déjeuner vi. matin :esdejuar déjeuner vi. midi :dinnar, disnar déjeuner vi. midi :disnar, dinnar délai m. :delai, dilai délai m. :dilai, delai délayer vt. :mesclar déléguer vt. :cométer, delegar déléguer vt. :delegar, cométer délibération f. :deliberacion, deliberat m., deliberada délibération f. :deliberada, deliberacion, deliberat m. délibération f. :deliberat m., deliberada, deliberacion délibérer vi. :deliberar délicat,e adj. :delicat,-ada. délicat,e adj. dédaigneux :desdincós, -osa péjor. délicieux,-se adj. :deliciós,-osa, saborós,-osa, sabrós,-osa délicieux,-se adj. :saborós,-osa, sabrós,-osa, deliciós,-osa délicieux,-se adj. :sabrós,-osa, saborós,-osa, deliciós,-osa délit m. :delicte délivrer vt. :desliurar demain adv. :doman demande f. :demanda demander vt. :demandar démanger vt. :prúder démarche f. allure :anar m., marchar m., desmarcha f. démarche f. allure :desmarcha f., anar m., marchar m. démarche f. allure :marchar m., desmarcha f., anar m. démarche f. requête :desmarcha f. démarrer vi. :desmarrar, préner l'aviada démarrer vi. :préner l'aviada, desmarrar démêler vt. :desmesclar déménager vt./vi. :desmenatjar, mudà's déménager vt./vi. :mudà's, desmenatjar démentir vt. :desmentir demeurer vi. :demorar, està's demeurer vi. :està's, demorar demi,e adj. :miei fém.: mieja. démission f. :demission démissionner vi. :demissionar démocratie f. :democracia démocratique adj. :democratic,a démodé,e adj. :passat,-ada de mòda démographie f. :demografia démolir vt. :desapitar démonstration f. :demonstracion démonter vt. :desmontar démontrer vt. :desmontrar démoraliser vt. :desmoralisar Denis,e :Danís,-isa, Denís,-isa Denis,e :Denís,-isa, Danís,-isa dénoncer vt. :denonciar denrée f. :vitalha m. dense adj. :dense,-a densité f. :densitat dent f. :dent dent f. d'un outil :pua dentifrice m. :dentifrici dentiste m. :dentista départ m. :partença f., partir départ m. :partir, partença f. département m. :departament dépasser vt. :devant, despassar, passar, passar devant dépasser vt. :passar devant, despassar, passar dépasser vt. :passar, passar devant, despassar dépêcher se :amanejà's, esdeburà's dépêcher se :esdeburà's, amanejà's dépendre vi. :depénder dependre vt. décrocher :despéner dépense f. :despéner m., despensa dépense f. :despensa, despéner m. dépenser vt. :despéner dépeuplé,e adj. :despoblat,-ada dépit m. :despieit. déplacement m. :desplaçament déplacer vt. :desplaçar déplaire vi. :desagradar, desplàser déplaire vi. :desplàser, desagradar déporter vt. :deportar déposer vt. :depausar déposer vt. argent :depositar dépôt m. argent, etc. :depòsit dépôt m. lie, sédiment :depòst dépouiller le maïs :esperocar dépouiller vt. :despulhar dépourvu d'argent :shens nat sòu dépourvu,e adj. :desprovedit,-ida dépourvu,e adj. :shens dépression f. :depression depuis adv./prép. :desempuish, despuish depuis adv./prép. :despuish, desempuish depuis lors :despuish ençà, despuish lavetz depuis lors :despuish lavetz, despuish ençà depuis que :despuish qui depuis que conj. :despuish qui depuis que tu es venue :despuish qui ès vienuda député m. :deputat déraciner vt. :desarrigar déranger vt. :desranjar déranger vt. distraire de :destrigar dérégler vt. :desreglar dernièrement adv. :en darrèras dernier,-ère adj. :darrèr,a dérober vt. :panar, raubar dérober vt. :raubar, panar dérouler vt. :debanar derrière prép./adv./n. :darrèr des art. déf. contracté plur. :deus fém. de las En béarnais de la montagne des art. ind. pl. :de ne se met que si le nom est précédé de l'adj. dès prép. :autanlèu, un còp dès prép. :un còp, autanlèu dès que loc. conj. :autanlèu qui dès son arrivée :autanlèu arribat,-ada, un còp arribat,-ada dès son arrivée :un còp arribat,-ada, autanlèu arribat,-ada désaccord m. :desacòrd désagréable adj. :desagradable,-a, desagradiu,-iva désagréable adj. :desagradiu,-iva, desagradable,-a désapprouver vt. :desaprovar désarmement m. :desarmament désarmer vt./vi. :desarmar désastre m. :desastre désastreux,-se adj. :desastrós,-osa descendre vt./vi. :baishar, devarar descendre vt./vi. :devarar, baishar descente f. :baishada, devarada descente f. :devarada, baishada description f. :descripcion déséquilibre m. :desaplom désert m. :desèrt désert,e adj. :desèrt,a désespérer vt./vi. :desesperar désespoir m. :desespèr déshabiller vt. :desapelhar, desvestir déshabiller vt. :desvestir, desapelhar désherber vt. :porgar déshonneur m. :desaunor, desondre déshonneur m. :desondre, desaunor déshonorer vt. :desaunorar, desondrar déshonorer vt. :desondrar, desaunorar désigner vt. :designar désillusion f. :desillusion désir m. :desir, hami f. désir m. :hami f., desir désirer vt. :desirar désobéir vi. :desaubedir désobéissance f. :desaubediença désœuvré,e adj. :esvagat,-ada désoler vt. :desolar désordre m. :desordi désormais adv. :d'ara enlà loc. adv. desquels,-les pr. rel. et interr. :deus quaus, de las quaus dessert m. :dessèrt dessin m. :dessenh dessiner vt. :dessenhar dessous adv./n. :devath dessus adv./n. :dessús destin m. :destin, hat destin m. :hat, destin destinataire n. :destinatari,ària destiner vt. :destinar destruction f. :destruccion détacher vt. :destacar détail m. :detalh détenu,e adj./n. :detiengut,-uda déterminer vt. :determinar détester vt. :aver en hasti, detestar détester vt. :detestar, aver en hasti détour m. :virada détour m. chicanes, tergiversations :arromèras f. plur. détour m. seul. pour un chemin :cutorn détourner vt. :desviar détruire vt. :desruir, destrusir détruire vt. :destrusir, desruir dette f. :deute m. deuil m. :dou deux adj. num. :duas f., dus m. deux adj. num. :dus m., duas f. deuxième adj. num. :dusau m./f. dévaluation f. :devaluacion devant prép./adv./n. :davant, devant devant prép./adv./n. :devant, davant développer vt. :desvolopar devenir vi. :deviéner, vàder devenir vi. :vàder, deviéner deviner vt. :devinar, endevinar deviner vt. :endevinar, devinar devinette f. :devinalha, endevinalha devinette f. :endevinalha, devinalha dévisager vt. :descarar devise f. :devisa devoir vt./n. :dever devorer vt. :arròder dévoué,e adj. :devoat,-ada diabète m. :diabèta diable m. :cohet, cohet diable m. :diable, cohet dialecte m. :dialècte, parlar dialecte m. :parlar, dialècte dialogue m. :dialògue diamant m. :diamant diamètre m. :diamètre diapositive f. :diapositiva diarrhée f. :caguera pop., diarrea diarrhée f. :diarrea, caguera pop. dictature f. :dictatura dictée f. :dictada dicter vt. :dictar dictionnaire m. :diccionari dicton m. :díser diesel m. :diesèl Dieu :Diu Dieu est l'être infini :Diu qu'ei l'este infinit dieu m. :diu différence f. :diferéncia différent,e adj. :desparièr,a, diferent,a différent,e adj. :diferent,a, desparièr,a difficile adj. :dificil,a, mauaisit,-ida difficile adj. :mauaisit,-ida, dificil,a difficulté f. :dificultat, trebuc m. difficulté f. :trebuc m., dificultat diffusion f. :difusion digérer vt. :debèrser digérer vt. :digerir t. scient. digestion f. :debersuda digestion f. :digestion t. scient. Digne :Dinha digne adj. :digne,-a pron. din-ne digue f. :mua, paishèra, terrèr m. digue f. :paishèra, terrèr m., mua digue f. :terrèr m., mua, paishèra dimanche m. :dimenge dimension f. :dimension, pagèra dimension f. :pagèra, dimension diminuer vt./vi. :amendrir, diminuar diminuer vt./vi. :diminuar, amendrir. diminution f. :amendrida, diminucion diminution f. :diminucion, amendrida dindon, dinde n. :polòi fém. polòia, polòja dîner m. midi :dinnar, disnar dîner m. midi :disnar, dinnar dîner m. soir :sopar dinette f. :cosineta diphtérie f. :crop diplomate m. :diplomata diplomatique adj. :diplomatic,a diplôme m. :diplòma dire vt. :díser direct,e adj. :dirècte,-a directeur,-trice n. :director,a direction f. :direccion diriger vt. :dirigir, miar diriger vt. :miar, dirigir discipline f. :disciplina discothèque f. :discotèca discours m. :devís, discors discours m. :discors, devís discret,-ète adj. :discrèt,a, retrèit,a discret,-ète adj. :retrèit,a, discrèt,a discussion f. :discussion, discuta discussion f. :discuta, discussion discussion f. :entertien m. discuter vi. :devisar, discutir discuter vi. :discutir, devisar dis-moi ce que tu veux :ditz-me çò qui vòs disparaître vi. :desaparéisher disposer vt./vi. :dispausar dispute f. :peleja disputer se :pelejà's disque m. :disc plur.: disques dissertation f. :dissertacion dissimuler vt. :dissimular dissiper vt. :dissipar dissoudre vt. :dissòlver dissoudre vt. sens propre :har hóner distance f. :distància distinguer vt. :destriar, distinguir distinguer vt. :distinguir, destriar distraction f. :distraccion, divertissança distraction f. :divertissança, distraccion distraire vt. amuser :divertir distraire vt. détourner :destrigar distraire vt. prendre :distrahir distribuer vt. :distribuïr distribution f. :distribucion divers,es adj. p.l :de tots,-as divers,es adj. p.l :divèrs,as peu usité divertir se :divertí's diviser vt. :divisar division f. :division divorce m. :divòrci divorcer vi. :desmaridà's, divorciar divorcer vi. :divorciar, desmaridà's dix adj. num. :dètz dixième adj. num. :detzau m./f. dizaine f. :detzena dizaine f. nombre approximatif :detzenat m. Doazon :Doason doble adj./n. :doble,-a docteur m. :doctor doctrine f. :doctrina document m. :document doigt m. :dit dollar m. :dolar domaine m. sens figuré :domeni m. domaine m. sens propre :ben, proprietat f. domaine m. sens propre :proprietat f., ben domestique adj. :domestic,a; dometge,-ja seul. pour un animal domestique adj. :dometge,-ja seul. pour un animal; domestic,a domestique n. :goja f., vailet m. domestique n. :vailet m., goja f. domicile m. :domicili dominer vt. :daunejar, mestrejar dominer vt. :mestrejar, daunejar Dominique :Domenge,-ja domino m. :dominò dommage m. :domau donc conj. :donc donner un coup d'avertisseur :dar un tutet donner vt. :balhar, dar donner vt. :dar, balhar Donnez-en :balhatz-ne dont pr. rel. :dont rare, préférer qui; qui dont pr. rel. :qui; dont rare, préférer qui Dordogne :Dordonha dorer vt. :daurar dormir vi. :dromir dortoir m. :dromider dos m. :arrea f., rea f., renha f., esquía f. dos m. :esquía f., rea f., arrea f., renha f. dos m. :rea f., arrea f., renha f., esquía f. dos m. :renha f., esquía f., rea f., arrea f. dossier m. :dossièr douane f. :doana douanier,-ère adj./n. :doanèr,a doubler vt. :doblar doublure f. :dobladura doucement adv. :doçament douceur f. :doçor douche f. :docha doué,e adj. :dotat,-ada doué,e adj. :intelligent,a douleur f. :dolor doute m. :dobte douter vi. :dobtar doux,-ce adj. :doç,a douzaine f. :dotzena douzaine nombre approximatif :dotzenat m. douze adj. num. :dotze drain m. :drèn drainer vt. :drenar dramatique adj. :dramatic,a drame m. :drama drap m. de lit :linçòu drap m. tissu :drap drapeau m. :drapèu dresser une bête :masedar, maserar dresser une bête :maserar, masedar dresser vt. :apitar, quilhar dresser vt. :quilhar, apitar drogue f. :dròga droguer vt. :endrogar droguerie f. :drogaria droit,e adj./n. :dret,a drôle adj. :dròlle,-a Drôme :Droma du art. déf. contracté :deu, deth Béarn des Pyrénées du art. partitif ne se traduit que lorsque le nom est précédé d'un adjectif :de du côté de :de la part de, deu costat de, per du côté de :deu costat de, per, de la part de du côté de :per, de la part de, deu costat de du temps de mon enfance :deu temps qu'èri mainatge du temps de mon enfance :deu temps qu'èri mainatge dune f. :duna, tuc de sable dune f. :tuc de sable, duna duper vt. :borrar, colhonar pop. duper vt. :colhonar pop., borrar duquel pr. rel. et interr. :deu quau Durance :Durença durcir vt. :durcir dur,e adj. :dur,a durée f. :durada durer vi :durar, perdurar durer vi :perdurar, durar dureté f. morale :duressa, duror dureté f. morale :duror, duressa, dureté f. physique :duretat duvet m. :duvet, plumajon, plumaishòt, plumasson duvet m. :plumaishòt, plumasson, duvet, plumajon duvet m. :plumajon, plumaishòt, plumasson, duvet duvet m. :plumasson, duvet, plumajon, plumaishòt dynamique adj. :dinamic,a dynamique f. :dinamica dysenterie f. :dissenteria eau f. :aiga Eaux-Bonnes Les :Aigas-Bonas ébène f. :ebèn ébéniste m. :ebenista, menusèr ébéniste m. :menusèr, ebenista éblouir vt. :enlugarnar, enlusernar éblouir vt. :enlusernar, enlugarnar ébouriffé,e adj. :espeluhat,-ada ébranler vt. :abranlir ébriété f. :briaguèr m. ébullition f. :borir m. écaille f. :escalha écart m. :escart écarter vt. :escartar écarter vt. mettre à l'écart :estremar écarte-toi :hè t'enlà. ? écarteur m. course landaise :escartaire, escartur écarteur m. course landaise :escartur, escartaire échafaudage m. :empont échalote f. :escalonha échanger vt. :escambiar échangeur m. route :escambiader échapper vi. :escapar écharde f. :esquilha écharpe f. :eisharpa échasse f. :chanca, escaça échasse f. :escaça, chanca échassier m. :chancaire échauder vt. :escautar échec m. :mauescaduda f. échec m. jeu :escacs m. pl. échelle f. :escala échine f. :arrea, rea, esquia échine f. :esquia, rea, arrea échine f. :rea, arrea, esquia écho m. :arrebomb, remomb, reclam écho m. :rebomb, arremomb, reclam écho m. :reclam, rebomb, arremomb échouer s' pour un bateau :encalhà's échouer vi. :mauescàder-s'i éclabousser vt. :har chisclar éclair m. :eslambrec éclairage m. :esclairatge éclaircir vt. :esclarir éclairer vt. :esclairar, har lutz éclairer vt. :har lutz, esclairar éclat de rire :esclaquerat éclat m. :esclat éclater de rire :esclacà's éclater vi. :esclatar, petar éclater vi. :petar, esclatar éclore vt. :espelir école f. :escòla école maternelle :escòla mairau écolier,-ère n. :escolan,a économie f. :economia économiser vt. :esparnhar, estauviar économiser vt. :estauviar, esparnhar écorce f. :pèth écorcher vt. enlever la peau :pelar écorcher vt. faire une écorchure :escarranhar, esgarrapiar, esgarrissar écorcher vt. faire une écorchure :esgarrapiar, esgarrissar, escarranhar écorcher vt. faire une écorchure :esgarrissar, escarranhar, esgarrapiar Écosse :Escòcia écosser vt. :desquilhar, destecar écosser vt. :destecar, desquilhar écouler vt. :escolar; escórrer écouler vt. :escórrer; escolar écouter vt. :escotar écouteur m. :escotader écran m. cinéma :tela f. écran m. protection :empara f. écraser vt. :esglaishar écrémer vt. :escrestar écrevisse f. :escaravisha Aspe, escrevissa écrevisse f. :escrevissa, escaravisha Aspe écrire vt. :escríver écrit m. :escriut écriture f. :escritura écrivain m. :escrivan écrou m. :escroa f. écrouler s' :aclapà's, esboní's écrouler s' :esboni's, aclapà's écume f. :escuma, espuma, grama écume f. :espuma, grama, escuma écume f. :grama, escuma, espuma écumoire f. :escumader,a, esgramader,a écumoire f. :esgramader,a, escumader,a écureuil m. :esquiròu, gat-esquiròu écureuil m. :gat-esquiròu, esquiròu écurie f. :escuderia édenté,e adj. :escaishalat,-ada, esdentat,-ada édenté,e adj. :esdentat,-ada, escaishalat,-ada édifice m. :edifici édifier vt. :edificar éditer vt. :editar édition f. :edicion Edmond :Edmond Édouard :Audoard, Edoard Édouard :Edoard, Audoard édredon m. :duvet, plumon édredon m. :plumon, duvet éducation f. :educacion effacer vt. :desfaçar, esfaçar effacer vt. :esfaçar, desfaçar effacer vt. essuyer :boishar essuyer effectif,-ive adj. :efectiu,-iva effectuer v. :efectuar, har effectuer v. :har, efectuar effet m. :efèit effeuiller vt. :es.huelhar efffleurer vt. :rasejar efficace adj. :eficaç,a effondrer s' :aclapà's, esboní's effondrer s' :esboní's, aclapà's efforcer s' :esforçà's, espreme's, har-s'i efforcer s' :espreme's, har-s'i, esforçà's efforcer s' :har-s'i, esforçà's, espreme's effort m. :esfòrç effrayer vt. :esglasiar, espaurir, esvarjar effrayer vt. :espaurir, esvarjar, esglasiar effrayer vt. :esvarjar, esglasiar, espaurir effroyable adj. :esvarjable,-a égal,e adj. :egal,a, parièr,a égal,e adj. :parièr,a, egal,a égalité f. :egalitat égard m. :esgard égarer vt./vp. :esbarrir, hòraviar égarer vt./vp. :hòraviar, esbarrir églantier m. :arrosèr sauvatge, garravèr églantier m. :garravèr, arrosèr sauvatge église f. :glèisa égoïsme m. :egoïsme égoïste adj. :egoïsta m./f. égorger vt. :escanar égosiller s' :esganurrà's égout m. :esgot, gotèr égout m. :gotèr, esgot égoutter vt. :esgotar égratigner vt. :esgarrapiar, grafinhar égratigner vt. :grafinhar, esgarrapiar égratignure f. :esgarrapiada, grafinhada égratignure f. :grafinhada, esgarrapiada égrener des pois :destecar césers égrener vt. :desglarar, desquilhar égrener vt. :desquilhar, desglarar Égypte :Egipte eh bien! interj. :alavetz!, e ben! eh bien! interj. :e ben!, alavetz! élaguer vt. :eishartigar, esmondar, espleishar, esbrancar élaguer vt. :esbrancar, eishartigar, esmondar, espleishar élaguer vt. :esmondar, espleishar, esbrancar, eishartigar élaguer vt. :espleishar, esbrancar, eishartigar, esmondar élan m. :aborrida f., aviada f., balanç élan m. :aviada f., balanç, aborrida f. élan m. :balanç, aborrida f., aviada f. élancer s' :aborrí's élargir vt. :eslargir, eslarguir, eslarguar élargir vt. :eslarguar, eslargir, eslarguir élargir vt. :eslarguir, eslarguar, eslargir élastique adj./n. :elastic,a électeur,-trice n. :elector,a élection f. :eleccion électoral,e adj. :electorau m./f. électricien m. :electrician électricité f. :electricitat électrique adj. :electric,a électron m. :electron électronique adj./n. :electronic,a électrophone m. :electrofone, viradisques invariable électrophone m. :viradisques invariable, electrofone élégance f. :elegança élégant,e adj. :elegant,a, escricat,-ada élégant,e adj. :escricat,-ada, elegant,a élément m. :element élémentaire adj. :elementari,-ària Éléonore :Alienòr éléphant m. :elefant élevage m. :eslhevatge élève n. :escolan,a élever vt. :eslhevar, neurir élever vt. :neurir, eslhevar éleveur m. :eslhevaire, neuridor éleveur m. :neuridor, eslhevaire éliminer vt. :eliminar élire vt. :esléger Élisabeth :Elisabèt Élise :Elisa élite f. :eleit le t ne se prononce pas elle, elle est venue :era, qu'ei vienuda elle est venue :qu'ei vienuda elle, s pr. pers. :era,s. complément elle,s pr. pers. :era,s. sujet, on ne le traduit que si on veut insister. éloge m. :laudor f. éloigner vt. :esluenhar éloquence f. :eloquéncia émail m. :esmalh emballage m. :embalatge, troçatge emballage m. :troçatge, embalatge emballer s' pour un cheval :descabestrà's, embalà's emballer s' pour un cheval :embalà's, descabestrà's emballer s' s'enthousiasmer :ahuecà's emballer vt. paquet :embalar, troçar emballer vt. paquet :troçar, embalar embarquer vi./vt. :embarcar embarras m. :embarràs embarras m. obstacle :empach, puisheu, trebuc embarras m. obstacle :puisheu, trebuc, empach embarras m. obstacle :trebuc, empach, puisheu embarrasser vt. gêner :har empach, har puisheu embarrasser vt. gêner :har puisheu, har empach embarrasser vt. mettre dans l'embarras :embarrassar embaucher vi. commencer le travail :començar lo tribalh embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier :embauchar, préner, préner un obrèr, emplegar embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier :emplegar, embauchar, préner, préner un obrèr embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier :préner, préner un obrèr, emplegar, embauchar embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier :préner un obrèr, emplegar, embauchar, préner embellir vt. :emberogir embêtant,e adj. :aburriu,-iva, embestiant,a embêtant,e adj. :embestiant,a, aburriu,-iva embourber vt./vp. :enclotar, engorgar, engravar embourber vt./vp. :engorgar, engravar, enclotar embourber vt./vp. :engravar, enclotar, engorgar embouteillage m. :embotelhatge, encombrament embouteillage m. :encombrament, embotelhatge embranchement m. Classification zool., bot. :embrancament. embranchement m. de voies, de chemins :embrancament, horca f. embranchement m. de voies, de chemins :horca f., embrancament embrasser vt. :abraçar embrasser vt. :abraçar prendre dans les bras embrasser vt. donner un baiser :potoar embrayage m. :francisme, le mot correct serait embragatge embrayage m. :francisme, le mot correct serait embragatge embrouiller vt. :brolhar, entermesclar embrouiller vt. :entermesclar, brolhar émerveiller vt. :esmiraglar émettre vt. :eméter émeute f. :susmauta émigration f. :emigracion émigrer vi. :despatrià's, emigrar émigrer vi. :emigrar, despatrià's Émile :Emili émission f. :emission emmêler vt. :emmesclar, mesclar emmêler vt. :mesclar, emmesclar emmener vt. :hà's seguir émotion f. :emocion émouvoir vt. :esmàver emparer s' :apoderà's empêcher vt. :empachar empereur m. :emperador, emperaire empereur m. :emperaire, emperador empiler vt. :apielar empire m. :empèri emploi m. :emplec employé,e n. :emplegat,-ada employer vt. :emplegar empoisonner vt. :emposoar emporter vt. :emportar, portar, hà's seguir emporter vt. :hà's seguir, emportar, portar emporter vt. :portar, hà's seguir, emportar empoter s' :esmalí's empreinte de doigt :ditada empreinte de pied :peada empreinte de roues :arroderada empreinte f. :mèrca emprunt m. :empront emprunter vt. :emprontar ému,e adj. :esmavut,-uda en arrière :a l'endarrèr en avoir marre :avé'n hartèra, està'n hart en avoir marre :està'n hart, avé'n hartèra en direction de :de cap a, entà en outre :e que mei en pr. pers. :ne, 'n, n' en prép./adv. :en en toute confiance :en tota hidança en vain loc. adv. :en balas, en vaganaut en vain loc. adv. :en vaganaut, en balas en veux-tu? :e'n vòs? encadrer vt. :enquadrar encaisser vt. recouvrer de l'argent :crubar, encaishar encaisser vt. recouvrer de l'argent :encaishar, crubar enceinte adj./f. :embarrassada, prenh, encinta enceinte adj./f. :encinta, embarrassada, prenh enceinte adj./f. :prenh, encinta, embarrasada. enceinte f. :clauson enceinte f. fortification :embarra enceinte f. fossés :envarats m. plur. encercler vt. :cerclar, encerclar encercler vt. :encerclar, cerclar enchanté,e adj. :content,a enchanté,e adj. envoûté :encantat, -ada enchère f. :enquant m., màger-dita enchère f. :màger-dita, enquant m. enclos m. :embarrat, enclau, enclaus enclos m. :enclau, enclaus, embarrat enclos m. :enclaus, embarrat, enclau enclume f. :enclumi m. encombrement m. :encombrament encombrer vt. :encombrar, har puisheu, har empach encombrer vt. :har empach, encombrar, har puisheu encombrer vt. :har puisheu, har empach, encombrar encore adv. :engüèra mont., enqüèra encore adv. :enqüèra, engüèra mont. encourager vt. :encoratjar encre f. :tinta endive f. :endévia endormir vt. :adromir, assomelhar endormir vt. :assomelhar, adromir endroit m. :endret enduire vt. corps gras :untar enduire vt. un mur :perbocar enduit m. corps gras :untatge enduit m. crépi :perbòc énergie f. :energia énergique adj. :energic,a énerver vt. :agaçar, tarritar, tacanhar énerver vt. :tacanhar, agaçar, tarritar énerver vt. :tarritar, tacanhar, agaçar enfance f. Il n'y a pas de mot béarnais correspondant à ce mot français. Il faut tourner autrement. Exemple: du temps de mon enfance: deu temps qu'èri mainatge :mainatge.? enfant n. :chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a enfant n. :dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a enfant n. :gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a enfant n. :mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge enfant n. :mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a enfant n. :nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada enfant n. :poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a enfer m. :in.hèrn enfermer vt. :barrar, embarrar enfermer vt. :embarrar, barrar enfiler vt. :en.hilar enfin adv. :totun enfler vt./vi. :en.hlar. enfoncer s' dans un sol mou :engravà's enfoncer vt. :ahonar, en.honsar enfoncer vt. :en.honsar, ahonar enfourner vt. :en.hornar enfuir s' :huéger engager vt. :engatjar engin m. :engibana f., utís engin m. :utís, engibana f. engloutir vt. :engolir engourdir vt. :engordir engrais m. :engrèish engraisser vi. grossir :vàder bèth,-èra engraisser vt. faire grossir en nourrissant :arpastar, engreishar engraisser vt. faire grossir en nourrissant :engreishar, arpastar engrenage m. :engranatge énigme f. :enigma enivrer vt./vp. :embriagar enjamber vt. :encamar enlaidir vt. :enledir enlever vt. :enlhevar, tirar enlever vt. :tirar, enlhevar ennemi,e adj./n. :enemic,-iga ennui m. :avegèr, devegèr ennui m. :devegèr, avegèr ennui m. souci :chepic, trebuc ennui m. souci :trebuc, chepic ennuyer vt. :avejar, devejar ennuyer vt. :devejar, avejar ennuyer vt. importuner :hartà'n ennuyeux,-se adj. :avegiu,-iva, devegiu,-iva ennuyeux,-se adj. :devegiu,-iva, avegiu,-iva énorme adj. :enòrme,-a enquête f. :enquèsta enraciner vt. :enradigar enragé,e adj. :arraujós,-osa, raujós,-osa, hòu,òla enragé,e adj. :hòu,òla, raujós,-osa, arraujós,-osa enragé,e adj. :raujós,-osa, arraujós,-osa, hòu,òla enregistrer vt. :enregistrar enrhumer s' :enraumassà's mieux que le franc. enrumà's, enrumà's, entecà's enrhumer s' :enrumà's, enraumassà's mieux que le franc. enrumà's, entecà's enrhumer s' :entecà's, enrumà's, enraumassà's mieux que le franc. enrumà's enrichir vt. :enrichir, enriquir mieux que le franc. enrichir enrichir vt. :enriquir mieux que le franc. enrichir, enrichir enroué,e adj. :arrauc,a enrouler vt. :atormerar enseigne f. :ensenha, mustra enseigne f. :mustra, ensenha enseignement m. :ensenhament enseigner vt. :apréner, ensenhar. enseigner vt. :ensenhar, apréner ensemble adv. :amassa, amassas ensemble adv. :amassas, amassa ensemble m. :ensemble ensoleillé,e adj. :ensorelhat,-ada, sorelhat,-ada ensoleillé,e adj. :sorelhat,-ada, ensorelhat,-ada ensorceler vt. :embroishir, ensorcierar ensorceler vt. :ensorcierar, embroishir ensuite adv. :apuish, puish ensuite adv. :puish, apuish entaille f. :pic m. entaille f. encoche :entalh m. entamer vt. :començar, entamenar entamer vt. :entamenar, començar entasser vt. :apielar entendre s' s'accorder :aviene's entendre vt. :audir, enténer entendre vt. :enténer, audir entente f. :ententa enterrement m. :enterrament enterrer vt. :enterrar enthousiasme m. :estrambòrd enthousiasmer s' :ahuecà's entier,-ère adj. :sancèr,a entonnoir m. :honilh entorse f. :tòrçuda, torcuda entorse f. :torcuda, tòrçuda entourer vt. :entornejar entracte m. :enterhèita f. entrain m. :arsec entraînement m. :entrainament entraîner vt. :entrainar entre prép. :enter entrée f. :entrada entreprendre vt. :enterpréner, entinoar entreprendre vt. :entinoar, enterpréner entrepreneur m. :enterpreneire entreprise f. projet :prètz-hèit m. entreprise f. usine :enterpresa entrer vi. :entrar entre-temps adv. :entertant entretenir vt. :entertiéner entretien m. :entertien entretien m. action de tenir en bon état :entertienguda f., entertienuda f. entretien m. action de tenir en bon état :entertienuda f., entertienguda f. entrevue f. :entervista envahir vt. :envadir enveloppe f. :envolòpa. envelopper vt. :troçar envers m. :envèrs prononc. émbès envie f. :enveja, hami envie f. :hami, enveja envieux,-se adj. :envejós,-osa environ adv. :de cap a environs m. pl. :entorns m. pl. envisager vt. :véder de envoi m. :enviada f., mandada f. envoi m. :mandada f., enviada f. envoler s' :envolà's envoyer vt. :enviar, mandar envoyer vt. :mandar, enviar épais,se adj. :espés,-essa épaisseur f. :espessor épandre vt. :espàrser, espartir épandre vt. :espartir, espàrser épargner vt. :esparnhar, estauviar épargner vt. :estauviar, esparnhar éparpiller vt. :esbarrisclar épaule f. :espatla épée f. :espada, espasa épée f. :espasa, espada épeler vt. :letrejar épervier m. :esparvèr, hali Orthez épervier m. :hali Orthez, esparvèr épi m. :cabelh épice f. :espècia épicer vt. :adobar épicerie f. :especiaria épicier,-ere n. :especièr,a épidémie f. :aram m., epidemia épidémie f. :epidemia, aram m. épier vt. :guinhar N.-Béarn, lunar épier vt. :lunar, guinhar N.-Béarn épiler vt. :espelucar épinard m. :espinac épine f. :bròc épingle f. :esplinga épingler vt. :esplingar Épiphanie :Los Reis épisode m. :episòdi éplucher vt. :pelar éponge f. :esponja époque f. :epòca épouser vt. :esposar épouvantable adj. :espaventable,-a épouvantail m. :espanta f. époux,-se n. :espós,-osa épreuve f. :esprava, espròva épreuve f. :espròva, esprava éprouver vt. :espravar, esprovar éprouver vt. :esprovar, espravar épuiser vt. :estarir épurer vt. :depurar équateur m. :equator prononcer ékwatou équerre f. :escaire m. équilibre m. :equilibri équipage m. :equipatge équipe f. :equipa équipement m. :equipament équiper vt. :equipar érafler vt. :escarraunhar Éric :Eric erreur f. :error erreur f. faute :pèca escabeau m. :caisheton, truvèrs, escabèth escabeau m. :escabèth, caisheton, truvèrs escabeau m. :truvèrs, escabèth, caisheton escalader vt. :escalejar, gradilhar escalader vt. :gradilhar, escalejar escalier m. :escalèr escargot m. :carcòlh Aspe, Barétous, escargòlh escargot m. :escargòlh, carcòlh Aspe, Barétous esclavage m. :esclavatge esclave n. :esclau m./f. espace m. :espaci espadrille f. :espartenha Espagne :Espanha espagnol,e adj./n. :espanhòu,-òla espèce f. :espècia t. scient., ordi m. t. pop. espèce f. :ordi m. t. pop., espècia t. scient. espèce f. acabit :traca Espelette :Espeleta Ezpeleta en basque espérance f. :esperança esperer vt. :esperar espion,ne n. :espion,a espoir m. :ahida f., espèr espoir m. :espèr, ahida f. esprit m. :esperit essai m. :ensai prononcé gén. essai essaim m. :eishami, shàmen Aspe essaim m. :shàmen Aspe, eishami essayer vt. :ensajar prononcé gén. éss...], sajar essayer vt. :sajar, ensajar prononcé gén. éss...] essence f. :esséncia essentiel,le adj. :essenciau m./f. essieu m. :èish essor m. :aviada, volada essor m. :volada, aviada essouffler s' :desalenà's, esbohà's essouffler s' :esbohà's, desalenà's essuie-glace m. :boishaglaça essuyer vt. :boishar, eishugar essuyer vt. :eishugar, boishar est m. :èst, lhevant est m. :lhevant, èst Estelle :Estela estime f. :estima estimer vt. :estimar estomac m. :estomac estrade f. :empont m. et conj. :e; i Pyrénées et conj. :i Pyrénées, e étable f. :bòrda de las vacas, cort deu bestiar étable f. :cort deu bestiar, bòrda de las vacas établi m. :banc, taulèr établi m. :taulèr, banc établir vt. :establir établissement m. :establiment étage m. :solèr étagère f. :tauleta étain m. :estam étalage m. endoit où on étale :taulèr m. étalage m. exposition :mustra f. étaler vt. :esténer étang m. :estanc, estanh étang m. :estanh, estanc étape f. :estapa état m. :estat États-Unis :Estats Units étau m. :estòc été m. :estiu éteignez l'électricité :estupatz l'electricitat, estupatz la lutz éteignez l'électricité :estupatz la lutz, estupatz l'electricitat éteindre vt. :estupar éteindre vt. calmer :amortir étendre s' :ajacà's, estene's étendre s' :estene's, ajacà's étendre vt. :esténer étendue f. :estenuda éternel,le adj. :eternau m./f. éternité f. :eternitat éternuer vi. :estornegar, estornugar, estornudar éternuer vi. :estornudar, estornegar, estornugar éternuer vi. :estornugar, estornudar, estornegar Étienne :Estève Étiennette :Estèva, Esteveneta Étiennette :Esteveneta, Estèva étincelle f. :bua, laüsa étincelle f. :laüsa, bua étiquette f. :etiqueta étoffe f. :estòfa étoile f. :estela étonnement m. :estonament étonner vt. :estonar étouffer vt. :estofar étourdi,e adj. :esparvolat,-ada étourneau m. :bistornèth, estorniu étourneau m. :estorniu, bistornèth étrange adj. :estranh,a étranger,-ère adj. :estrangèr,a étrangler vt. :escanar être adroit :estar d'escapsa être m. ce qui est, existe :èste être m. le fait d'exister :estar être v. aux. :estar être vexé :saber-se'n mau étrenner vt. :estrear étrennes f. pl. :estreas étriper vt. :estripar étroit,e adj. :estret,a étude f. :estudi m. étudiant,e n. :estudiant,a étudier vt. :estudiar étui m. :estug prononcez estuty Eugène :Eugèni Eugénie :Eugènia Europe :Euròpa eux pr. pers. :eths évacuer vt. :evacuar évader s' :escapà's évaluation f. :estima, evaluacion évaluation f. :evaluacion, estima évaluer vt. :avalorar, estimar évaluer vt. :estimar, avalorar évangile m. :evangèli évanouir s' :esvaní's, trobà's mau évanouir s' :trobà's mau, esvaní's évanouir s' la brume :desparéisher, esvalisà's évanouir s' la brume :esvalisà's, desparéisher évaporer s' :esvaporà's évasion f. :escapa, evasion évasion f. :evasion, escapa éveillé,e adj. sens figuré :esberit,-ida, escahit,-ida, escarrabelhat,-ada éveillé,e adj. sens figuré :escahit,-ida, escarrabelhat,-ada, esberit,-ida éveillé,e adj. sens figuré :escarrabelhat,-ada, esberit,-ida, escahit,-ida éveillé,e adj. sens propre :deishudat,-ada, desvelhat,-ada éveillé,e adj. sens propre :desvelhat,-ada, deishudat,-ada éveiller vt. :deishudar, desvelhar éveiller vt. :desvelhar, deishudar événement m. :eveniment, hèita f. événement m. :hèita f., eveniment évêque m. :avesque évident,e adj. :evident,a évier m. :aiguèr, terrassèr, herradèr Ossau évier m. :herradèr Ossau, aiguèr, terrassèr évier m. :terrassèr, herradèr Ossau, aiguèr éviter vt. :esvitar évoludon f. :evolucion evoluer vi. :evoluar évoquer vt. :evocar exact,e adj. :exacte,-a exagérer vt. :exagerar examen m. :examen examiner vt. :examinar excédent m. :sobrèr, tròp excédent m. :tròp, sobrèr excellent,e adj. :excellent,a excepté prép. :exceptat, sonque excepté prép. :sonque, exceptat exception f. :excepcion exceptionnel,le adj. :excepcionau m./f. excès m. :excès, tròp excès m. :tròp, excès excité,e adj. :excitat,-ada exciter vt. :aguissar, excitar, ahiscar exciter vt. :ahiscar, aguissar, excitar exciter vt. :excitar, ahiscar, aguissar exclamation f. :exclamacion exclure vt. :excludir excursion f. :camadeta, passejada excursion f. :passejada, camadeta excuse f. :desencusa excuser vt. :desencusar, excusar excuser vt. :excusar, desencusar exécuter vt. :executar, har exécuter vt. :har, executar exemplaire adj./n. :exemplar,a exemple m. :exemple exercer vt. :exerçar exercice m. :exercici exhaler vt. :aulorejar exigeant,e adj. :exigent,a exiger vt. :exigir exil m. :exili exiler vt. :despatriar, exiliar, hòrabandir exiler vt. :exiliar, hòrabandir, despatriar exiler vt. :hòrabandir, despatriar, exiliar existence f. :existéncia exister vi. :existir exotique adj. :exotic,a expansion f. :espandida expédier vt. :expedir, mandar expédier vt. :mandar, expedir expédition f. envoi :expedicion, mandada expédition f. envoi :mandada, expedicion expédition f. militaire :expedicion expérience f. :experiéncia expert m. :expèrt expirer vi. :expirar explication f. :explic m., explicacion explication f. :explicacion, explic m. expliquer en détail :destecar expliquer vt. :explicar exploitation f. act d'exploiter :espleitada exploitation f. terre qu'on exploite :ben m., endret m., espleit m. exploitation f. terre qu'on exploite :endret m., espleit m., ben m. exploitation f. terre qu'on exploite :espleit m., ben m., endret m. exploiter vt. :espleitar exploration f. :exploracion explorer vt. :explorar exploser vi. :explosar, petar exploser vi. :petar, explosar explosion f. :explosion, pet m. explosion f. :pet m., explosion exportation f. :exportacion exporter vt. :exportar exposer vt. :expausar exposition f. :exposicion, mustra exposition f. :mustra, exposicion expressif,-ive adj. :expressiu,-iva expression f. :expression exprimer vt. extraire :esprémer, espremir exprimer vt. extraire :espremir, esprémer exprimer vt. manifester sa pensée :exprimir expulser vt. :expulsar, hòrabandir expulser vt. :hòrabandir, expulsar exténué,e adj. :ahanat,-ada, gorpit,-ida, estaralanguit,-ida exténué,e adj. :estaralanguit,-ida, ahanat,-ada, gorpit,-ida exténué,e adj. :gorpit,-ida, estaralanguit,-ida, ahanat,-ada exterieur m. :endehòra, exterior exterieur m. :exterior, endehòra extérieur,e adj. :de dehòra, exterior,a extérieur,e adj. :exterior,a, de dehòra externe adj./n. :extèrne,-a. extraire vt. :tirar, tréger extraire vt. :tréger, tirar extrait m. :extrèit extraordinaire adj. :extraordinari,-ària extrême adj. :extrème,-a extrémité f. :estrem, extremitat extrémité f. :extremitat, estrem fable f. :fabla fabricant,e n. de préférence: nom de l'objet fabriqué + suffixe -ador,a ou -aire,-a :fabricant,a fabrication f. :fabricacion fabriquer vt. :fabricar façade f. :davant m., devant m. façade f. :devant m., davant m. face à face :cap e cap face f. :cara fâcher se se brouiller avec qqu'un :fachà's dab quauquarrés, maumete's dab quauquarrés fâcher se se brouiller avec qqu'un :maumete's dab quauquarrés, fachà's dab quauquarrés fâcher se se mettre en colère :enmalí's, fachà's fâcher se se mettre en colère :fachà's, enmalí's fâcher vt brouiller :har maumete's fâcher vt. mécontenter :enmalir, fachar fâcher vt. mécontenter :fachar, enmalir facile à :de bon + verbe à l'infinitif facile adj. :aisit,-ida facilité f. :aisèr m., facilitat f. facilité f. :facilitat f., aisèr m. façon f. :faiçon facteur m. :factor facture f. :factura faculté f. :facultat fade adj. fém. :fada fade adj. masc. :fade, fat fade adj. masc. :fat, fade fagot m. :hèish faible adj. :feble,-a, flac,a faible adj. :flac,a, feble,-a faiblesse f. :feblèr m., flaquèr m. faiblesse f. :flaquèr m., feblèr m. faïence f. :faiença faillir vi. :mancar, pensar faillir vi. :pensar, mancar faillite f. :falhita faim f. :hami faineant,e adj. :feniant,a faire attention :avisà's faire bon :aviéne's Faire craquer les os :croishir los òs faire craquer un baiser :har croishir un pòt faire la moue :har botèc, har la mina, har lo mus faire la moue :har la mina, har lo mus, har botèc faire la moue :har lo mus, har la mina, har botèc faire le ménage :netejar la maison faire sa toilette :lavà's faire une chute :càder faire une grosse bise :har croishir un pòt faire vt. :har faisan m. :fesan franc. fait m. :hèit falloir u. impers. :caler fameux,-se adj. :famós,-osa familial,e adj. :familiau m./f. familier,-ère adj. :familièr,a famille f. :familha famine f. :hamièra fanatique adj. :fanatic,a faner se :es.hlorpassar, eslassí's, faní's, passar faner se :eslassí's, faní's, passar, es.hlorpassar faner se :faní's, passar, es.hlorpassar, eslassí's faner se :passar, es.hlorpassar, eslassí's, faní's faner vt. faire le foin :hejar fantaisie f. :fantasia fantôme m. :hantaume farce f. :farça farce f. cuisine :farcit m. farce f. théâtre :farcejada fardeau m. :carca f., hèish, carga f. fardeau m. :carga f., carca f., hèish fardeau m. :hèish, carga f., carca f. farine f. :haría fascisme m. :fascisme fatal,e adj. :fatau m./f. fatigue f. :fatiga, flaquèr m., lassada fatigue f. :flaquèr m., lassada, fatiga fatigue f. :lassada, fatiga, flaquèr m. fatiguer se :fatigà's faucher vt. :dalhar faucille f. :hauç faute f. :fauta, pèca faute f. :pèca, fauta fauteuil m. :fautulh fauve m. :herum fauvette f. :boscarla, parreta, moracha fauvette f. :moracha, boscarla, parreta fauvette f. :parreta, moracha, boscarla faux f. :dalha, dragon m. faux f. :dragon m., dalha faux,-sse adj. :faus,sa faveur f. :favor favorable adj. :favorable,-a Feas :Hias féconder vt. :fecondar féconder vt. animaux :emprenhar fédéral,e adj. :federau m./f. fée f. :hada félibre m. :felibre Félibrige :Felibritge félibrige m. :felibritge Félicie :Feliça félicitations f. pl. :compliments m. pl., felicitacions félicitations f. pl. :felicitacions, compliments m. pl. féliciter vt. :complimentar, felicitar féliciter vt. :felicitar, complimentar femelle f. :fumèla féminin,e adj. :femenin,a femme f. :hembla, hemna femme f. :hemna, hembla fendre vt. :héner fendre vt. bois :escalhar fenêtre f. :ahrièsta Ossau, frinèsta fenêtre f. :frinèsta, ahrièsta Ossau fenouil m. :fenolh, holh Pyr. fenouil m. :holh Pyr., fenolh fente f. :henda Pyrénées, henuda, henèrcla Centre-Béarn, henta fente f. :henèrcla Centre-Béarn, henta, henda Pyrénées, henuda fente f. :henta, henda Pyrénées, henuda, henèrcla Centre-Béarn fente f. :henuda, henèrcla Centre-Béarn, henta, henda Pyrénées fer à repasser :hèr de lissar fer m. :hèr férié,e adj. :feriat,-ada, sabatèr,a férié,e adj. :sabatèr,a, feriat,-ada ferme adj. :fèrme,-a ferme adv. :fèrme, hrem ferme adv. :hrem, fèrme ferme f. :bòrda fermentation f. :borida, fermentacion fermentation f. :fermentacion, borida fermenter vi. :borir fermer à clé :clavar fermer vt. :barrar fermeté f. :fermetat fermeture f. :barradura fermier,-ère n. :bordèr,a féroce adj. :herotge,-ja ferraille f. :herralha fertile adj. :fertil,a, frutèc,a, graniu,-iva fertile adj. :frutèc,a, graniu,-iva, fertil,a fertile adj. :graniu,-iva, fertil,a, frutèc,a fesse f. :maishèra deu cuu, patèrna, pèrna fesse f. :patèrna, pèrna, maishèra deu cuu fesse f. :pèrna, maishèra deu cuu, patèrna festin m. :taulejada f. festival m. :hestejada f. fête f. :hèsta fêter vt. :hestejar feu m. :huec feuillage m. :huelhar, huelhumi, huelhatge feuillage m. :huelhatge, huelhar, huelhumi feuillage m. :huelhumi, huelhatge, huelhar feuille f. :huelha feuilleton m. :huelheton feutre m. :feutre fève f. :hava gròssa février m. :heurèr fiançailles f. pl. :accòrds m. pl., aconsialhas f. pl., fiançalhas f. pl. fiançailles f. pl. :aconsialhas f. pl., fiançalhas f. pl., accòrds m. pl. fiançailles f. pl. :fiançalhas f. pl., accòrds m. pl., aconsialhas f. pl. fiancé,e n. :fiançat,-ada, prometut,-uda fiancé,e n. :prometut,-uda, fiançat,-ada ficeler vt. :cordilhoar, ficelar ficeler vt. :ficelar, cordilhoar ficelle f. :cordilhon m., ficèla ficelle f. :ficèla, cordilhon m. fiche f. dans un fichier :ficha dans un fichier fiche f. piquet, cheville :hica fichier m. :fichièr fidèle adj. :fidèu,-èla fier,e adj. :fièr,a fièvre f. :frèbe f., hrèbe f. fièvre f. :hrèbe f., frèbe f. fiévreux,-se adj. :frebassut,-uda figue f. :higa figuier m. :higuèr figure f. :figura figure f. visage :cara figurer vi. :figurar fil à plomb :plomb fil de fer :hiu d'archau fil m. :hieu, hiu fil m. :hiu, hieu file f. :arrua, coda, cordiòla file f. :coda, cordiòla, arrua file f. :cordiòla, arrua, coda filer vi/vt. faire le fil :hialar filer vi/vt. s'esquiver :escapà's filet m. :hialat filet m. viande :longuet fille f. enfant du père et de la mère :hilha fille f. enfant du sexe fém. :dròlla, mainada fille f. enfant du sexe fém. :mainada, dròlla filleul,e n. :hilhòu,-òla film m. :filme fils du terroir :hilh de la tasca fils m. :hilh filtre m. :colader, filtre filtre m. :filtre, colader filtrer vt. :filtrar filtrer vt. liquide :colar, passar filtrer vt. liquide :passar, colar filtrer vt. suinter :colar fin f. :cap m., fin fin f. :fin, cap m. finale f. :finala finances f. pl. :finanças fin,e adj. :fin,a fin,e adj. seul. sens propre :miut,-uda finesse f. :finessa finir vt. :acabar, fenir finir vt. :fenir, acabar Finlande :Finlàndia fixe adj. :fixe,-a fixer vt. :fixar flacon m. :flascon flamber vi. :eslamar, usclar flamber vi. :usclar, eslamar flamme f. :ehlama, hlama Aspe flamme f. :hlama Aspe, ehlama flatter vt. :flatar, flatonar flatter vt. :flatonar, flatar flèche f. :flècha, sageta flèche f. :sageta, flècha flemme f. :canha fleur f. :es.hlor en Béarn, ce mot désigne seul. les fleurs des arbres fruitiers, le velouté de certains fruits, la fleur du vin ou la moisissure fleur f. d'ornament :flor Fleurance :Florença fleurir vi. :es.hlorir, florir fleurir vi. :florir, es.hlorir fleurir vi. orner :flocar vt. fleuve m. :aiga f., fluvi m. fleuve m. :fluvi m., aiga f. flocon m. :pelusa f., plumaish, plumalh flocon m. :plumaish, plumalh, pelusa f. flocon m. :plumalh, pelusa f., plumaish Florence :Floréncia flotte f. :flòta flotter vi. :flotar flûte! :boha!; tuta! flûte! :tuta!; boha! flûte f. :flabuta, flaüta flûte f. :flaüta, flabuta foi f. :fe foie m. :hitge foin m. :hen foire f. :hèira, hera foire f. :hera, hèira fois f. :còp m. Foix :Foish Fois en languedocien folie f. :holia folklore m. :folclòre foncé,e adj. :escur,a, fonçat,-ada foncé,e adj. :fonçat,-ada, escur,a fonction f. :foncion fonctionnaire m. :foncionari fonctionner vi. :anar, foncionar fonctionner vi. :foncionar, anar fond m. :hons fondamental,e adj. :fondamentau m./f. fondation f. :fondacion fonder vt. :apitar, fondar fonder vt. :fondar, apitar fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force :ahone's, hone's, honir, hóner, ahóner fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force :ahóner, hóner, ahone's, hone's, honir fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force :hone's, ahone's, honir, hóner, ahóner fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force :hóner, ahóner, ahone's, hone's, honir fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force :honir, ahóner, hóner, ahone's, hone's fondre vi. se liquéfier :hone's, hóner fondre vi. se liquéfier :hóner, hone's fondre vt. liquéfier :hóner fonds m. propriété, capital, qualités morales :fons fontaine f. :hondan Aspe, Barétous, hont fontaine f. :hont, hondan Aspe, Barétous fonte f. métal :fonta football m. :fotbòl footballeur m. :fotbolaire forage m. :horadatge force f. :fòrça, hortalessa force f. :hortalessa, fòrça forcément adv. :per fòrça, per segur forcément adv. :per segur, per fòrça forcer vi/vt. :forçar forêt f. :bòscs m. pl., seuva vx forêt f. :seuva vx, bòscs m. pl. forge f. :harga forger vt. :hargar, horgar forger vt. :horgar, hargar forgeron m. :haur, haure S.-E.-Béarn forgeron m. :haure S.-E.-Béarn, haur formalité f. :formalitat format m. :format forme f. :fòrma former vt. :formar, har former vt. :har, formar formidable adj. :formidable,-a formule f. :formula fort adv. :hòrt fort,e adj. :hòrt,a fortifier vt. :fortificar fortune f. :fortuna fosse f. :clòt m., hòssa fosse f. :hòssa, clòt m. fossé m. :arrelha f., varat fossé m. :varat, arrelha f. fou, folle adj./n. :hòu, hòla foudre f. :perigle m.?, tonèrre m. foudre f. :tonèrre m., perigle m.? fouet m. :foet, hoet fouet m. :hoet, foet fougeraie f. :heugar m. fougère f. :heuç, heuguèra fougère f. :heuguèra, heuç fouiller vt. :esbohilhar, horrucar, hodilhar fouiller vt. :hodilhar, esbohilhar, horrucar fouiller vt. :horrucar, hodilhar, esbohilhar fouine f. :hagina foulard m. :carrat, charpa f. foulard m. :charpa f., carrat foule f. :horrèra fouler vt. :horar four m. :horn fourche f. :horca, horcat m. fourche f. :horcat m., horca fourchette f. :forcheta, forqueta mieux que le franc. forcheta fourchette f. :forqueta mieux que le franc. forcheta, forcheta fourgon m. :forgon fourmi f. :ahromiga fourneau m. :cosinèra f. fourneau m. industrie :fornèu fournir vt. :hornir fourré m. :broishagar, matar fourré m. :matar, broishagar fourrure f. :perissa foyer m. :larèr foyer rural :larèr rurau fraction f. :fraccion fracture f. :copadura fracture f. membre :alèb fragile adj. :fragil,a fragile adj. objet :brisadís,-issa fragile adj. santé :delicat,-ada fraîcheur f. :frescor fraîcheur f. temps :frescura frais, fraîche adj. :fresc,a frais m. pl. :despensas f. pl. fraise f. :ahraga fraisier m. :ahraguèr framboise f. :aligardon m. framboisier m. :aligardon franc m. monnaie :franc appell. officielle, liura f. appell. pop. franc m. monnaie :liura f. appell. pop., franc appell. officielle français,e adj. :francés,-esa français,e adj. péjor. :franchimand,a franc,-che adj. :franc,a France :França franchir vt. :passar, traucar franchir vt. :traucar, passar François,e :Francés,-esa frapper vt./vi. :trucar fraternité f. :frairèra, fraternitat fraternité f. :fraternitat, frairèra fraude f. :frauda frayeur f. :esglàs m. Frédéric,-ique :Frederic,a frein m. :travader freiner vi. :travar frelon m. :bossalon Vic-Bilh, brossalon frelon m. :brossalon; bossalon Vic-Bilh frêne m. :hrèischo fréquent,e adj. :frequent,a fréquenter vt. :anar dab, frequentar peu usité fréquenter vt. :frequentar peu usité, anar dab frère m. :frair E.-Béarn, hrair frère m. :hrair, frair E.-Béarn friandise f. :boniqueria frileux, se adj. :ahredolit,-ida, hredolit,-ida, hredolic,a, ahredolic,a, . frileux, se adj. :hredolic,a, ahredolic,a, ahredolit,-ida, hredolit,-ida. frileux, se adj. :hredolit,-ida, ahredolit,-ida, hredolic,a, ahredolic,a, . frileux,-se adj. :ahredolic,a, hredolic,a, ahredolit,-ida, hredolit,-ida. frire vt. :fríser frisé,e adj. :frisat,-ada frisé,e adj. cheveux :peuanerat,-ada friser vt./vi. :frisar frisson m. :arisson, arreguilh frisson m. :arreguilh, arisson frit,e adj. :frit,a fritons m. pl. :chichons, chinchons, greisherons fritons m. pl. :chinchons, greisherons, chichons fritons m. pl. :greisherons, chichons, chinchons froid,e adj./n. :hred,a froisser vt. :frolhar froisser vt. sens figuré :mancar frôler vt. :hregar fromage m. :hromatge froment m. :hroment fronde f. :hona front m. :front, tèsta f. front m. :tèsta f., front frontière f. :frontèra, termièra frontière f. :termièra, frontèra Frontignan :Frontinhan fronton m. :fronton fronton m. maison :frontèr frotter vt. :fretar fruit m. :frut fruitier,-ère adj. :frutèr,a fruits m. pl. :fruta f. fuel m. :fuèl, gasòli fuel m. :gasòli, fuèl fugitif,-ive adj. :hueitiu,-iva fuir vi. :huéger fuir vi. récipient :pèrder fuite f. action de s'enfuir :escapa, huèita fuite f. action de s'enfuir :huèita, escapa fuite f. liquide :escapa, pèrta fuite f. liquide :pèrta, escapa fumée f. :hum m. fumer vi./vt. :humar fumer vi./vt. la terre :hemar fumer vi./vt. tabac :fumar fumier m. :hems, humèr fumier m. :humèr, hems funiculaire m. :funiculari furet m. :huret, huron furet m. :huron, huret fureter vi. :herucar, horrucar, huretar fureter vi. :horrucar, huretar, herucar fureter vi. :huretar, herucar, horrucar furieux,-se adj. :furiós,-osa furoncle m. :es.hloronc fuseau m. :hus, husèth fuseau m. :husèth, hus fusée f. :fusada fuselage m. :fuselatge fusil m. :fesilh, fusilh fusil m. :fusilh, fesilh fusiller vt. :fesilhar, fusilhar fusiller vt. :fusilhar, fesilhar fusion f. :fusion futur m. :aviéner, futur futur m. :futur, aviéner futur,a adj. :futur,a Gabriel,le :Gabrièu,-èla gâcher vt. délayer :destrempar gâcher vt. gaspiller :guastar gage m. :gatge gagner vt. :ganhar gai,e adj. :gaujós,-osa gaieté f. :gai m., gaujor gaieté f. :gaujor, gai m. gain m. :ganh galerie f. :galeria galerie f. balcon :balcon, balet galerie f. balcon :balet, balcon galet m. :arrebòt Galles Pays de :Païs de Galles galon m. :galon galop m. :galòp gambader vi. :garrimbejar, pitnar gambader vi. :pitnar, garrimbejar gamin,e n. :drollet,a gamme f. :gama Gan :Gan gant m. :guant Gap :Gap garage m. :garatge garagiste m. :garatgista garantir vt. :garantir, guarantir garantir vt. :guarantir, garantir garbure f. :garbura garçon m. :dròlle, gojat garçon m. :gojat, dròlle garde f. :guarda garder vt. :guardar garderie f. :guardaria gardien,ne n. :guardian,a gare f. :gara garer vt. :parcar Garlin :Garlin garnir vt. :garnir, guarnir garnir vt. :guarnir, garnir Garonne :Garona Gascogne :Gasconha gascon,ne adj./n. :gascon,a gaspiller vt. :esperdiciar, gaspilhar, guastar gaspiller vt. :gaspilhar, guastar, esperdiciar gaspiller vt. :guastar, esperdiciar, gaspilhar Gaston :Gaston gâteau m. :còca f., pastís gâteau m. :pastís, còca f. gâter un enfant :viciar gâter vt. :guastar gauche adj. :esquèr,a prononcer le r; gauche,-a franc. gauche adj. :gauche,-a franc., esquèr,a pronocer le r gauche f. :esquèrra, gaucha franc. gauche f. :gaucha franc., esquèrra gauchir se :beucà's, embeucà's gauchir se :embeucà's, beucà's Gaule :Gàllia gave m. :gave gaver vt. :enguiserar gaz m. :gas gazon m. pelouse gazonnée :pelosa f., tascat gazon m. pelouse gazonnée :tascat, pelosa f. gazon m. plante :erbilhon geai m. :gai géant,e adj./n. :gigant,a gel m. :tòr prononcer le r, torrada f. gel m. :torrada f., tòr prononcer le r gelée f. :gelada gelée f. forte gelée :torrada geler vi./vt. :gelar, torrar geler vi./vt. :torrar, gelar Gelos :Gelòs Gémeaux Les Zod. :Los Bessons, Los Miejons Gémeaux Les Zod. :Los Miejons, Los Bessons gémir vi. :gemicar, gemir gémir vi. :gemir, gemicar gencive f. :anhiva gendarme m. :gendarma gendarmerie f. :gendarmaria gendre m. :gendre gêner vt. :har empach, har puishèu gêner vt. :har puishèu, har empach général,e adj./n. :generau m./f. généraliser vt. :generalisar génération f. :generacion généreux,-se adj. :generós,-osa genêt m. :gèsta f.; nhèsta f. N.-E.-Béarn genêt m. :nhèsta f. N.-E.-Béarn, gèsta f. Genève :Genèva génie m. :engèni génisse f. :bima, jota, vetèra génisse f. :jota, vetèra, bima génisse f. :vetèra, bima, jota genou m. :jolh genre m. :genre gens de connaissance :coneguts m. pl., coneishuts m. pl., coneishenças f. pl. gens de connaissance :coneishenças f. pl., coneguts m. pl., coneishuts m. pl. gens de connaissance :coneishuts m. pl., coneishenças f. pl., coneguts m. pl. gens m. pl. :gent f., monde m. gens m. pl. :monde m., gent f. gentil,le adj. :brave,-a, charmant,a gentil,le adj. :charmant,a, brave,-a géographie f. :geografia géologie f. :geologia géométrie f. :geometria Georges :Jòrdi, Jòrli, Jòrgi Georges :Jòrgi, Jòrdi, Jòrli Georges :Jòrli, Jòrgi, Jòrdi Ger :Gèr géranium m. :geraniom gérant,e n. :gerent,a Gérard :Gerard gerbe f. :garba gercé,e adj. :bisat,-ada, halhassat,-ada, brastat,-ada gercé,e adj. :brastat,-ada, bisat,-ada, halhassat,-ada gercé,e adj. :halhassat,-ada, brastat,-ada, bisat,-ada gerçure f. :halhassa, halhasson m. gerçure f. :halhasson m., halhassa Germain,e :German,a Gestas :Gestàs geste m. :gèste gibecière f. :carnièr m., gibecièra gibecière f. :gibecièra, carnièr m. gibier m. :gibièr gifle f. :cohat m., teca gigantesque adj. :gigantesc,a gigoter vi. :arpatejar, espernabàter gigoter vi. :espernabàter, arpatejar Gilbert,e :Gilabèrt,a gilet m. :gilet Gilles :Gil, Gili Gilles :Gili, Gil giroflée f. :claveter m., guiroflèia giroflée f. :guiroflèia, claveter m. giron m. :hauda Pyr., hauta giron m. :hauta, hauda Pyr. Gironde :Gironda girouette f. :viroleta Gisèle :Gisela gisement m. géologie :banc, jaç gisement m. géologie :jaç, banc gîte m. d'un animal :jaç glace f. eau gelée :glaç m., tòr m. glace f. eau gelée :tòr m., glaç m. glace f. miroir, dessert :glaça glacer vt. :glaçar glacier m. :glacèr glaçon m. :tarròc de glaç glaïeul m. :sabre gland m. :agland, gland gland m. :gland, agland glande f. :glanda glaner vt. :espigar, espiugar glaner vt. :espiugar, espigar glissant,e adj. :eslurradís,-issa glissant,e adj. terrain :eslurèc,a glisser vi :eslissar, eslurrar glisser vi :eslurrar, eslissar glisser vi terrain :esboní's globe m. :glòbe gloire f. :glòria goal m. :gòl golfe m. :gòlfe gomme f. :goma gond m. :gond gonfler vt./vi. :gonflar gonfler vt./vi. enfler :en.hlar gorge f. :còth m. seul. anatom. gorge f. :gòrja gorge f. gosier :ganitèth m. gorgée f. :gorrup m., horrup m., herrup m. gorgée f. :herrup m., gorrup m., horrup m. gorgée f. :horrup m., herrup m., gorrup m. goudron m. :gondron gouffre m. :gorg goujon m. poisson :trauguen, tròga f. goujon m. poisson :tròga f., trauguen gourde f. :bota, gorda. gourde f. :gorda, bota gourmand,e adj. :gormand,a gourmandise f. :gormandèr gousse d'ail :ascla O.-Béarn, Pyr. gousse f. :pèrna E.-Béarn gousse f. cosse :teca goût m. :gost goûter m. :vrespèr, vresperon, vresperòt goûter m. :vresperon, vresperòt, vrespèr goûter m. :vresperòt, vrespèr, vresperon goûter vt./vi. :gostar, tastar goûter vt./vi. :tastar, gostar goûter vt./vi. manger l'après-midi :har vresperon, har vresperòt, vrespejar goûter vt./vi. manger l'après-midi :har vresperòt, har vresperon, vrespejar goûter vt./vi. manger l'après-midi :vrespejar, har vresperon, har vresperòt goutte f. :gota gouttière f. :gotèra gouvernail m. :barra f., timon gouvernail m. :timon, barra f. gouvernement m. :govèrn gouverner vt. :governar grâce à :gràcias a, mercés a grâce à :mercés a, gràcias a grâce f. :gràcia grâcieux,-se adj. :graciós,-osa grade m. :grade grain de beauté :pastilha grain m. :gran graine f. :grana graisse f. :grèish m., grèisha graisse f. :grèisha, grèish m. graisser vt. :greishar, untar graisser vt. :untar, greishar graisserons m. pl. :chichons, chinchons, greisherons graisserons m. pl. :chinchons, greisherons, chichons graisserons m. pl. :greisherons, chichons, chinchons grammaire f. :gramatica grammatical,e adj. :gramaticau m./f. gramme m. :grama grand,e adj. :gran,a grandeur f. :grandor grandiose adj. :grandós,-osa grandir vi. :créisher, pravar, vàder gran grandir vi. :pravar, vàder gran, créisher grandir vi. :vàder gran, créisher, pravar grand-mère f. :mair-bona, mairana grand-mère f. :mairana, mair-bona grand-père m. :pair-bon, pairan grand-père m. :pairan, pair-bon grands-parents m. pl. :grans-parents, pairans grands-parents m. pl. :pairans, grans-parents grange f. :bòrda graphique m. :grafic grappe f. :gaspa gras,se adj. :gras,sa Gratien :Gracian gratification f. :gratificacion gratis adv. :gratis gratter vt. :gratar gratuit,e adj. :a gratis, gratuit,a gratuit,e adj. :gratuit,a, a gratis grave adj. maladie :seriós,-osa grave adj. sonorité :baish,a, shord,a grave adj. sonorité :shord,a, baish,a gravier m. :calhavets m. pl., gravièr gravier m. :gravièr, calhavets m. pl. gravir vt. :agradilhar, gradilhar, garrapetar, pujar gravir vt. :garrapetar, gradilhar, agradilhar, pujar gravir vt. :gradilhar, agradilhar, garrapetar, pujar gravir vt. :pujar, garrapetar, gradilhar, agradilhar gravité f. attitude :seriosèr m. gravité f. sc. physique :gravetat gravure f. :gravadura gré m. :grat Grèce :Grècia, Hellada Grèce :Hellada, Grècia grec,que adj. :grèc,a greffer vt. :embeudar Grégoire :Gregòri grêle f. :grèla grêler vi. :grelar, pèirabàter grêler vi. :pèirabàter, grelar grelot m. :esquiron grelotter vi. :tremolar de hred Grenade :Granada grenier m. :graèr, solèr grenier m. :solèr, graèr grenouille f. :graulha, griaulha grenouille f. :griaulha, graulha grève f. arrêt de travail :grèva grève f. grève de sable :sabladiu m., sablar m. grève f. grève de sable :sablar m., sabladiu m. grève f. rivage :glarèr m., grava grève f. rivage :grava, glarèr m. gréviste n. :grevista griffe f. :urpa gril m. :grasilha f., tostadèr gril m. :tostadèr, grasilha f. grillade f. :grasilhada, tostada grillade f. :tostada, grasilhada grillage m. :grilhatge, triscat grillage m. :triscat, grilhatge grille f. :grilha griller vi./vt. :grasilhar, tostar griller vi./vt. :tostar, grasilhar grillon m. insecte :grith grillons m. pl. charcuterie :chichons, chinchons, greisherons grillons m. pl. charcuterie :chinchons, greisherons, chichons grillons m. pl. charcuterie :greisherons, chichons, chinchons grimacer vi. :grimacejar grimper vi. :garrapar grincer vi. :carrincar grippe f. :gripa gris,e adj. :gris,a grive f. :tord m. grive f. grive draine :trida grogner vi. :arroganhar, gronhar, ronhar grogner vi. :gronhar, ronhar, arroganhar grogner vi. :ronhar, arroganhar, gronhar gronder vi./vt. bruit :bronir vi. gronder vi./vt. semonce :cridar vt. groseille f. groseille à maquereau :grosèlha groseille f. groseille rouge :arrasim de colindra groseillier m. :colindre gros,se adj. :bèth,-èra, gròs,sa gros,se adj. :gròs,sa, bèth,-èra grosseur f. :grossor grossier,-ère adj. :grossièr,a grossir vi./vt. :grossir, vàder bèth,-èra, pravar grossir vi./vt. :pravar, vàder bèth,-èra, grossir grossir vi./vt. :vàder bèth,-èra, grossir, pravar grotte f. :crec m. Aspe, tuta, cuèva, espeluga, cret m. Ossau grotte f. :cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe, tuta, cuèva, espeluga grotte f. :cuèva, espeluga, cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe, tuta grotte f. :espeluga, cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe, tuta, cuèva grotte f. :tuta, cuèva, espeluga, cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe groupe m. :grop grouper vt. :gropar grue f. :grua gué m. :guà guêpe f. :vèspa, vrèspa guêpe f. :vrèspa, vèspa guère adv. :guaire guérir vi./vt. :guarir guérison f. :guarison guerre f. :guèrra guetter vt. :argüeitar, güeitar guetter vt. :güeitar, argüeitar gueule f. :gauta, gula gueule f. :gula, gauta gui m. :vesc guichet m. :frineston pop., guichet guichet m. :guichet, frineston pop. guide m. :gavidaire, guida guide m. :guida, gavidaire guider vt. :davantejar, guidar, gavidar guider vt. :gavidar, davantejar, guidar guider vt. :guidar, gavidar, davantejar Guillaume :Guilhèm guillemets m. pl. :guilhemets, verguetas f. pl. guillemets m. pl. :verguetas f. pl., guilhemets guirlande f. :garlanda guitare f. :guitarra Gustave :Gustau Guyenne :Guiana gymnastique f. :gimnastica gynécologue n. :ginecologue m./f. habile adj. :abile,-a, abille,-a habile adj. :abille,-a, abile,-a habileté f. :abilessa, abillesa, abiletat, abilletat habileté f. :abiletat, abilletat, abillessa, abilesa habileté f. :abillessa, abilesa, abiletat, abilletat habileté f. :abilletat, abiletat, abillessa, abilesa habiller vt. :apelhar, vestir habiller vt. :vestir, apelhar habitant,e n. :abitant,a, poblant,a habitant,e n. :poblant,a, abitant,a habitation f. :abitacion, abitança habitation f. :abitança, abitacion habiter vt./vi. :abitar, demorar vi. habiter vt./vi. :demorar vi., abitar habits m. pl. :harda f., pelhas f. pl., vestissi m., vestidura f. habits m. pl. :harda f., pelhas f. pl., vestissi m., vestidura f. habits m. pl. :pelhas f. pl., vestissi m., vestidura f., harda f. habits m. pl. :vestidura f., harda f., pelhas f. pl., vestissi m. habits m. pl. :vestissi m., vestidura f., harda f., pelhas f. pl. habitude f. :abitud, acostuma habitude f. :acostuma, abitud habituel,le adj. :abituau m./f., acostumèr,a habituel,le adj. :acostumèr,a, abituau m./f. habituer vt. :abituar, acostumar habituer vt. :acostumar, abituar hache f. :destraleta dimin., destrau, piòla hache f. :destrau, piòla; destraleta dimin. hache f. :piòla, destraleta dimin., destrau Hagetmau :Haget haie f. :plèish, sèga f. Vic-Bilh haie f. :sèga f. Vic-Bilh, plèish haine f. :òdi haleine f. :alet halle f. :hala halte f. :estanguet m., estanquet m. halte f. :estanquet m., estanguet m. hameau m. :ahitau, bordalat hameau m. :bordalat, ahitau hameçon m. :am hanche f. :anca, malh m. hanche f. :malh m., anca hangar m. :costèr, envan hangar m. :envan, costèr hanneton m. :escarbalh hardi,e adj. :atrevit,-ida, hardit,-ida hardi,e adj. :hardit,-ida, atrevit,-ida haricot m. :hava f. Orthez, mongeta f. E.-Béarn, havòla f. Centre-Béarn, Oloron haricot m. :havòla f. Centre-Béarn, Oloron, hava f. Orthez, mongeta f. E.-Béarn haricot m. :mongeta f. E.-Béarn, havòla f. Centre-Béarn, Oloron, hava f. Orthez haricot vert :tecon harmonie f. :armonia harmonieux,-se adj. :armoniós,-osa harnais m. :arnés hasard m. hasard heureux :asard, escadença f. hasard m. hasard heureux :escadença f., asard hasard m. hasard malheureux :mauescadença f. hâter se :amanejà's, esdeburà's hâter se :esdeburà's, amanejà's hausse f. :hauça, pujada hausse f. :pujada, hauça haut m. :bèc, haut, som haut m. :haut, som, bèc haut m. :som, bèc, haut haut,e adj. :haut,a hauteur f. :hautor haut-parleur m. :hautparlaire Haye La :La Haia hebdomadaire adj. :ebdomadari,-ària, setmanèr,a hebdomadaire adj. :setmanèr,a, ebdomadari,-ària hebdomadaire m. :ebdomadari, setmanari, jornau setmanèr hebdomadaire m. :jornau setmanèr, ebdomadari, setmanari hebdomadaire m. :setmanari, jornau setmanèr, ebdomadari hectare m. :ectara f. hectolitre m. :ectolitre hélàs! interj. :ailàs!; malaia! hélàs! interj. :malaia!; ailàs! Hélène :Elena hélice f. :eliça hélicoptère m. :elicoptèr pron. le r hémisphère m. :emisfèri hémorragie f. :emorragia, pèrta de sang hémorragie f. :pèrta de sang, emorragia hémorroïdes f. pl. :emorrugas, esmorrugas hémorroïdes f. pl. :esmorrugas, emorrugas Hendaye :Hendaia Henri :Enric Henriette :Enriqueta Hérault :Erau herbe f. :èrba, gèrba herbe f. :gèrba, èrba hérisser se :ariçà's hérisson m. :ariçon héritage m. :eretatge hériter vi. :eretar héritier,-ère n. :eretèr,a héroïque adj. :eroïc,a héroïsme m. :eroïsme héron m. :bernat pescaire, guilhèm pescaire héron m. :guilhèm pescaire, bernat pescaire héros m. :eròi herse f. :arrascla herser vt. :arrasclar hésitation f. :esitacion hésiter vi. :esitar hêtre m. :hac O.-Béarn; hau E.-Béarn, hai N.-Béarn hêtre m. :hai N.-Béarn; hac O.-Béarn; hau E.-Béarn hêtre m. :hau E.-Béarn, hai N.-Béarn, hac O.-Béarn heure f. :òra heureux,-se adj. :urós,-osa heurter vt. :trebucar, tumar, tustar heurter vt. :tumar, tustar, trebucar heurter vt. :tustar, trebucar, tumar hibou m. :gahús, guehús hibou m. :guehús, gahús hier adv. :ger hiérarchie f. :ierarquia Hippolyte :Ipolit, Polit Hippolyte :Polit, Ipolit hirondelle f. :auringla, irongleta hirondelle f. :irongleta, auringla histoire f. conte, fait :hèita, istuèra histoire f. conte, fait :istuèra, hèita histoire f. science :istòria historique adj. :istoric,a hiver m. :ivèrn hocher la tête vt. horizont. :cabossejar hocher la tête vt. vertical. :senar Hollande :los Païs Baishs homme m. :òmi Hongrie :Hongria honnête adj. :aunèste,-a honneur m. :aunor Honoré :Onorat honorer vt. :aunorar Honorine :Norina, Onorina Honorine :Onorina, Norina honte f. :honta, vergonha honte f. :vergonha, honta honteux,-se adj. :vergonhós,-osa hôpital m. :espitau horaire adj./n. :orari,-ària horizon m. :orisont, pè deu cèu horizon m. :pè deu cèu, orisont horizontal,e adj. :orisontau m./f., planèr,a horizontal,e adj. :planèr,a, orisontau m./f. horloge f. :arrelòtge m., relòtge m. horloge f. :relòtge m., arrelòtge m. horloger m. :arrelotgèr, relotgèr horloger m. :relotgèr, arrelotgèr horreur f. :hastialetat, orror horreur f. :orror, hastialetat horrible adj. :hastiau m./f., òrre,-a horrible adj. :òrre,-a, hastiau m./f. hors prép./adv. :hòra hors-d'œuvre m. :entrada f. hortensia m. :ortensià hospice m. :espitau, ospici hospice m. :ospici, espitau hostile adj. :ostil,a hostilité f. :ostilitat hôtel m. :ostalaria f., ostau hôtel m. :ostau, ostalaria f. hôtelier m. :ostalèr hôte,sse n. :òste,-a hotte f. :cimarra hotte f. architect. :mantèth m. houe f. :hosser m., pica f. houe f. :pica f., hosser m. houx m. :agreu huguenot,te adj./n. :huganaut,a Hugues :Uc Huguette :Ugueta huile f. :òli m./f. huiler vt. :oliar huit adj. num. :ueit huitième adj. num. :ueitau m./f. humain,e adj./n. :uman,a humanité f. :umanitat humeur f. :umor humide adj. :umide,-a humidité f. :umiditat humilier vt. :abaishar, umiliar humilier vt. :umiliar, abaishar humour m. :umor hurler vi. :cridar, uglar hurler vi. :uglar, cridar Hyacinthe :Jacint hygiène f. :igièna hypocrisie f. :ipocrisia hypocrite adj./n. :ipocrita m./f. hypothèse f. :ipotèsi ici adv. :ací; aciu Orthez ici adv. :aciu Orthez, ací ici, je l'ai :ací, que l'èi idéal,e adj. :ideau m./f. idée f. :idea identique adj. :identic,a identité f. :identitat idiot,e adj./n. :pèc, f.: pèga Idron :Idron Ignace :Ignaci ignorance f. :ignorància ignorer vt. :ignorar Iholdy :Ihòldi Iholdi en basque il a échoué :que s'i ei mauescadut il a échoué à son examen :que s'a mancat l'examèn il a été vexé :que'n l'a sabut mau il a failli se casser la jambe :que s'a pensat copar la cama il a redoublé :que s'i ei tornat il aura de la chance s'il s'en tire :que serà plan urós se s'ac vira il avait dit qu'il le ferait aussitôt qu'il pourrait :qu'avè dit qu'ac hasore autanlèu qui podore il bruine :qu'arroseja, que plavusqueja, que brumeja il bruine :que brumeja, qu'arroseja, que plavusqueja il bruine :que plavusqueja, que brumeja, qu'arroseja il est aussi grand que toi :qu'ei autan gran com tu il est plus beau que je ne le pensais :qu'ei mei bèth qui non pensavi il est tout de même venu :totun qu'ei vienut Il est trois heures :que son tres òras il était si aimable! :qu'èra tant amistós! il était tellement loin que je ne le voyais pas :qu'èra tan luenh qui non vedi pas il faudrait qu'il le fasse aussitôt qu'il pourra :que caleré qu'ac hascosse autanlèu qui podosse il, ils pr. pers. sujet ne se traduit pas :eth, eths il leur donna à chacun un fusil :que'us balhè sengles fesilhs il lui fait du chantage :que'u passa l'escanacòth. il m'a dit :que m'a dit il m'a éclaboussé d'eau :que m'a hèit chisclar aiga tà dessús il me dit :que'm ditz il me tarde de :que'm tarda de, que'm triga de il me tarde de :que'm triga de, que'm tarda de il n'a pas bronché; il n'a rien dit il n'a pas réagi :n'a pas dit arren; ne mautà pas il n'a pas bronché; il n'a rien dit il n'a pas réagi :ne mautà pas; n'a pas dit arren il ne faut pas les fâcher brouiller :ne'us cau pas har maumete's il n'y a personne :non i a pas arrés il n'y en a pas du tout :ne n'i a pas briga il ressemble à son père :que's sembla au pair il s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie :que's he a la soa navèra vita il s'appelle :que s'apèra il se tait :que's cara il s'en tire bien :que s'ac vira plan il siège au Parlement de Navarre :qu'a un sièti au Parlament de Navarra, que's sed au Parlament de Navarra il siège au Parlement de Navarre :que's sed au Parlament de Navarra, qu'a un sièti au Parlament de Navarra il t'a dit :que t'a dit il te dit :que't ditz il tonne :lo tonnerre que peta, lo tonnerre que rugla il tonne :lo tonnerre que rugla, lo tonnerre que peta il va en rester :que'n va sobrar il va falloir envisager le départ :que va caler véder de se n'anar. il va tonner :que va periglar, que va tonerrar, que va petar, que va ruglar il va tonner :que va petar, que va ruglar, que va periglar, que va tonerrar il va tonner :que va ruglar, que va periglar, que va tonerrar, que va petar il va tonner :que va tonerrar, que va petar, que va ruglar, que va periglar il vend des objets divers :que ven causas de totas il y a :que i a il y a longtemps :bèth temps a, que i a bèra pausa il y a quelque chance :qu'ei plan probable il y avait des belles filles :que i avè de beròjas gojatas il y avait des filles :que i avè gojatas il y avait un peu de monde! c'est-à-dire: il y avait beaucoup de monde! :que i avè drin de monde! il y en a :que n'i a île f. :iscla, isla île f. :isla, iscla illégal e adj. :illegau m./f. illettré adj. :illetrat,-ada illumination f. :illuminacion illuminer vt. :illuminar illusion f. :illusion illustre adj. :illustre,-a illustrer vt. :illustrar ils se sont fâchés :que's son maumetuts image f. :imatge m. imaginaire adj. :imaginari,-ària imagination f. :imaginacion imaginer vt. :imaginar imbécile adj./n. :pegàs,-assa imitation f. :imitacion imiter vt. :imitar immédiat,e adj. :immediat,a immense adj. :immense,-a immeuble m. :immòble immigrer vi. :immigrar immobile adj. :immobil,a immobiliser vt. :immobilisar immoral,e adj. :immorau m./f. immortel,le adj./n. :immortau m./f. impair,e adj. :impar,a imparfait,e adj. :imperfèit,a impasse f. :carrèra bòrnia impatience f. :impaciéncia imperatif,-iva adj. :imperatiu,-iva imperialisme m. :imperialisme impermeable adj./n. :impermeable,-a impersonnel adj. :impersonau m./f. impitoyable adj. :impietados,-osa impoli,e adj. :descortés,-esa importance f. :importància important,e adj. :important,a importation f. :importacion importer vt. :importar imposant,e adj. :impausant,a imposer vt. :impausar impossible adj. :impossible,-a impôt m. :impòst impression f. :impression impressionner vt. :impressionar imprévu,e adj. :imprevist,a imprimer vt. :estampar, imprimir imprimer vt. :imprimir, estampar imprimerie f. :imprimeria imprimeur m. :imprimeire improviser vt. :improvisar imprudence f. :imprudéncia imprudent,e adj./n. :imprudent,a impur,e adj. :impur,a inactif,-iva adj. :inactiu,-iva inadmissible adj. :inadmissible,-a inattendu,e adj. :inatendut,-uda inauguration f. :inauguracion incapable adj. :incapable,-a incendie m. :huec incertain,e adj. :incèrt,a incertitude f. :incertitud incident m. :incident, mauparat incident m. :mauparat, incident incliner vt. :clinar, enclinar incliner vt. :enclinar, clinar incompatible adj. :incompatible,-a incompréhensible adj. :incompreensible,-a inconnu,e adj. :desconegut,-uda, desconeishut,-uda inconnu,e adj. :desconeishut,-uda, desconegut,-uda inconscient,e adj. :inconscient,a inconvénient m. :inconvenient, trebuc inconvénient m. :trebuc, inconvenient incorrect,e adj. :incorrècte,-a incroyable adj. :incrediu,-iva Inde :India indécis,e adj. :indecís,-isa indécis,e adj. de caractère hésitant :arrodejaire,-a indéfini e adj. :indefinit,-ida indemnité f. :indemnitat indépendance f. :independéncia indépendant adj. :independent,a index m. :lècatopins inv. pop. index m. doigt :dit indici index m. repère, index d'un livre :indèx indication f. :endic m., endica indication f. :endica, endic m. indien,ne adj./n. :indian,a indifférence f. :indiferéncia indifferent,e adj. :indiferent,a indigeste adj. :de mau debèrser indigner vt. :indignar indiquer vt. :ensenhar indirect,e adj. :indirècte,-a indiscret, -ète adj. qui parle trop :lengassut,-uda indiscret,-ète adj. osé :avant.hèit,a indiscret,-ète adj. sens gén. :indiscrèt,a indispensable adj. :indispensable,-a individu m. :individú individuel,le adj. :individuau m./f. indolent,e adj. :flaunhèc,a indulgent,e adj. :brave,-a, indulgent,a indulgent,e adj. :indulgent,a, brave,-a industrialiser vt. :industrialisar industrie f. :industria industriel,le adj./n. :industriau m./f. inédit,e adj. :inedit inégal,e adj. :desparièr,a, inegal,a inégal,e adj. :inegal,a, desparièr,a inertie f. :inercia inévitable adj. :inevitable,-a inexact,e adj. :inexacte,-a infanterie f. :enfantaria infarctus m. :infarctus infecter v. :infectar inférieur,e adj. :inferior,a infériorité f. :inferioritat infernal,e adj. :in.hernau m./f. infini,e adj. :infinit,-ida infirme adj. :infirme,-a infirmier,-ère n. :infirmièr,a infirmité f. :infirmitat inflammable adj. :inflamable,-a infliger vt. :infligir influence f. :influéncia information f. :informacion informer vt. :informar infusion f. :tisana ingénieur m. :engenhaire ingratitude f. :ingratitud initiative f. :iniciativa injection f. :injeccion injure f. :afront m., insoléncia injure f. :insoléncia, afront m. injurier vt. :díser insoléncias, engomir injurier vt. :engomir, díser insoléncias injuste adj. :injust,a injustice f. :injustícia innocent,e adj. :innocent,a inodore adj. :inodòr,a, shens aulor inodore adj. :shens aulor, inodòr,a inoffensif,-ive adj. :inofensiu,-iva inondation f. :aigada, aigat m. inondation f. :aigat m., aigada inonder vt. :adaigar, inondar inonder vt. :inondar, adaigar inouï,e adj. :inaudit,-ida inquiéter vt. :chepicar inquiet,-ète adj. :engèrc,a gén. inquiet,-ète adj. par tempérament :chepicós,-osa inquiet,-ète adj. pour une cause précise :preocupat,-ada inquiétude f. :chepic inscription f. :inscripcion inscrire vt. :inscríver insecte m. :barbòu, insècte insecte m. :insècte, barbòu insémination f. :inseminacion insinuer vt. :insinuar insister vi. :insistir insolence f. :front m., insoléncia insolence f. :insoléncia, front m. inspecteur,-trice n. :inspector,a inspirer vt. :aledar inspirer vt. :inspirar instable adj. :instable,-a instable adj. personne :barluèc,a, luèc,a instable adj. personne :luèc,a, barluèc,a installation f. :installacion installer vt. :installar instant m. :moment, pausa f. instant m. :pausa f., moment instinct m. :instint institut m. :institut instituteur,-trice n. :regent,a institution f. :institucion instruction f. :instruccion, saber m. instruction f. :saber m., instruccion instruire vt. :assabentar instruire vt. :ensenhar, instruíser instruire vt. :instruíser, ensenhar instrument m. :instrument insulte f. :afront m., escarni m., insulta insulte f. :escarni m., insulta, afront m. insulte f. :insulta, afront m., escarni m. insulter vt. :insultar intact,e adj. :sancer,a intellectuel,le adj./n. :intellectuau m./f. intelligence f. :intelligéncia intelligent,e adj. :intelligent,a intense adj. :intense,-a intention f. :intencion interdiction f. :defensa, interdiccion interdiction f. :interdiccion, defensa interdire vt. :defénder, interdíser interdire vt. :interdíser, defénder intéressant,e adj. :interessant,a intéresser vt. :interessar intérêt m. :interès intérieur m. :dehens, endehens, interior intérieur m. :endehens, interior, dehens intérieur m. :interior, dehens, endehens intérieur,e adj. :interior,a interjection f. :interjeccion intermédiaire adj. :intermediari,-ària, miejancèr,a intermédiaire adj. :miejancèr,a, intermediari,-ària internat m. :internat international,e adj. :internacionau m./f. interne adj./n. :intèrne,-a interpeller vt. :interpellar interpeller vt. héler :ahupar interprète n. :interprèt,a interrogation f. :interrogacion interroger vt. :interrogar, questionar interroger vt. :questionar, interrogar interrompre vt. :copar intervalle m. :intervalle intervenir vi. :interviéner intervention f. :intervencion interview f. :entervista intestin m. :budèth; intestin scient. intestin m. :intestin scient., budèth intime adj. :intime,-a intrigue f. :intriga introduction f. :introduccion introduire vt. :introduíser introduire vt. sens propre :hicar intuition f. :auguri m., intuicion, sentida intuition f. :intuicion, sentida, auguri m. intuition f. :sentida, auguri m., intuicion inutile adj. :inutil,a rare; qui non serv pas ad arren inutile adj. :qui non serv pas ad arren; inutil,a rare invalide adj./n. :invalide,-a invasion f. :invadida, invasion invasion f. :invasion, invadida inventer vt. :inventar, trobar inventer vt. :trobar, inventar invention f. :invencion, troba invention f. :troba, invencion inverse adj. :contrari,-ària, invèrse,-a inverse adj. :invèrse,-a, contrari,-ària inverse n. :contrari, invèrse inverse n. :invèrse, contrari invisible adj. :invisible,-a rare; qui ne's pòt pas véder invisible adj. :qui ne's pòt pas véder; invisible,a rare invitation f. :envit m. inviter vt. :convidar, envitar inviter vt. :envitar, convidar involontaire adj. :involentari,-ària Irène :Irena iris m. fleur :cotèra f., crès iris m. fleur :crès, cotèra f. Irlande :Irlanda ironie f. :ironia, trufandisa. ironie f. :trufandisa, ironia irrégularité f. :irregularitat irrégulier adj. :irregular,a irrigation f. :adaigada irriguer vt. :adaigar irriter vt. :enmalir, irritar scient. irriter vt. :irritar scient., enmalir Isabelle :Isabèu isard m. :sarri Isidore :Isidòre islam m. :islam isolement m. :isolament isoler vt. :isolar israélite adj./n. :israelita issu,e adj. :gessit,-ida, sortit,-ida issu,e adj. :sortit,-ida, gessit,-ida issue f. :salhida, sortida issue f. :sortida, salhida Italie :Italia italien,ne adj./n. :italian,a itinéraire m. :itinerari ivre adj. :briac,-aga, hart,a ivre adj. :hart,a, briac,-aga ivresse f. :briaguèra ivrogne,sse n. :hartanèr,a, pintonèr,a, pintoèr,a ivrogne,sse n. :pintoèr,a, pintonèr,a, hartanèr,a ivrogne,sse n. :pintonèr,a, pintoèr,a, hartanèr,a jabot m. :erbèr Jacqueline :Jacmeta Jacques :Jacme, Jaques langue parlée Jacques :Jaques langue parlée, Jacme j'ai besoin d'un couteau :qu'èi besonh un cotèth j'ai besoin d'un couteau :que'm hè hrèita un cotèth j'ai confiance en toi :que t'èi ahida, que t'èi hidança j'ai confiance en toi :que t'èi hidança, que t'èi ahida j'ai du bon vin :qu'èi de bon vin j'ai du vin :qu'èi vin j'ai le temps :qu'èi vagar, que'm vaga j'ai le temps :que'm vaga, qu'èi vagar j'ai réussi :que m'i soi escadut jaillir vi. :chisclar, chorrar jaillir vi. :chorrar, chisclar jalousie f. :gelor, gelosèr m. jalousie f. :gelosèr m., gelor jaloux,-se adj./n. :gelós,-osa jamais adv. :jamei, jamés jamais adv. :jamés, jamei jambe f. :cama jambon de devant :camòt jambon m. :cambalhon mot bigourdan, mieux que le franc. jambon, jambon jambon m. :jambon, cambalhon mot bigourdan, mieux que le franc. jambon j'amene mon chien :que'm hèi seguir lo can jante f. :cança janvier m. :genèr, gèr, janvièr franc. janvier m. :gèr, janvièr franc., genèr janvier m. :janvièr franc., genèr, gèr Japon :Japon jardin m. potager :casau, òrt jardin m. potager :òrt, casau jardin m. public :jardin jardinier,-ère n. :jardinèr,a jarret m. :garra f., garròt jarret m. :garròt, garra f. jaune adj./n. :jaune,-a jaune d'œuf :mujòu jaunir vt./vi. :enjaunir, jaunir jaunir vt./vi. :jaunir, enjaunir jaunisse f. :jaunissa jazz m. :jazz je dirais même que c'est bon :que diserí mei qu'aquò, qu'ei bon! je la vois :que la vedi je l'ai fâché :que l'èi enmalit je l'ai vu :que l'èi vist je l'aime :que l'aimi je le fait à regret :qu'ac hèi a degrèu je le regrette :que me'n sap mau, que'm hè dòu je le regrette :que'm hè dòu, que me'n sap mau je le sais :qu'ac sèi je le vois :que'u vedi je les vois :que'us vedi je leur ai dit :que'us èi dit je leur donne ça :que'us ac balhi je leur y donne :que'us i balhi je lui ai dit :que l'èi dit je lui ai parlé en particulier :que l'èi parlat a despart je lui donne ça :que l'ac balhi je lui y donne :que l'i balhi je n'aime pas son attitude :n'aimi pas las faiçons qui a je partage ton avis :que soi deu ton avís je pr. pers. sujet ne se traduit pas :jo je suis au moment du départ :que soi suu partir je suis venu pour eux :que soi vienut entad eths je te confie cette montre :que't hidi aquesta montra je te dis que si :que't disi que quiò je te fais confiance :que m'ahidi a tu Je te fais confiance :que't hèi confiença je te le parie :que t'ac jògui je veux ça :que voi aquò je viendrai aussitôt que je pourrai :que vienerèi autanlèu qui posqui j'e vous vois :que'vs vei Jean est majeur :Joan qu'a la soa majoritat Jean,ne :Joan,a j'en veux :que'n voi Jérôme :Geròni, Jeròni Jérôme :Jeròni, Geròni Jérusalem :Jerusalèm Jésus :Jèsus jet m. action de jeter :get m. jet m. d'eau :chorrada f., chorret jet m. d'eau :chorret, chorrada f. jeter se :aborrí's, ahronçà's, getà's jeter se :ahronçà's, getà's, aborrí's jeter se :getà's, aborrí's, ahronçà's jeter vt. :aborrir, ahronçar, getar jeter vt. :ahronçar, getar, aborrir jeter vt. :getar, aborrir, ahronçar jeton m. :geton jeu m. :jòc, jòga f. jeu m. :jòga f., jòc jeudi m. :dijaus, ditjaus jeudi m. :ditjaus, dijaus jeune adj./n. :joen,a jeune fille :gojata jeune homme :gojat jeunesse f. :joenèr m., joenessa jeunesse f. :joenessa, joenèr m. joie f. :gaujor, jòia joie f. :jòia, gaujor joindre vt. :juntar joindre vt. unir :júnher joint m. :junt joli,e adj. :beròi,-òja, polit,-ida joli,e adj. :polit,-ida, beròi,-òja jonc m. :junc Joseph :Jausèp joue f. :gauta, maishèra joue f. :maishèra, gauta jouer à :har a + nom du jeu jouer vt./vi. :jogar jouet m. :joguet, joguina f. jouet m. :joguina f., joguet joueur,-euse adj./n. :jogador,a, jogaire,-a joueur,-euse adj./n. :jogaire,-a, jogador,a joug m. :jun jouir vi. :gaudir jour de l'an :cap d'an jour férié :dia sabatèr jour m. :dia, jorn jour m. :jorn, dia Jourdain :Jordan journal m. :jornau journaliste n. :jornalista m./f. Journée continue :jornada de seguida journée f. :dia m., jornada journée f. :jornada, dia m. joyeux,-se adj. :gaujós,-osa jucher se :apità's, aporà's jucher se :aporà's, apità's judiciaire adj. :judiciari,-ària judo m. :judò juge m. :jutge jugement m. :jutjament jugement m. bon sens, discernement :judici juger vt. :jutjar juif,-ive adj. :judiu,-iva juillet m. :garba, mes de garba, julhet juillet m. :julhet, garba, mes de garba juillet m. :mes de garba, julhet, garba juin m. :julh, junh juin m. :junh, julh Jules :Juli Julie :Júlia Julien :Julian Julienne :Juliana jumeau,-elle adj./n. :besson,a, miejon,a jumeau,-elle adj./n. :miejon,a, besson,a jument f. :cavala mot pan-occitan, gèuga Ossau, gèga E.-Béarn & Bigorre, pron. yègo jument f. :gèga E.-Béarn & Bigorre, pron. yègo, cavala mot pan-occitan, gèuga Ossau jument f. :gèuga Ossau, gèga E.-Béarn & Bigorre, pron. yègo, cavala mot pan-occitan jupe f. :pelha, rauba jupe f. :rauba, pelha Jupiter :Jupitèr jupon m. :cotilhon Jurançon :Jurançon jurer vt. :jurar jurer vt. blasphémer :arnegar juron m. :arneguet jury m. :jurada f. jus m. :chuc, jus jus m. :jus, chuc jusqu'à prép. :dinc a juste adj. :just,a juste adv. :casi justice f. :justícia justifier vt. :justificar Justin,e :Justin,a kaki adj. :caqui kaki m. fruit :caqui kayak m. :caiac képi m. :casquet, quèpi képi m. :quèpi, casquet kermesse f. :quermessa kilogramme m. :quilograma kilomètre m. :quilomètre kinésitherapie f. :quinesiterapia kiosque m. :quiòsque kiwi m. fruit :quioí klaxon m. :avertider, cornet, tutet, claxon klaxon m. :claxon, avertider, cornet, tutet klaxon m. :cornet, tutet, claxon, avertider klaxon m. :tutet, claxon, avertider, cornet klaxonner vt. :claxonar, tutar klaxonner vt. :tutar, claxonar kyste m. :quist plur. quistes l' art. déf. :l' l' pr. pers. :l' là adv. :aquiu la art. déf. :la la Cour siègera :la Cort que s'assietarà, la Cort que's sederà la Cour siègera :la Cort que's sederà, la Cort que s'assietarà là, nous l'avons :aquí, que l'avem la pire des solutions :la solucion mei meishanta la plupart f. :la màger part la pr. pers. :la La rose est fanée :l'arròsa qu'ei passada la situation s'aggrave :los ahars que's guastan la trachée artère :la cana deu còth La Vierge Marie :La Verge Maria Laa le cours d'eau :lo Lar là-bas loc. adv. :acerà, aciu là-bas loc. adv. :aciu, acerà Labastide-Clairence :La Bastida Clarença laboratoire m. :laboratori Labouheyre :La Bohèira Labourd :Labord Lapurdi en basque labourer vt. :bojar O.-Béarn, Aspe, Barétous, laurar labourer vt. :laurar, bojar O.-Béarn, Aspe, Barétous lac m. :gauba f., lac lac m. :lac, gauba f. lacet m. de chaussure :cordon lacet m. piège :laç lacet m. route :viraplec lâche adj. détendu :esloish,a lâche adj. peureux :cobard,a lâcher vt. délivrer :alargar, largar lâcher vt. délivrer :largar, alargar lâcher vt. laisser :deishar lâcheté f. :coardèr m. Lacq :Lac l'affaire est urgent :la cuenta que prèssa l'affaire pressait :la cuenta que pressava Lagor :Lagòr ne pas prononcer le r laid,e adj. :lèd,a laideur f. :ledessa, ledor laideur f. :ledor, ledessa lainage m. :lanatge laine f. :lan laïque adj. :laïc,a laisser vt. :deishar; leishar S.-Béarn laisser vt. :leishar S.-Béarn, deishar lait m. :lèit f. laiterie f. :leitaria laitier,-ère adj./n. :leitassèr,a, leitèr,a laitier,-ère adj./n. :leitèr,a, leitassèr,a laiton m. :laton laitue f. :leituga lame f. :lama lamentable adj. :de plorar, lamentable,-a lamentable adj. :lamentable,-a, de plorar lampe f. :lampa l'an dernier :l'an passat lancer vt. :aborrir, ahronçar, lançar, getar lancer vt. :ahronçar, lançar, getar, aborrir lancer vt. :getar, aborrir, ahronçar, lançar lancer vt. :lançar, getar, aborrir, ahronçar landais,e adj./n. :landés,-esa, lanusquet,a landais,e adj./n. :lanusquet,a, landés,-esa lande f. :lana Landes :Lanas langage m. :lengatge, parlar langage m. :parlar, lengatge lange m. :borrasseta f. lange m. couche :panèth Langon :Lengon langue f. :lenga Languedoc :Lengadòc Lannemezan :Lanamesan lapin,e n. :conilh,a peu us., lapin,a lapin,e n. :lapin,a, conilh,a peu us. laque f. :laca laquelle pr. rel. & interr. :la quau lard m. :lard large adj. :larg,-a, large,-ja franc. large adj. :large,-ja franc., larg,-a largeur f. :largor larme f. :lagrema, plor m., larma larme f. :larma, lagrema, plor m. larme f. :plor m., larma, lagrema Larreule :La Reula Laruns :Laruns las,se adj. :es.hlaquit,-ida, las,sa las,se adj. :las,sa, es.hlaquit,-ida Lasseube :La Seuva latin,e adj./n. :latin,a Laurence :Laurença Laurent :Laurenç laurier m. :laurèr lavabo m. :lavabò, lavamans lavabo m. :lavamans, lavabò lavande f. :aspic m., lavanda lavande f. :lavanda, aspic m. Lavedan :Lavedan laver vt. :lavar lavoir m. :lavader layette f. :pelhons m. pl. le coteau nous fait écran contre le vent :lo costalat que'ns empara deu vent le curé tonnait du haut de la chaire :lo curat que tonerrejava deu som enlà de la predicadera le fer à repasser :lo hèr de lissar le, la, 1', les pr. pers. compl. dir. On traduit: -Au masc. sing: lo entre 2 conson., 1' devant voy., 'u après voy.. -Au masc. plur., los; 'us après voy.. -Au fém. sing. la; l' devant voy.. -Au fém. plur. las dans tous les cas. :lo, la, los, las le, la, l', les art. déf. Dans le Béarn de la plaine :lo, la, l' devant voy.. Plur.: los, las le, la, l', les art. déf. Dans le Béarn pyrénéen :eth, er devant voy., era, er' devant voy.. Plur.: eths, eras le lui, la lui, les lui, le leur, la leur, les leur. Je le lui donne, je les leur donne, etc. On traduira comme s'il y avait "je lui donne ça" ou "je lui y donne", "je leur donne ça" ou "je leur y donne": que l'ac balhi ou que l'i balhi, que'us ac balhi ou que'us i balhi. :l'ac, l'i, 'us ac, 'us i.? le pire peut toujours arriver :lo sordeish qu'ei tostemps darrèr la pòrta le plus grand :lo màger fém. la màger le pr. pers. neutre :ac, at le pr. pers. neutre :at, ac le temps écoulé :lo temps escorrut leader m. :gavidaire lécher vt. :lecar leçon f. :leçon lecteur,-trice n. :legedor,a Lectoure :Leitora lecture f. :lectura légal,e adj. :legau m./f. légalité f. :legalitat légende f. :legenda léger,-ère adj. :leugèr,a légèreté f. :leugeretat législatif,-ive adj. :legislatiu,-iva légitime adj. :legitime,-a léguer vt. :legar légume m. :legumatge t. général, legume légume m. :legume, legumatge t. général Lembeye :Lembeja lendemain m. :endedia, endoman lendemain m. :endoman, endedia l'enseignement du 1er degré :l'ensenhament deu purmèr grad lent,e adj. :lent,a lentement adv. :a plaser, a tot doç lentement adv. :a tot doç, a plaser lenteur f. :lentor lentille f. :lentilha Léon :Leon lequel, duquel, auquel; laquelle, de laquelle, à laquelle; lesquels, desquels, auxquels; les quelles, desquelles, auxquelles pr. rel. & interr. :lo quau, deu quau, au quau; la quau, de la quau, a la quau; los quaus, deus quaus, aus quaus, las quaus, de las quaus, a las quaus. Le Béarnais évite généralement l'usage de ces pronoms relatifs composés et préfère le relatif simple qui. Pour interroger, on évite de mettre l'article lequel veux-tu? :quau vòs? les art. déf. :los, las Les formes panoccitanes mon, ma, mos, mas sont archaiques en Béarn et ne se trouvent que dans des formules toutes faites; ex.: mon Dieu !: mon Diu ! :mon, ma, mos, mas les nobles m. pl. :gentius les parents, les siens :los de casa Les Rameaux :los Arrams les réjouissance :la hestejada les siens, les parents :los de casa Lescar :Lescar ne pas prononcer le r Lesparre :L'Esparra lesquels,-elles pr. rel. :los quaus, las quaus. lessive f. :bugada lettre capitale :letra màger lettre f. :letra leur pr. pers. :los, 'us leur,s adj. poss. :lo lor, los lors; fém.: la lor, las lors levain m. :borider, creish, lhevami levain m. :creish, lhevami, borider levain m. :lhevami, borider, creish lever se :lhevà's lever vt. :lhevar levier m. :lhevader lèvre f. :pòt m. lézard gris m. :shishangla f., singraula f. lézard gris m. :singraula f., shishangla f. lézard m. :shishangla f., singraula f. lézard m. :singraula f., shishangla f. lézard vert m. :lausèrp O.-Béarn, lusèrp E.-Béarn lézard vert m. :lusèrp E.-Béarn, lausèrp O.-Béarn lézarde f. :halhassa Lézignan :Lesinhan l'homme dont je vous parle :l'òmi de qui'vs parli, l'omi qui'vs parli l'homme dont je vous parle :l'òmi qui'vs parli, l'omi de qui'vs parli l'homme que j'ai vu :l'òmi qui èi vist l'homme qui est venu :l'òmi qui ei vienut li de rivière :mair f. liaison f. :ligason libellule f. :agulha de París, damisèla libellule f. :damisèla, agulha de París liberal,e adj. :liberau m./f. libération f. :liberacion libérer vt. :liberar libérer vt. un prisonnier :alargar liberté f. :libertat Libourne :Liborna libraire m. :librari librairie f. :libraria libre adj. :libre,-a libre adj. inoccupé :vagant,a licence f. :licéncia licencier vt. :licenciar liège m. :leuge lien m. :ligader s. propre lien m. :ligam s. figuré lier vt. :ligar lierre m. :agèra f. Sauveterre, gèira f. lierre m. :gèira f., agèra f. Sauveterre lieu m. :lòc lieutenant m. :lòctenent lièvre m. :lèbe f. ligne f. :linha lilas m. :lillàs limace f. :limac m. lime f. :lima limite f. :limit m., termièra limite f. :termièra, limit m. limiter vt. :limitar Limoges :Limòtges limonade f. :limonada Limousin :Lemosin Limoux :Limós linge m. :harda f., pelha f. linge m. :pelha f., harda f. Lion Le Zod. :Lo Leon lion,ne n. :leon,a mot correct mais vx, lion,a franc. usuel lion,ne n. :lion,a franc. usuel, leon,a mot correct mais vx liqueur f. :liquor liquide adj. :lequide,-a, liquide,-a liquide adj. :liquide,-a, lequide,-a liquide m. :lequide, liquide comme subst. a le sens de bénéfice net liquide m. :liquide, lequide comme subst. a le sens de bénéfice net lire vt. :léger, legir lire vt. :legir, léger Lisbonne :Lisboa liseron m. :lheta f., videlha f. liseron m. :videlha f., lheta lisse adj. :lis,sa liste f. :lista lit m. :lièit, liet Aspe, Barétous lit m. :liet Aspe, Barétous, lièit litière f. animaux :palhat m., sostre m. litière f. animaux :sostre m., palhat m. litre m. :litre littéraire adj. :literari,-ària littérature f. :literatura livraison f. :liurament livre f. :liura livre m. :libe livrer vt. :liurar livret m. :liberet livreur m. :liurador local,e adj. :locau m./f. locataire n. :logatari,-ària location f. :locacion, logatge m. location f. :logatge m., locacion locomotive f. :locomotiva loge f. :lòtja logement m. :alòtge, lòtge logement m. :loguèr à louer logement m. :lòtge, alòtge logement m. :lotjament loger vt./vi. :lotjar logique adj. :logic,a logique f. :logica loi f. :lei loin adv. :luenh lointain,e adj. :luenhèc,a Loire la :lo Léger loisir m. :leser Lomagne :Lomanha Lombez :Lombès Londres :Londres longer vt. :anar au long de longer vt. :estar au long de longtemps adv. :longtemps long,ue adj. :long,a longueur f. :longor Lons :Lons prononcez lous lorsque conj. :quan pron kwan losange m. :lausange loterie f. :lotaria louche f. :còssa, gaha louche f. :gaha, còssa loucher vi. :guerlejar louer vt. location :logar louer vt. louange :laudar, Louis,e :Loïs,a loupe f. :lópia loup,-ve n. :lop, loba lourd,e adj. :pesant,a, pesuc,a lourd,e adj. :pesuc,a, pesant,a Lourdes :Lorda loyal,e adj. :leiau m./f. loyer m. :loguèr Lozère :L'Ausèra Luc :Luc lucarne f. :frineston m. Lucien,ne :Lucian,a Lucq-de-Béarn :Luc lueur f. :claror lusor lueur f. :lusor, claror lui, il est venu :Eth, qu'ei vienut lui p. leur pronom pers. compl. indirect. Traduire comme le pronom compl. direct. :lo, l', 'u, la, l', los, 'us, las. lui pl. eux forme accentuée du pronom pers., soit sujet, soit compl. précédé d'une préposition :eth, eths. Pour exprimer la possession, employer de préférence le possessif luire vi. :lusir lumière f. :lutz lumineux,-se adj. :luminós,-osa lundi m. :diluns lune f. :lua lunettes f. pl. :bajaulas pop., lunetas lunettes f. pl. :lunetas, bajaulas pop. lustre m. :lustre lutte f. :luta lutter vi. :lutar luxe m. :luxe Luxembourg :Luxemborg luxueux,-se adj. :luxuós,-osa luzerne f. :lusèrna lycée m. :licèu lycéen,ne n. :licean,a m' pr. pers. :m' ma adj. poss. :la mia, mia Macaire :Macari mâche f. :doceta mâcher vt. :nhascar, nhaspar mâcher vt. :nhaspar, nhascar machin m. :dequerò, dequò machin m. :dequò, dequerò machine f. :maquina mâchoire f. :glapitar m., maishèra, maisherar m. mâchoire f. :maishèra, maisherar m., glapitar m. mâchoire f. :maisherar m., glapitar m., maishèra maçon m. :maçon madame f. :dauna, madama madame f. :madama, dauna Madeleine :Magdalena mademoiselle f. :madamisèla Madrid :Madrid magasin m. :botiga f., magasin magasin m. :magasin, botiga f. magie f. :magia magique adj. :magic,a magistrat m. :magistrat magistrature f. :magistratura magnétophone m. :magnetofòne magnifique adj. :magnific,a, suberbèth,-èra magnifique adj. :suberbèth,-èra, magnific,a mai m. :mai maie f. :meit, mèit maie f. :mèit, meit maigre adj. :magre,-a maigrir vi. :magrir, vàder magre,-a maigrir vi. :vàder magre,-a, magrir maille f. :malha, punt m. maille f. :punt m., malha maillot m. :malhòt main f. :man maintenant adv. :adara maintenir vt. :mantiéner maire m. :maire mairie f. :mairia, maison comuna mairie f. :maison comuna, mairia mais conj. :mes maïs m. :milhoc maison f. :maison, ostau m. maison f. :ostau m., maison maître d'école :regent,a maîtresse f. :dauna f. maîtresse f. amante :mestressa maître,sse n. :mèste m., dauna f. majeur m. doigt :dit màger. majeur,e adj. le plus grand :màger m./f. majorité f. :majoritat mal adv. :mau mal m. :mau malade adj./n. :malaut,-auda maladie f. :malaudia maladresse f. :desestruguèr m., malestruguèr m., estrocèr m. maladresse f. :estrocèr m., desestruguèr m., malestruguèr m. maladresse f. :malestruguèr m., estrocèr m., desestruguèr m. maladroit,e /adj. :desestruc,-uga, malestruc,-uga, estròç,a maladroit,e /adj. :estròç,a, desestruc,-uga, malestruc,-uga maladroit,e /adj. :malestruc,-uga, estròç,a, desestruc,-uga malaise m. :malaisèr mâle adj./n. :mascle,-a malentendu m. :mesentenut malfaiteur m. :malaheitós malgré prép. :a maugrat malgré prép. :maugrat malgré toi :a maugrat de tu malheur m. :malur malheureux,-se adj. :malurós,-osa malhonnête adj. :desaunèste,-a, mau-aunèste,-a malhonnête adj. :mau-aunèste,-a, desaunèste,-a malicieux,-se adj. :maliciós,-osa malin,-igne adj. :malin,a malle f. :arca, mala malle f. :mala, arca malpropre adj. :cascant,a, lord,a, maunet,a, pipaut,a malpropre adj. :lord,a, maunet,a, pipaut,a, cascant,a malpropre adj. :maunet,a, pipaut,a, cascant,a, lord,a malpropre adj. :pipaut,a, cascant,a, lord,a, maunet,a malsain,e adj. :mau-san,a maltraiter vt. :mautractar malveillance f. :malivolença, mauvolença malveillance f. :mauvolença, malivolença maman f. :mamà mamelle f. :popa mammifère n. :mamifèr manche f. :mancha, manja manche f. :manja, mancha manche m. :asta f., mange, manjo manche m. :mange, manjo, asta f. manche m. :manjo, asta f., mange manchette f. :punhet m. manchot,e adj./n. :esbraçat,-ada, manchòt,a, manet,a manchot,e adj./n. :manchòt,a, manet,a, esbraçat,-ada manchot,e adj./n. :manet,a, esbraçat,-ada, manchòt,a mandarine f. :mandarina mandat m. :mandat manège m. :manètge manette f. :manèga, maneta manette f. :maneta, manèga mangeoire f. :manjatera Aspe, minjadera mangeoire f. :minjadera, manjatera Aspe manger les pissenlits par la racine :har topins litt. "faire des pots" manger vt. :manjar Aspe, Barétous, minjar manger vt. :minjar, manjar Aspe, Barétous manie f. :mania manier vt. :manejar manière f. :faiçon, manièra manière f. :manièra, faiçon manifestation f. :manifestacion manifester vt. :manifestar manille f. :manilha manivelle f. :manivèla mannequin m. :manequin manœuvre f. :manòbra manœuvre m. :bracèr, manòbre manœuvre m. :manòbre, bracèr manœuvrer vt. :manobrar manquer vi./vt. :mancar manteau m. cheminée :mantèth manteau m. vêtem. :manto manuel,le adj. :manuau m./f. maquereau m. poisson :verdèu maquereau m. proxénète, injure courante :macarèu maquignon m. :maquinhon maquiller vt. :maquilhar, pintrar maquiller vt. :pintrar, maquilhar maraîcher,-ère n. :legumaire,-a marais m. :maresc, palud marais m. :palud, maresc marâtre f. :mairastra marbre m. :marme Marc :Marc Marcel :Marcèth Marcelle :Marcèra marchand,e n. :marchand,a marchander vt. :marcandejar marchandise f. :marchandisa marche f. d'escalier :gradèr m. marche f. locomotion :marcha marché m. :marcat, mercat marché m. :mercat, marcat marcher vt. :caminar, marchar marcher vt. :marchar, caminar Mardi Gras :Dimars Lardèr mardi m. :dimars mare f. :clòt m., gòba, pesquèr m. mare f. :gòba, pesquèr m., clòt m. mare f. :pesquèr m., clòt m., gòba marécage m. :gravèr, marescatge, lamon marécage m. :lamon, gravèr, marescatge marécage m. :marescatge, lamon, gravèr marée f. :mareja marelle f. :carrelet m., chancapè m. marelle f. :chancapè m., carrelet m. marge f. :marja Marguerite :Margalida, Margarida Marguerite :Margarida, Margalida marguerite f. :margalida mari m. :marit, òmi mari m. :òmi, marit Maria :Marià mariage m. :maridatge Marie :Maria marié,e adj./n. :maridat,-ada adj. marié,e adj./n. jeune marié :nòvi,a n. marier vt. :acasar, maridar marier vt. :maridar, acasar marin,e adj. :marin,a marine f. :marina marionnette f. :marioleta, monaqueta marionnette f. :monaqueta, marioleta maritime adj. :maritime,-a marjolaine f. :majorana marmaille f. :canalhèr m. Orthez, mainadalha, monardalha marmaille f. :mainadalha, monardalha, canalhèr m. Orthez marmaille f. :monardalha, canalhèr m. Orthez, mainadalha Marmande :Marmanda marmite f. :metau m., topin m., topía marmite f. :topía, metau m., topin m. marmite f. :topin m., topía, metau m. marne f. :marla Maroc :Marròc marque f. :mèrca marquer vt. :mercar marraine f. :mairía marre adv. :hartèra.? marron m. :marron marron m. châtaigne grillée :iròla f. marronnier m. :marronièr mars m. :març Marseille :Marselha marteau m. :martèth Marthe :Marta Martin :Martin Martine :Martina martin-pêcheur m. :ausèth blu martyr m. personne qui souffre :martir martyre m. tourment :martiri marxiste adj./n. :marxista mascarade f. :carnavalada masculin,e adj. :masculin,a Maslacq :Maslac masque m. :carataisha f., masca f., careta f. masque m. :careta f., carataisha f., masca f. masque m. :masca f., careta f., carataisha f. massacrer vt. :massacrar masse f. grande quantité :massa masse f. outil, arme :maça Massif Central :Massís Septentrionau massif m. géogr. :massís mastic m. :mastic match m. :partida f., rencontre m. match m. :rencontre m., partida f. matelas m. :matalàs matérialisme m. :materialisme matériau m. :materiau matériel,le adj. :materiau m./f. maternel,le adj. :mairau m./f. mathématique adj. :matematic,a mathématique f. :matematica Mathieu :Matèu Mathilde :Matilda matière f. :matèria, mestior matière f. :mestior, matèria matin m. :matin matinal,e adj. :matièr,a matinée f. :matiada, matiau m. matinée f. :matiau m., matiada maturité f. :madurèr m. maudire vt. :maladíser Mauléon :Maulion Maule en basque Maurice :Maurici mauvais,e adj. :maishant,a, meishant,a, mau,-ala mauvais,e adj. :mau,-ala, meishant,a, maishant,a mauvais,e adj. :meishant,a, maishant,a, mau,-ala mauve adj./n. :mauve,-a mauve f. fleur :mauva Maxime :Maxime Maximin :Maximin, Simin dimin. Maximin :Simin dimin., Maximin maximum adj./n. :maximom mayonnaise f. :maionesa Mazamet :Masamet mazout m. :masot me, m' pr. pers. compl. Entre deux consonnes: me. Devant une voyelle: m'. Devant une consonne mais après une voyelle: 'm. :me, m', 'm mécanicien,ne n. :mecanician,a mécanique adj. :mecanic,a mécanique f. :mecanica méchamment adv. :malament méchanceté f. action :desaguís m. méchanceté f. attitude :maishantèr m. méchant,e adj. :maishant,a, meishant,a méchant,e adj. :meishant,a, maishant,a mèche f. :mèca méconnu,e adj. :desconegut,-uda mécontent,e adj. :maucontent,a mécontentement m. :maucontentèr médaille f. :medalha médecin m. :medecin, mètge médecin m. :mètge, medecin médecine f. :medecina médical,e adj. :medicau m./f. médicament m. :medicament f., potinga f., remèri médicament m. :potinga f., remèri, medicament f. médicament m. :remèri, medicament f., potinga f. médiocre adj. :mediòcre,-a médire vi. :mauparlar médisance f. :mauparlaria méditer vt. :meditar, soscar méditer vt. :soscar, meditar Méditérranée :Mediterranèa méditerranéen,ne adj. :mediterranèu,-èa méfiant,e adj. :mensfidèc,a, menshidèc,a méfiant,e adj. :menshidèc,a, mensfidèc,a méfier se :mensfidà's, menshidà's méfier se :menshidà's, mensfidà's meilleur,e adj. :mei bon,a, miélher m./f. meilleur,e adj. :miélher m./f., mei bon,a mélancolique adj. :malenconiós,-osa mélange m. désordre :mescladís, mesclanha f. mélange m. désordre :mesclanha f., mescladís mélange m. mixtion :mescla f. mélanger vt. désordre :mesclanhar mélanger vt. mixtion :mesclar mêlée f. :mesclada mêler vt. :mesclar mélodie f. :melodia melon m. :melon membre m. :membre même adj. :medish,a même adv. :mei qu'aquò même adv. :parièr même adv. :tanben même toi, tu y étais :tu tanben que i èras mémoire f. :memòria menace f. :miaça menacer vt. :miaçar ménage m. :netejatge ménager vt. économiser :estauviar Mende :Mende mendier vt./vi. :demandarse'n, mendicar mendier vt./vi. :mendicar, demandarse'n mener vt. :amiar, miar mener vt. :miar, amiar meneur,-se n. :miador,a, miaire,-a meneur,-se n. :miaire,-a, miador,a mensonge m. :mensonja f., mentit mensonge m. :mentit, mensonja f. mensuel,le adj. :mesadèr,a mental,e adj. :mentau m./f. mentalité f. :mentalitat menteur,-se adj./n. :mensongèr,a menthe f. :mendràs m. mentir vt. :mentir menton m. :menton menu m. :menut menu,e adj. :miut,-uda menuisier m. :menusèr mépris m. :mesprètz mépriser vt. :mespresar mer f. :mar mercerie f. :merçaria merci m. :mercés mercredi m. :dimèrcs mercure m. :arcamina f., mercuri t, scient. act., argent viu mercure m. :argent viu, arcamina f., mercuri t, scient. act. mercure m. :mercuri t. scient. act., argent viu, arcamina f. merde! :mèrda!; ueus e pomas! merde! :ueus e pomas!; mèrda! merde f. :mèrda mère f. :mair méridional,e adj. :meridionau m./f. mérite m. :meriti mériter vt. :amerità's, merità's mériter vt. :merità's, amerità's merle m. :mèrlo merveille f. :meravilha merveille f. pâtisserie :mervelha merveilleux,-se adj. :meravilhós,-osa mes adj. poss. :los mens, mens, mos vx, las mias, mias, mas vx mésange f. :parra mésaventure f. :benalèja message m. :messatge messe f. :missa mesure f. :mesura, pagèra mesure f. :pagèra, mesura mesurer vt. :mesurar, pagerar mesurer vt. :pagerar, mesurar métal m. :metau métallique adj. :metallic,a métallurgie f. :metallurgia métamorphose f. :metamorfòsi métayer m. :bordèr météorologie f. :meteorologia méthode f. :metòde m. métier m. :mestie Orthez, mestièr métier m. :mestièr, mestie Orthez mètre m. :mètre métropole f. :metropòli mettre en chantier :alengar, entinoar mettre en chantier :entinoar, alengar mettre se en grève en fr. débrayer? :desatelar mettre vt. :botar, hicar, méter mettre vt. :hicar, méter, botar mettre vt. :méter, botar, hicar meuble m. :mòble meubler vt. :moblar meugler vi. :bramar meule de paille ou de foin :burguèr m., meda, meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m., pièla meule de paille ou de foin :meda, meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m., pièla, burguèr m. meule de paille ou de foin :meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m., pièla, burguèr m., meda meule de paille ou de foin :pièla, burguèr m., meda, meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m. meule de paille ou de foin :pigat m., pièla, burguèr m., meda, meta Aspe, Barétous meule f. à aiguiser :esmola meuler vt. :esmóler meunier,-ère n. :molièr,a meurtre m. :murtre meutrier,-ère adj./n. :murtrèr,a Mexique :Mexic miauler vi. :miaular, on dit généralement nhaular, mais on peut dire miaular quand on veut éviter la confusion avec "aboyer" miauler vi. :nhaular, miaular on dit généralement nhaular, mais on peut dire miaular quand on veut éviter la confusion avec "aboyer" miche f. :chòina, mica miche f. :mica, chòina Michel,le :Miquèu,-èla micro m. :micrò micròbe m. :micròbi microscope m. :microscòpi midi m. :mieidia mie f. :medoth m., mica. mie f. :mica, medoth m. miel m. :mèu féminin en Aspe et Barétous mien,ne pr. poss. :lo men, la mia miette f. :brigalha mieux adv. :miélher mignon,ne adj./n. :beroget,a, berogin,a mignon,ne adj./n. :berogin,a, beroget,a migraine f. :mau de cap m. milan m. :hali milieu m. :miei militaire adj. :militar,a militant,e adj./n. :militant,a Millau :Milhau mille adj. num. :mila milliard m. :miliard millier m. :milèr millimètre m. :millimètre million m. :milion Mimizan :Mamisan mince adj. :prim,a mine f. apparence :mina mine f. exploitation, crayon, explosif :mina minerai m..? :minerau. ? minéral,e adj. :minerau m./f. Minervois :Menerbés mineur m. :minèro mineur,e adj. :minor,a minimum adj. :minimom ministère m. :ministèri ministre m. :ministre minorité f. :minoritat minuit f. :miejanueit minuscule adj. :minuscul,a minute f. :minuta miracle m. :miracle Mirande :Miranda Mireille :Mirèlha Mirepeix :Mirapeish miroir m. :miralh miroiter vt. :miralhejar miscible adj. :mesclader,a miser vi. :jogar, ponar miser vi. :ponar, jogar misérable adj. :miserable,-a misère f. :magrèra, misèria misère f. :misèria, magrèra misogyne m. :misogin mission f. :mission missionnaire m. :missionari mite f. :arla mi-temps f. :mieitemps m. mitoyen,ne adj. :miejancèr,a mitrailleuse f. :mitralhadera mixeur m. :mescladera f. mixte adj. :mixte,-a mobile adj. :mavedís,-issa, mobil,a mobile adj. :mobil,a, mavedís,-issa mobilier m. :mobilièr mobiliser vt. :mobilisar mode f. :mòda mode m. :mòde modèle m. :modèle modération f. :moderacion modéré,e adj. :moderat,-ada moderne adj. :modèrne,-a modeste adj. :modèste,-a modifier vt. :modificar moelle f. :medoth m. moelleux adj. pour le vin :amorós moelleux,-euse adj. :mofle,-a moellon m. :bloc, moelon moellon m. :moelon, bloc mœurs f. pl. :anar m., costumas mœurs f. pl. :costumas, anar m. moi forme accentuée du pronom personnel 1e pers. comp. indir. précédé d'une prép. :jo moi forme accentuée du pronom personnel 1e pers. comp. indir. sans prép. :me moi forme accentuée du pronom personnel 1e pers. sujet :jo moi, je le veux :jo, qu'ac voi moi-même :jo medish moindre adj. :mendre moine m. :monge moineau m. :passeron moins adv. :mens, mensh moins adv. :mensh, mens mois m. :mes moisi,e adj. :es.hlorit,-ida moisson f. :seguèra moissonner vt. :segar moissonneur,-euse n. :segador,a moitié f. :mieitat, mitat moitié f. :mitat, mieitat molaire f. :caishau m. molécule f. :molecula mollet m. :popa de la cama f. moment m. :moment, pausa f. moment m. :pausa f., moment mon défunt père :lo men praube pair mon Dieu! :mon Diu! mon livre :lo men libe mon, ma, mes adj. poss. le mien, la mienne, les miens pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adjectif et le pronom possessif. Il utilise toujours l'article défini avec le possessif sauf quand celui-ci est attribut. Les formes panoccitanes mon, ma, mos, mas sont archaïques en Béarn et ne se trouvent que dans des formules toutes faites: Mon Dieu!: Mon Diu! :lo men, la mia, los mens, las mias; mon vx, ma cx, mos vx, mas vx mon partenaire au jeu :lo men òmi Monaco :Monegue monarchie f. :monarquia monde m. :món, monde monde m. :monde, món mondial,e adj. :mondiau m./f. Monein :Monenh monétaire adj. :monetari,-ària Monique :Monica monnaie f. :moneda monotone adj. :monotòne,-a monsieur m. :mossur monstre m. :monstre mont m. :mont montagnard,e adj./n. :montanhòu,ola montagne f. :montanha Montaner :Montanèr Montauban :Montauban Montalban en languedocien Montaut :Montaut Mont-de-Marsan :Lo Mont montée f. :pujada monter vi./vt. :pujar Montory :Montòri Montpellier :Montpelhièr montre f. :montra, mòstra montre f. :mòstra, montra montrer vt. :amuishar, muishar, ensenhar montrer vt. :ensenhar, muishar, amuishar montrer vt. :muishar, amuishar, ensenhar monument m. :monument moquer se :trufà's moquerie f. :trufandisa moquette f. :moqueta moqueur,-se :trufandèc,a moral,e adj. :morau m./f. morale f. :morala moralité f. :moralitat morceau de sucre :tarròc de sucre morceau m. :tròç morceau m. tranché :talhuc mordiller vt. :mossecar mordre vt. :nhacar Morlaàs :Morlans morsure f. :nhac m. mortalité f. :mortalitat mort,e adj./n. :mort,a mortel,le adj./n. :mortau m./f. mortier m. :mortèr morue f. :molua morve f. :moquira morveux,-euse adj. :moquirós,-osa Moscou :Moscó mot m. :mot moteur m. :motor motif m. :motiu moto f. :motò motte f. :tarròc m. mou, molle adj. :moth fém.: motha / moda mouche f. :mosca moucher vt. :mocar moucheté,e adj. :pigalhat,-ada mouchoir m. :mocader moudre vt. :móler moue f. :botèc, mus m, mina.? moue f. :mina, botèc, mus m.? moue f. :mus m., mina, botèc.? mouette f. :calhòc m. mouiller vt. :mulhar moule f. :muscle m. moule m. :motle moulin m. :molin Moumour :Maumor Mourenx :Morenx mourir vi. :morí's mousse f. écume :escuma, grama mousse f. écume :grama, escuma mousse f. plante :mossa moustache f. :mostacha moustique m. :cosin, mosquit Aspe, Barétous, mosquilhon Ossau moustique m. :mosquilhon Ossau, cosin, mosquit Aspe, Barétous moustique m. :mosquit Aspe, Barétous, mosquilhon Ossau, cosin moutarde f. :mostarda mouton m. :moton mouvement m. :movement mouvoir vt. :màver moyen m. :mejan moyen,ne adj. :mejan,a, miejancèr,a moyen,ne adj. :miejancèr,a, mejan,a moyeu m. :mujòu muet,te adj./n. :mut,-uda muguet m. plante :muguet mule f. :mula mulet m. :miòl, miòlo, mul, mulet mulet m. :miòlo, mul, mulet, miòl mulet m. :mul, mulet, miòl, miòlo mulet m. :mulet, miòl, miòlo, mul multiplication f. :multiplicacion multiplier vt. :multiplicar municipal,e adj. :municipau m./f. municipalité f. :municipalitat munir vt. :munir munitions f. pl. :municions mur m. :mur peu us.; paret f. paroi, cloison mur m. :paret f. paroi, cloison; mur peu us. muraille f. :murralha mûr,e adj. :madur,a mûre f. :amora Muret :Mureth mûrir vi. :madurar murmure m. :chebit, marmús murmure m. :marmús, chebit murmurer vt./vi. :chebitejar, marmusar murmurer vt./vi. :marmusar, chebitejar murmurer vt./vi. contester :repotegar musarder vi. :abusà's, busocar musarder vi. :busocar, abusà's muscle m. :muscle museau m. :mus musée m. :musèu muselière f. :muset m. musicien,ne adj./n. :musicaire,-a musique f. :musica musulman,e adj./n. :musulman,a mutuel,le adj. :mutuau m./f. myope adj. :cort,a de vista, miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a, vistaflac,a myope adj. :lusc,a, vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista, miòpe,-a scient. myope adj. :miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a, vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista myope adj. :miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a, vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista myope adj. :vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista, miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a myrtille f. :avanhon m. le mot avajon bien que non béarnais est d'un usage général dans les Pyrénées, on peut donc le recommander.? mystère m. :mistèri mystérieux,-euse adj. :misteriós,-osa nage f. :nada nageoire f. :nadadera nager vi. :nadar naguère adv. :adès, naguaire, ne i a pas guaire naguère adv. :naguaire, ne i a pas guaire, adès naguère adv. :ne i a pas guaire, adès, naguaire naïf,-ïve adj. :nau fém. nava, nocient,a, simplòt,a naïf,-ïve adj. :nocient,a, simplòt,a, nau fém. nava naïf,-ïve adj. :simplòt,a, nau fém. nava, nocient,a nain,e adj. :nan,a naissance f. :neishença, vaduda, vadença naissance f. :vadença, neishença, vaduda naissance f. :vaduda, vadença, neishença naître vi. :vàder naïveté f. :mainadèr m., nenerís m. naïveté f. :nenerís m., mainadèr m. nappe f. :tavalha Narbonne :Narbona Narcisse :Narcís narine f. :nasic, nasit s'emploie généralement au pluriel.? narine f. :nasit s'emploie généralement au pluriel, nasic.? narquois adj. :despieitós,osa, trufandèc,a narquois adj. :trufandèc,a, despieitós,osa narrer vt. :condar, narrar narrer vt. :narrar, condar nasal,e adj. :nasau m./f. nasarde f. :escamusada nasiller vi. :nasiquejar nasse f. :bartòu m. natal,e adj. :nadau m./f. natalité f. :natalitat natation f. :natacion Nathalie :Natalia nation f. :nacion national,e adj. :nacionau m./f. nationaliser vt. :nacionalisar nationalité f. :nacionalitat naturalisation f. :naturalisacion nature f. :natura naturel,le adj. :natre,-a, naturau m./f. naturel,le adj. :naturau m./f., natre,-a naturel,le adj. pur, sans mélange :blos,sa naturellement adv. :naturaument, per natura naturellement adv. :per natura, naturaument naufrage m. :naufragi naval,e adj. :navau m./f. Navarre :Navarra Navarrenx :Navarrens navet m. :arraba f., nabet navet m. :nabet, arraba f. navigation f. :navigacion naviguer vi. :barquejar, navigar naviguer vi. :navigar, barquejar navire m. :naviri, naviu, vaishèth navire m. :naviu, vaishèth, naviri navire m. :vaishèth, naviri, naviu navrant,e adj. :còrhenent,a navrer vt. :còrhéner, còrherir navrer vt. :còrherir, còrhéner Nay :Nai Nazaire :Nasari ne ... pas adv. nég. :ne ... pas, non ... pas ne ... pas adv. nég. :non ... pas, ne ... pas néant m. :nient, nonarren néant m. :nonarren, nient nébuleux adj. :brumós,-osa nécessaire adj. :necessari,-ària nécessaire le m. :lo dequé nécessité f. besoin :besonh m., necessitat, necèra, besonh m. nécessité f. besoin :hrèita, besonh m., necessitat, necèra nécessité f. besoin :necèra, hrèita, besonh m., necessitat nécessité f. besoin :necessitat, necèra, hrèita, besonh m. nécessiter vi. :necessitar né,e adj. :vadut,-uda nef f. :nau nèfle f. :mespla négatif,-ive adj. :negatiu,-iva négation f. :negacion négation f. démenti :denon m. négligeable adj. :negligible,-a négligence f. :negligéncia négliger vt. :negligir négocier vt. :negociar neige f. :nèu neiger v. imp. :nevar neigeux,-euse adj. :nevadís,-issa Nérac :Nerac nerf m. :nèrvi nerveux,-euse adj. :nerviós,-osa nervure f. :còsta net,te adj. :net,a netteté f. :netessa, netetat netteté f. :netetat, netessa nettoyage m. :netejatge nettoyer vt. :netejar neuf adj. num. :nau neuf, neuve adj. :nau,-ava neutralité f. :neutralitat neutre adj. :neutrau m./f. neuvième adj. :navau m./f. neveu m. :nebot New-York :Nava York nez m. :nas, teca f. familier nez m. :teca f. familier, nas ni conj. :ni niais,e adj. :nèci,a, nocient,a, pèc,-èga niais,e adj. :nocient,a, pèc,-èga, nèci,a niais,e adj. :pèc,-èga, nèci,a, nocient,a Nice :Niça niche f. à chien :tuta niche f. dans un mur :bujau niche f. espièglerie :marganha, nharga niche f. espièglerie :nharga, marganha nicher vi. :anidà's, nidà's nicher vi. :nidà's, anidà's nickel m. :niquèl Nicolas :Nicolau Nicole :Nicòla nid m. :nid nièce f. :neboda nier vt. :denegar Nîmes :Nimes n'importe comment :quin que sia n'importe où :on que sia n'importe qui :qui que sia n'importe quoi :qué que sia niveau m. :nivèu noble adj./n. :nòble,-a noblesse f. :noblessa noce f. :noça nocturne adj. :nueitiu,-iva Noèl fête :Nadau Noèl prénom :Nadau dim. Nadalet Noèlle :Nadala dim. Nadaleta nœud m. bois :bronc nœud m. corde :nod noircir vt. :ennegrir noir,e adj. :negre,-a, nere,-a E.-B. noir,e adj. :nere,-a E.-B., negre,-a noisetier m. :averanhèr, averoèr noisetier m. :averoèr, averanhèr noisette f. :auran m., averan m. noisette f. :averan m., auran m. noix f. avec son écale :nòga noix f. décortiquée :esquilhot m. nom m. :nom nomade adj./n. :caminaire,-a, nomada m./f. nomade adj./n. :nomada m./f., caminaire,-a nombre m. :nombre nombreux,-euse adj. :nombrós,-osa, numerós,-osa nombreux,-euse adj. :numerós,-osa, nombrós,-osa nombril m. :melic nomination f. :nominacion nommer se :aperà's nommer vt. :nomentar non adv. :nani, non non adv. :non, nani non plus :tanpòc nord m. :capvath Pyrénées, nòrd nord m. :nòrd, capvath Pyrénées normal,e adj. :normau m./f. Norvège :Norvègia nos adj. poss. :los nostes, nostes, las nostas, nostas nos livres :los nostes libes notaire m. :notari notamment adv. :subertot note f. :nòta noter vt. :notar notice f. :notícia notion f. :nocion notre, nos adj. poss. le nôtre, la nôtre, les nôtres pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. poss. et le pron. poss. Il emploie toujours le possessif précédé de l'article défini, sauf quand il est attribut :lo noste, la nosta, los nostes, las nostas; noste, nosta, nostes, nostas nouer vt. :nodar noueux,-se adj. :noderut,-uda noueux,-se adj. bois :broncut,-uda nouilles f. pl. :pastas nourricier,-ère adj. :neuricèr,-èra nourrir vt. :neurir nourrir vt. pour les animaux :arpastar nourriture f. :biòca, minjar m., neuritud nourriture f. :minjar m., neuritud, biòca nourriture f. :neuritud, biòca, minjar m. nous arrivons :qu'arribam nous, nous arrivons :nosautes, qu'arribam nous nous lavons :que'ns lavam nous pr. pers. complément :'ns après voy., nse après cons. nous pr. pers. complément :nse après cons., 'ns après voy. nous pr. pers. complément ind. avec préposition :nos, nosautes,-as nous pr. pers. complément ind. avec préposition :nosautes,-as, nos nous pr. pers. pour exprimer la possession, on emploiera le possessif :noste,a, nostes,as nous pr. pers. sujet ne s'exprime que pour insister :nos, nosautes, -as nous pr. pers. sujet ne s'exprime que pour insister :nosautes, -as, nos nouveau,-elle adj. :navèth,-èra nouveauté f. :nautat nouvelle f. :novèla novembre m. :noveme noyau m. au sens figuré, pour l'atome, la comète, etc. on pourra utiliser, soit le néol. nuclèu, soit le mot nod nœud :nod, nuclèu noyau m. au sens figuré, pour l'atome, la comète, etc. on pourra utiliser, soit le néol. nuclèu, soit le mot nod nœud :nuclèu, nod noyau m. fruit :òs noyer m. :esquilhotèr, noguèr noyer m. :noguèr, esquilhotèr noyer vt. :negar nuage m. :brumas f. pl., nubla f., crum nuage m. :crum, brumas f. pl., nubla f. nuage m. :nubla f., crum, brumas f. pl. nuageux,-euse adj. :brumós,-osa, crumós,-osa, ennublat,-ada nuageux,-euse adj. :crumós,-osa, brumós,-osa, ennublat,-ada nuageux,-euse adj. :ennublat,-ada, crumós,-osa, brumós,-osa nuance f. :nuança nucléaire adj. :nuclear,-a nu,e adj. :curt,a, nud,a nu,e adj. :nud,a, curt,a nuire vi. :nuíser, portar tòrt nuire vi. :portar tòrt, nuíser nuisible adj. :mauhasent,a, nusible,-a nuisible adj. :nusible,-a, mauhasent,a nuit f. :nueit nul homme :nat òmi nul n'en veut :arrés ne'n vòu nul,le adj. ind. :nat,-ada nul,le adj. sans valeur :nul,la nulle part :enlòc nulle part :enlòc nul,le pr. ind. :arrés, nat,-ada nul,le pr. ind. :nat,-ada, arrés nullité f. :nullitat numéral,e adj. :numerau m./f. numéro m. :numerò numeroter vt. :numerotar nuque f. :barra deu còth, nuca scient. nuque f. :nuca scient., barra deu còth nylon m. :nilon ô interj. :ò obéir vi. :aubedir, créder obéir vi. :créder, aubedir obéissance f. :aubedissença obéissant,e adj. :aubedissent,a obèse adj. :obès,a, ventorrut,-uda obèse adj. :ventorrut,-uda, obès,a objectif,-ive adj. :objectiu,-iva objection f. :objeccion objet m. :objècte obligation f. :obligacion obligatoire adj. :obligatòri,a obliger vt. :obligar oblique adj. :oblic,a obscène adj. :obscèn,a obscur,e adj. :escur,a obscurite f. :escur m., escurada obscurite f. :escurada, escur m. obsèques f. pl. :aunors m. pl. observateur,-trice adj./n. :observator,a observation f. :observacion observatoire m. :observatòri observer vt. :observar obstacle m. :empach, trebuc, trava f. obstacle m. :trava f., empach, trebuc obstacle m. :trebuc, trava f., empach obstiner s' :encaborrí's, obstinà's, entestà's obstiner s' :entestà's, encaborrí's, obstinà's obstiner s' :obstinà's, entestà's, encaborrí's obtenir vt. :obtiéner obus m. :obús occasion f. :ocasion, parat m. occasion f. :parat m., ocasion occident m. :occident occidental,e adj./n. :occidentau m./f. occitan,e adj./n. :occitan,a Occitanie :Occitania, Occitània Occitanie :Occitània, Occitania occitanisme m. :occitanisme occitaniste adj. n. :occitanista m./f. occupation f. :aucup m., aucupacion, cuenta occupation f. :aucupacion, cuenta, aucup m. occupation f. :cuenta, aucup m., aucupacion occupé,e adj. affairé :aucupat,-ada, cuentat,ada occupé,e adj. affairé :cuentat,ada, aucupat,-ada occuper vt. :aucupar océan m. :mar grana f., ocean océan m. :ocean, mar grana f. Océanie :Oceania océanique adj. :oceanic,a Octave :Octavi octobre m. :octobre octroyer vt. :autrejar oculiste m. :oculista Odette :Audeta odeur f. :aulor odieux,-euse adj. :odiós,-osa odorat m. :odorat, olfaccion f. odorat m. :olfaccion f., odorat œil m. :uelh œillet m. :ulhet œsophage m. :esofague scient., ganitèr pop. œsophage m. :ganitèr pop., esofague scient. œuf m. :ueu œuvre f. :òbra offenser vt. :mancar, ofensar offenser vt. :ofensar, mancar office m. :ofici officiel,le adj. :oficiau m./f. officier m. :oficièr officieux,-euse adj. :oficiós,-osa offre f. :aufèrta, auhèrta offre f. :auhèrta, aufèrta offrir vt. :aufrir, auherir offrir vt. :auherir, aufrir Ogeu-les-Bains :Ogeu ogre,sse n. :becut,-uda ohé! interj. :e hòu!, hòu!, hèi! ohé! interj. :hèi!, e hòu!, hòu! ohé! interj. :hòu!, hèi!, e hòu! oie f. :auca oignon m. :ceba f. oiseau m. :ausèth oisillon m. :auseron oléagineux,-euse adj. :oleaginós,-osa olive f. :oliva Oloron :Auloron; Oloron ancienne graphie Oloron :Oloron ancienne graphie, Auloron Olympe :Olimpi prénom masculin; Olímpia prénom féminin ombrager vt. :ombrejar, omprejar ombrager vt. :omprejar, ombrejar ombre f. :ombra, ompra ombre f. :ompra, ombra omelette f. :moleta on pron. ind. :òm N.-E. du Béarn on vient :que vienen on vient :que vienen oncle m. :oncle onde f. :andada, onda onde f. :onda, andada onde f. :onda scient. ongle m. :uncla f., ungla f. ongle m. :ungla f., uncla f. onze adj. num. :onze onzième adj. n. :onzau m./f. opaque adj. :opac,a opéra m. :operà opération f. :operacion opérer vt. :operar opinion f. :opinion opium m. :opiom opposer vt. :opausar opposition f. :oposicion oppression f. :opression opprimer vt. :oprimir opticien m. :optician optimiste adj. :optimista m./f. optique adj. :optic,a or conj. :adonc or m. :aur orage m. :auratge orageux,-euse adj. :auratjós,-osa, entonerrit,-ida, empericlat,-ada orageux,-euse adj. :empericlat,-ada, auratjós,-osa, entonerrit,-ida orageux,-euse adj. :entonerrit,-ida, empericlat,-ada, auratjós,-osa oral,e adj. :orau m./f. orange f. :irange, iranja, poma d'irange, poma d'iranja m. ou f. orange f. :iranja, irange, poma d'irange, poma d'iranja m. ou f. orange f. :poma d'irange, poma d'iranja m. ou f., iranja, irange orange f. :poma d'iranja, poma d'irange m. ou f., iranja, irange oranger m. :irangèr orateur m. :orator orbite f. :orbita orchestre m. :orquèstra f. ordinaire adj. :ordinari,-ària ordonnance f. :ordenança ordonner vt. :ordenar ordre m. :ordi ordures f. pl. :escobadissas f. pl., salopèr m. ordures f. pl. :salopèr m., escobadissas f. pl. oreille f. :aulhèra O.-Béarn, aurelha oreille f. :aurelha, aulhèra O.-Béarn oreiller m. :coishinera f., quarrat oreiller m. :quarrat, coishinera f. oreillons m. pl. :aurelhons organe m. :organe organisateur,-trice n. :organisaire,-a, organisator,a organisateur,-trice n. :organisator,a, organisaire,-a organiser vt. :organisar organisme m. :organisme orge m. :balharc, uèrdi avec l'art. déf. lo uèrdi orge m. :uèrdi avec l'art. déf. lo uèrdi, balharc orgue m./f. :òrgue m., orguen m. orgue m./f. :orguen m., òrgue m. orgueil m. :orgulh orgueilleux,-se adj. :gloriós,-osa, orgulhós,-osa, superbiós,-osa orgueilleux,-se adj. :orgulhós,-osa, superbiós,-osa, gloriós,-osa orgueilleux,-se adj. :superbiós,-osa, gloriós,-osa, orgulhós,-osa orient m. :orient, sólhevant orient m. :sólhevant, orient oriental,e adj./n. :orientau m./f. orienter vt. :orientar original,e adj. :originau m./f. origine f. :origina, soca origine f. :soca, origina orme m. :olom m./f., om m./f. orme m. :om m./f., olom m./f. ornement m. :ondradura f., ornament ornement m. :ornament, ondradura f. orner vt. :ondrar, ornar orner vt. :ornar, ondrar ornière f. :arrodelat m., arroderat m. ornière f. :arroderat m., arrodelat m. oronge f. :angòs m., angòssa oronge f. :angòssa, angòs m. orphelin,e adj./n. :orfanin,a orteil m. :artelh Orthez :Ortès orthodoxe adj. :ortodòxe,-a orthographe f. :ortografia ortie f. :ortica Aspe, ortiga ortie f. :ortiga, ortica Aspe os m. :òs osciller vi. :tremolejar oseille f. :saladèra Ossau, vineta oseille f. :vineta, saladèra Ossau oser vt. :gausar osier m. arbre :vimerèra f., vimièr osier m. arbre :vimièr, vimerèra f. osier m. brin :vime, vimi osier m. brin :vimi, vime Ossau Vallée d' :Aussau Vath d' otage m. :ostatge ôter vt. :tirar otite f. :mau d'aurelha, otiti. otite f. :otiti, mau d'aurelha où adv. :on ou conj. :o oubli m. :desbromb oublier vt. :desbrembar, desbrombar oublier vt. :desbrombar, desbrembar ouest m. :oèst, sócoc ouest m. :sócoc, oèst oui adv. :oc, quiò oui adv. :quiò, oc ouïe f. :audida ourlet m. :orlet ours m. :ors dans les Pyrénées le r n'est pas prononcé outil m. :utís outil m. les outils aratoires :apès m. pl. outillage m. :otilhatge outre prép. :otra rare outre que :otra qui ouvert,e a adj. :obèrt,a, ubèrt,a ouvert,e a adj. :ubèrt,a, obèrt,a ouverture f. :obertura, ubertura ouverture f. :ubertura, obertura ouvrage m. :obratge ouvrier,-ère n. :obrèr,-a ouvrir vt. :aubrir E.-B. & Pyr., orbir O.-Béarn, obrir Centre-B. ouvrir vt. :obrir Centre-B., aubrir E.-B. & Pyr., orbir O.-Béarn ouvrir vt. :orbir O.-Béarn, obrir Centre-B., aubrir E.-B. & Pyr. ovale adj. :ovau m./f. oxygène m. :oxigèn pacage m. :pastenc pacifier vt. :pacificar Pacifique :Pacific pacifique adj. :pacific,a pacte m. :pacte, pacto pacte m. :pacto, pacte page f. :pagina, plana vx page f. :plana vx, pagina paie f. :paga païen,ne adj./n. :pagan,a paille f. :palha pain m. :pan pair,e adj. :par,a paire f. :par m., parelh m. paire f. :parelh m., par m. paître vt. :pèisher paix f. :patz palais m. anat. :cèu de la boca, subercèu, paladar palais m. anat. :paladar, cèu de la boca, subercèu palais m. anat. :subercèu, paladar, cèu de la boca palais m. archit. :palais pâle adj. :palle,-a palier m. :trepader palier m. d'escalier :repaus pâlir vi. :pallir palmier m. :palmièr palombe f. :paloma palombière f. :palomera palper vt. :paupar, tastar palper vt. :tastar, paupar Pamiers :Pàmias pan m. chemise :pandòt pan m. mur :pan panaris m. :batedit pancarte f. :pancarta panier m. :peiròla f., tistèth, tista f., peiròu panier m. :peiròu, peiròla f., tistèth, tista f. panier m. :tista f., peiròu, peiròla f., tistèth panier m. :tistèth, tista f., peiròu, peiròla f. panique f. :panica panne m. :pana panneau m. :panèu panorama m. :panorama, vista f. panorama m. :vista f., panorama pansement m. bandage :ligassa f., trocèra f. pansement m. bandage :trocèra f., ligassa f. pantalon m. :pantalon panthère f. :pantèra pantoufle f. :pantofla papa m. :pair, papà papa m. :papà, pair pape m. :papa papeterie f. :papeteria papier m. :papèr papillon m. :parpalhòu papillonner vi. :har lo parpalhòu paquebot m. :paquebòt pâquerette f. :abriuleta, margarideta, pimparèla, lilòia pâquerette f. :lilòia, abriuleta, margarideta, pimparèla pâquerette f. :margarideta, pimparèla, lilòia, abriuleta pâquerette f. :pimparèla, lilòia, abriuleta, margarideta Pâques :Pascas paquet m. :paquet Par chance il a été sauvé à temps :per escadença qu'estó sauvat pro lèu par dessous :per devath par dessus :per dessús par devant :per davant, per devant par devant :per devant, per davant par hasard :per escàs par prép. :per parachute m. :paracaduda néol. paradis m. :paradís paradoxe m. :paradòxe paraître vi. :paréisher, semblar paraître vi. :semblar, paréisher parallèle adj./n. :parallèle,-a paralyser vt. :paralisar paralysie f. :paralisi parapluie m. :paraploja parasite m. :parasit scient. parasite m. animal ou plante :minjança parasite m. personne :minjaprofieit parasol m. :para-só, para-sorelh parasol m. :para-sorelh, para-só parc m. :parc parc m. bergerie :cledat parce que loc. conj. :per'mor, pr'amor parce que loc. conj. :pr'amor, per'mor parcourir des yeux :har córrer los uelhs parcourir vt. :córrer parcours m. :camin pardessus m. :perdessús pardon m. :perdon pardonner vt. :perdonar pare-brise m. :parabrisa parechoc m. :paratrucs pareil,le adj. :parièr,a parenté f. :parentat, parentatge m., tanhents m. pl. parenté f. :parentatge m., tanhents m. pl., parentat parenté f. :tanhents m. pl., parentat, parentatge m. parent,e n. :parent,a parenthèse f. :parentèsi paresse f. :canha fam., peressa, feniantèr m. fam. paresse f. :feniantèr m. fam., canha fam., peressa paresse f. :peressa, feniantèr m. fam., canha fam. paresseux,-euse adj. :feniant,a, peressós,-osa paresseux,-euse adj. :peressós,-osa, feniant,a parfait,e adj. :complit,-ida, perfèit,a parfait,e adj. :perfèit,a, complit,-ida parfois adv. :a còps parfois adv. :còps que i a parfum m. :perhum pari m. :jòga f. parier vt. :jogar, pariar parier vt. :pariar, jogar Paris :París parisien adj./n. :parisenc,a parking m. :parcatge parlement m. :parlament parlementaire adj. :parlamentari,ària parler français péjor. :franchimandejar Parler sans détour :parlar shens arromerar parler vi./vt. :devisar, parlar parler vi./vt. :parlar, devisar parmi prép. :au demiei de, au miei de parmi prép. :au miei de, au demiei de paroi f. :paret paroisse f. :parròpia parole f. :paraula parquet m. justice :parquet parquet m. plancher :taulat parrain m. :pairin part f. :part partager vt. répartir :despartir, partatjar partager vt. répartir :partatjar, despartir partenaire n. :aliat,-ada, associat,-ada partenaire n. :associat,-ada, aliat,-ada parterre m. :pertèrra parti m. :partit participation f. :participacion participe m. :participi participer vi. :participar particulier en loc. adv. :especiaument particulier n. :particulièr franc., a souvent un sens péjoratif particulier,-ère adj. :particular,a, pròpi,a particulier,-ère adj. :pròpi,a, particular,a partie f. :partida partiel,le adj. :parciau m./f. partir vi. :anar-se'n, partir partir vi. :partir, anar-se'n partisan m. :partisan,a partout adv. :pertot parvenir vi. :arribar pas adv. nég. :pas pas du tout :brica E.-Béarn, briga pas du tout :briga, brica E.-Béarn pas m. :pas Pascal,e :Pascau,-ala passable adj. :passable,-a passage m. :passader, passatge passage m. :passatge, passader passager,-ère adj. qui dure peu :passadís,-issa passager,-ère n. :passatgèr,a passant,e adj. très fréquenté,e :passatgèr,a, passatgiu,-iva passant,e adj. très fréquenté,e :passatgiu,-iva, passatgèr,a passant,e n. qq. qui passe :passant,a passé m. :passat passeport m. :passapòrt passer outre :passar otra passer vt. :passar passereau m. :passeron passe-temps m. :passatemps passif,-ive adj. :passiu,-iva passion f. :passion passionner se :apassionà's, ahuecà's. passionner vt. :passionar passoire f. :passadera pastèque f. :pastèca pasteur m. :pastor patauger vi. :chapiscar, hangassejar, chapostejar patauger vi. :chapostejar, chapiscar, hangassejar patauger vi. :hangassejar, chapostejar, chapiscar pâte f. :pasta pâté m. :pastèr, pastís pâté m. :pastís, pastèr paternel,le adj. :pairau m./f pâtes :pastas patience f. :paciéncia patient,e adj. :pacient,a patiner vi. :patinar pâtisserie f. art, boutique :pastisseria pâtisserie f. gâteau :còca pâtissier,-ère n. :cocassèr,a, pastissèr,a pâtissier,-ère n. :pastissèr,a, cocassèr,a Patrice :Patrici patrie f. :patria patrimoine m. :patrimòni patronne f. :dauna f. patron,ne n. :mèste m., dauna f., patron,a patron,ne n. :patron,a, mèste m., dauna f. patte f. :pata pâturage m. :peisheder Pau :Pau Paul, :Pau Paule :Paula paupière f. :perpèra pause f. :pausa pauvre adj./n. :praube,-a pauvreté f. :praubèr m., praubèra pauvreté f. :praubèra, praubèr m. pavé m. :pavat pavillon m. drapeau :pabalh, pabalha f., pabalhon pavillon m. drapeau :pabalha f., pabalhon, pabalh pavillon m. drapeau :pabalhon, pabalh, pabalha f. paye f. :paga payement m. :pagament payer demi-tarif :pagar miei-prètz payer vt. :pagar Pays Basque :Bascoat, Païs Basco Pays Basque :Païs Basco, Bascoat pays m. :païs, pèis pays m. :pèis, païs paysage m. :paisatge paysan,ne n. :paisan,a péage m. :peatge peau f. :pèth pêche f. act. de pêcher :pesca pêche f. fruit :perchec m., pesca, pershega pêche f. fruit :pershega, perchec m., pesca pêche f. fruit :pesca, pershega, perchec m. péché m. :pecat pêcher m. arbre :persheguèr, pesquèr, presquèr pêcher m. arbre :pesquèr, presquèr, persheguèr pêcher m. arbre :presquèr, persheguèr, pesquèr pêcher vt. :pescar pêcheur m. :pescador, pescaire pêcheur m. :pescaire, pescador pécheur,-eresse n. :pecador,a pédagogie f. :pedagogia pédale f. :pedala peigne m. :pienti peigner se :pientà's peindre vt. :pintrar peine f. :pena peintre m. :pintrador/-aire seul. en bâtiments peintre m. :pintre peinture f. :pintrura péjoratif,-ive adj. :pejoratiu,-iva pêle-mêle adv./n. :a barrei, a mescla pêle-mêle adv./n. :a mescla, a barrei peler vt. :pelar pèlerin m. :pelegrin, romiu, pelerin pèlerin m. :pelerin, pelegrin, romiu pèlerin m. :romiu, pelerin, pelegrin pélerinage m. :pelegrinatge, pelerinatge pélerinage m. :pelerinatge, pelegrinatge pelle f. :pala pellicule f. :pellicula pelote f. à aiguilles, balle, etc. :pelòta pelote f. de fil :gusmèth m. peloton m. de coureurs :peloton peloton m. de fil :gusmeret. pelouse f. :pelosa, tascat m. pelouse f. :tascat m., pelosa pelure f. :pela, pèth pelure f. :pèth, pela penchant m. d'un relief :candau, penent penchant m. d'un relief :penent, candau pencher vi. :péner pencher vt. :clinar, har péner pencher vt. :har péner, clinar pendant prép. :pendent pendant que :entertant qui, pendent qui, mentre qui pendant que :mentre qui, entertant qui, pendent qui pendant que :pendent qui, mentre qui, entertant qui pendre le relais :préner la seguida, préner lo relais pendre le relais :préner lo relais, préner la seguida pendre vt. :péner pendule m./f. :pendule,-a pénétrer vi./vt. :penetrar pénible adj. :penible,-a, penós,-osa, peniu,-iva pénible adj. :peniu,-iva, penible,-a, penós,-osa pénible adj. :penós,-osa, peniu,-iva, penible,-a pensée f. :idea, pensada pensée f. :pensada, idea penser vi./vt. :pensar pension f. :pension pente f. :penent m. Pentecôte :Pentacosta pépin m. :pepita f. percepteur m. :crubador vx, perceptor percepteur m. :perceptor, crubador vx perception f. :percepcion percer vt. :horadar, traucar percer vt. :traucar, horadar percer vt. un tonneau :abrocar percevoir vt. :percéber percevoir vt. recouvrer :crubar perche arc-en-ciel :calicobar m. mot de la région de Bayonne perche de mer :piga perche f. de bois :abalut m., barra, pèrcha perche f. de bois :barra, pèrcha, abalut m. perche f. de bois :pèrcha, abalut m., barra perche f. poisson :pèrcha perchoir m. :aporèr, porèr perchoir m. :porèr, aporèr perdre vt. :pèrder perdreau m. :perdigalh perdrix f. :perditz père m. :pair perfection f. :perfeccion Périgord :Peirigòrd Périgueux :Peirigús péril m. :perilh périlleux,-euse adj. :perilhós,-osa, perilhut,-uda périlleux,-euse adj. :perilhut,-uda, perilhós,-osa période f. :periode m., tempora, temporada période f. :tempora, temporada, periode m. période f. :temporada, tempora, periode m. périodique adj./n. :periodic,a périr vi. :perir perle f. :pèrla perler vi. :gotejar, perlejar perler vi. :perlejar, gotejar permanent,e adj. :permanent,a permettre vt. :perméter permis m. :permís permission f. :permission perpendiculaire adj. :perpendicular,a Perpignan :Perpinhan perquisition f. :perquisicion perroquet m. :parroquet Perse :Pèrsia persévérer vi. :perseverar persienne f. :persiana persil m. :peirassilh persister vi. :persistir personnage m. :personatge personnalité f. :personalitat personne atteinte de tuberculose pulmonaire :palmonista m./f. personne f. :persona personne pr. indéf. :arrés personnel,le adj. :personau m./f. perspective f. :perspectiva persuader vt. :persuadir perte f. :pèrta pervenche f. :pervenca pesanteur f. :pesantor peser vt. :pesar pessimiste adj. :pessimista m./f. peste f. :pèsta péter vi. :petar pétiller vi. :petrilhar petit déjeuner :esdejuar petit houx :agreulon petit pois :céser petit poisson :peishòta f. petit,e adj. :petit,a petite enclume pour battre la faux :harga, hargua petite enclume pour battre la faux :hargua, harga petite troupe :escabòt m., ligòt m. petite troupe :ligòt m., escabòt m. petit-fils,-fille n. :arrèhilh,a pétrin m. :mèit f., pastèra f. pétrin m. :pastèra f., mèit f. pétrir vt. :prestir pétrole m. :petròli peu adv. :chic peu de :chic de peu importe :aquò rai peuple m. :pòble peupler vt. :pòblar peuplier m. :bidau rare, pibol le l ne se prononce pas peuplier m. :pibol le l ne se prononce pas, bidau rare peur f. :met Aspe, paur peur f. :paur, met Aspe peureux,-euse adj. :pauruc,-uga peut-être loc. adv. :dilhèu, lhèu Peyrehorade :Pèirahorada Pézenas :Pesenàs phare m. :fare, lutz f. phare m. :lutz f., fare pharmacie f. :apoticaireria, farmacia pharmacie f. :farmacia, apoticaireria pharmacien,ne n. :apoticaire,a, farmacian,a pharmacien,ne n. :farmacian,a, apoticaire,a phénomène m. :fenomèn Philippe :Felip philosophe m. :filosòfe philosophie f. :filosofia phonétique f. :fonetica phoque m. :fòca f. photographe m. :fotografe photographie f. :fotografia photographier vt. :fotografiar phrase f. :frasa physionomie f. :fisionomia physique adj. :fisic,a physique n. f. :fisica piaffer vi. :pedericar, trepejar piaffer vi. :trepejar, pedericar piano m. :pianò pic m. montagne :pena f., malh, pic pic m. oiseau :pic escorcèr pic m. outil :pic, pica f. pichet m. :pichèr Pie :Piu pie f. :agaça N.-Béarn, piga, pica Aspe, Barétous pie f. :pica Aspe, Barétous, agaça N.-Béarn, piga pie f. :piga, pica Aspe, Barétous, agaça N.-Béarn pièce f. :pèça t. général pièce f. ravaudage :pedaç m. pièce f. théâtre :pastorala, tragedia pièce f. théâtre :tragedia, pastorala piécette f. :peceta pied m. :pè piège m. collet :laç piège m. en gén., au propre et au fig. :tracanard piège m. pr les oiseaux.? :ecripet Pierre :Pèir, Pèr Pierre :Pèr, Pèir pierre f. :pèira Pierrette :Peireta, Peiròta Pierrette :Peiròta, Peireta piété f. :pietat piéton,e n. :pedanh,a, pieton,a piéton,e n. :pieton,a, pedanh,a pieu m. :paishèth, pau, pauhic pieu m. :pau, pauhic, paishèth pieu m. :pauhic, paishèth, pau pieu m. pour attacher une bête :estaca f. pigeon m. :colom, pijon franc. pigeon m. :pijon franc., colom pignon m. amande de pin :pinhon pignon m. archit. :penau, penon pignon m. archit. :penon, penau pignon m. mécanique :pinhon pile f. électrique :pila pilier m. :pialèr, pielar pilier m. :pielar, pialèr piller vt. :pilhar pilote m. :pilòte pilule f. :pilula piment m. :piment, pipèr piment m. :pipèr, piment pin m. :pin pince f. outil :pinça pinceau m. :espincèu, pincèu pinceau m. :pincèu, espincèu pincer vt. :pechicar, pecigar, penhicar pincer vt. :pecigar, penhicar, pechicar pincer vt. :penhicar, pechicar, pecigar pincettes f. pl. :espincetas pinçon m. :pecic, peichic pinçon m. :peichic, pecic pinède f. :pinhadar m. pinson m. :pinsan pintade f. :pintada pioche f. :pic m., pica pioche f. :pica, pic m. pipe f. :pipa pipeau m. :flabuteta f., pipeta f. pipeau m. :pipeta f., flabuteta f. piquer vt. :hissar insecte piquer vt. aguillonner, agacer :chacar, picar piquer vt. aguillonner, agacer :picar, chacar piquet m. :piquet piqûre f. :injeccion médecine piqûre f. :picada aussi offense.? piqûre f. :picadura aussi t. de médecine.? piqûre f. :piucada insecte pirate m. :pirata pire adj. :mei meishant,a, sordeis m./f., sordeish m./f., piri m./f. franc. pire adj. :piri m./f. franc., mei meishant,a, sordeis m./f., sordeish m./f. pire adj. :sordeis m./f., sordeish m./f., piri m./f. franc., mei meishant,a pire adj. :sordeish m./f., piri m./f. franc., mei meishant,a, sordeis m./f. pire m. :piri franc., sordeis, sordeish pire m. :sordeis, sordeish, piri franc. pire m. :sordeish, piri franc., sordeis pire, pis le mot "pejor" est vieux. Le mot "péger" s'est conservé dans la région de Bayonne. :péger,? pejor,? sordeish pire, pis le mot "pejor" est vieux. Le mot "péger" s'est conservé dans la région de Bayonne. :pejor,? péger,? sordeish pis adv. :piri franc., sordeis, sordeish pis adv. :sordeis, sordeish, piri franc. pis adv. :sordeish, piri franc., sordeis pis m. de vache :braguèr pis tant loc. :rai! piscine f. :piscina pissenlit m. :pisha-au-lheit pisser vi./vt. :pishar piste f. :pista, tralha, traç m. piste f. :traç m., pista, tralha piste f. :tralha, traç m., pista pistolet m. :pistolet pitié f. :pietat pitoyable adj. :pietadós,-osa pivert m. :pic pivot m. :pivòt placard m. :cabinet, crampòt, placard placard m. :crampòt, placard, cabinet placard m. :placard, cabinet, crampòt place f. :plaça placer vt. :botar, hicar, plaçar placer vt. :hicar, plaçar, botar placer vt. :plaçar, botar, hicar plafond m. :plafon, solèr plafond m. :solèr, plafon plage f. :plaja plaider vi. :pleitejar plaidoirie f. :pleitei m. plaie f. :plaga plaindre vt. :plànher plaine f. :plana plaine f. large vallée :arribèra plainte f. :planh m. plaire vi. :agradar, plàser plaire vi. :plàser, agradar plaisant,e adj. :agradiu,-iva, plasent,a, gaihasent,a plaisant,e adj. :gaihasent,a, agradiu,-iva, plasent,a plaisant,e adj. :plasent,a, gaihasent,a, agradiu,-iva plaisanter vi. :colhonar, peguejar, peguessejar plaisanter vi. :peguejar, peguessejar, colhonar plaisanter vi. :peguessejar, colhonar, peguejar plaisanterie f. :colhonada, peguejada plaisanterie f. :peguejada, colhonada plaisir m. :gai, plaser plaisir m. :plaser, gai plan m. :plan planche f. :taula plancher m. :taulat planète f. :planeta plantation f. :plantacion plante f. :planta planter vt. :plantar plaque f. :placa plaque f. commémorative :taula-marme plaque f. plaque horizontale de la cheminée :sòla plaque f. plaque verticale de la cheminée :cauhapança, truha plaque f. plaque verticale de la cheminée :truha, cauhapança plastique m. :plastic plat m. cuisine :plat platane m. :platana f. plat,e adj. :plan,a, planèr,a plat,e adj. :planèr,a, plan,a plateau m. relief :planèr, platèr plateau m. relief :platèr, planèr plateau m. vaiselle :platèu plate-forme f. :empont m. plâtre m. :plastre plein,e adj. :plen, plea pleurer vt. :plorar pleurnicher vi. :chaumicar, ploriquejar, ploramicar pleurnicher vi. :ploramicar, chaumicar, ploriquejar pleurnicher vi. :ploriquejar, ploramicar, chaumicar pleuvoi v. imp. :plàver, plòver Pyr. pleuvoi v. imp. :plòver Pyr., plàver pli m. :plec pli m. levée aux cartes :plega f. pli m. ride :ahroncilh plier vt. :plegar plomb m. :plom, plomb plomb m. :plomb, plom plombier m. :plombaire plonger vi./vt. :capihonar, plonjar vi plonger vi./vt. :plonjar vi, capihonar plonger vi./vt. :trempar vt. pluie f. :ploja plume f. :pluma plumer vt. :plumar pluriel m. :plurau plus adv. :mei, mes plus adv. :mes, mei plusieurs adj. ind. :mantun,-ua, mei d'un fém. mei d'ua plusieurs adj. ind. :mei d'un fém. mei d'ua, mantun,-ua plutôt adv. :meilèu pluvieux adj. :emplogit,-ida, plojós,-osa, ploginós,-osa pluvieux adj. :ploginós,-osa, emplogit,-ida, plojós,-osa pluvieux adj. :plojós,-osa, ploginós,-osa, emplogit,-ida pneumatique adj./n. :pneumatic,a poche f. :pòcha poêle f. :padena E.-Béarn, sarta N.-Béarn, padèra O.-Béarn poêle f. :padèra O.-Béarn, padena E.-Béarn, sarta N.-Béarn poêle f. :sarta N.-Béarn, padèra O.-Béarn, padena E.-Béarn poêle m. chauffage :poèle poème m. :poèma m. poésie f. :poèsia poète, poétesse n. :poèta, poètessa poétique adj. :poètic,a poids m. :pes poignée f. :punh m., punhat m., punherat m., punhada poignée f. :punhada, punh m., punhat m., punherat m. poignée f. :punhat m., punherat m., punhada, punh m. poignée f. :punherat m., punhada, punh m., punhat m. poignet m. :punhet poil m. :peu poing m. :punh point m. :punt pointe f. :punta pointe f. extrémité :caputh m. pointer vt. :puntar pointu,e adj. :agut,-uda, ponchut,-uda, puntut,-uda pointu,e adj. :ponchut,-uda, puntut,-uda, agut,-uda pointu,e adj. :puntut,-uda, agut,-uda, ponchut,-uda pointure f. :puntura poire f. :pera poireau m. :pòr, porret poireau m. :porret, pòr poirier m. :perèr pois chiche :céser becut, garbaish. pois chiche :garbaish, céser becut pois de senteur :céser d'aulor, céser de sentor pois de senteur :céser de sentor, céser d'aulor pois m. :céser t. général poison m. :poson poisson m. :peish poissonnerie f. :peishonaria Poissons Les Zod. :Los Peishs Poitiers :Peitius poitrine m. :peitrina poivre m. :péber poix f. :pega polaire adj. :polar,a pôle m. :pòle polémique f. :polemica police f. :polícia policier m. :policièr poli,e adj. :aunèste,-a, cortés,-esa, polit,-ida poli,e adj. :cortés,-esa, polit,-ida, aunèste,-a poli,e adj. :polit,-ida, aunèste,-a, cortés,-esa politesse f. :aunestetat, politessa, cortesia politesse f. :cortesia, aunestetat, politessa politesse f. :politessa, cortesia, aunestetat politique adj./n. :politic,a pollution f. :pollucion Pologne :Polónia poltron adj./n. :pauruc,-ga pommade f. :pomada, untami m. pommade f. :untami m., pomada pomme de pin :pinha pomme de terre :poma de tèrra pomme f. :poma pomme f. :trufa Aspe, Barétous pommier m. :pomèr pompe f. :pompa pompier m. :pompièr ponctuation f. :pontuacion pondeuse n./adj. f. :uevassèra pondre vt. :har l'ueu, póner pondre vt. :póner, har l'ueu pont m. :pont Pontacq :Pontac pont-levis :pontlhèvi Pont-Long :Pallonc, Pontlong Pont-Long :Pontlong, Pallonc populaire adj. :popular,a population f. :populacion porc m. :pòrc porcelaine f. :porcelana porcelet m. :biton, porcèth porcelet m. :porcèth, biton port m. :pòrt portail m. :portau portant,e bien adj. :hardit,-ida portatif,-ive adj. :portader,a, portiu,-iva, portatiu,-iva portatif,-ive adj. :portatiu,-iva, portader,a, portiu,-iva portatif,-ive adj. :portiu,-iva, portatiu,-iva, portader,a porte f. :pòrta portefeuille m. :portafulha franc. portemanteau m. :pòrtamanto porte-monnaie m. :pòrtamoneda porte-plume m. :calam porter vt. :portar porteur m. :portador, portaire.? porteur m. :portaire, portador.? portillon m. :cledon/-dat,? porteta f. portillon m. :porteta f., cledon/-dat.? portion f. :porcion portrait m. :portrèit portugais,e adj./n. :portugués,-esa Portugal :Portugau pose f. :pausa poser vt. :pausar positif,-ive adj. :positiu,-iva position f. :posicion posséder vt. :possedir, tiéner posséder vt. :tiéner, possedir possessif,-ive adj. :possessiu,-iva possession f. :possession possibilité f. :possibilitat possible adj. :possible,-a postal,e adj. :postau m./f. poste f. administration :pòsta poste m. situation, poste de radio, poste de commandement, etc. :pòste poster vt. :postar postérieur,e adj. :posterior,a pot à lait :pingot pot de chambre :pot de crampa pot en métal :metau, ola f. pot en métal :ola f., metau pot m. :topía f., topin pot m. :topin, topía f. potable adj. :beveder,-era potage m. :potatge potager m. :casau, òrt potager m. :òrt, casau poteau m. :pau poterie f. art. :terralha poterie f. objet :tesura potier m. :tarrissèr, topiaire potier m. :topiaire, tarrissèr potiron m. :cuja f. pou m. :pedolh, pesolh Vic-Bilh pou m. :pesolh Vic-Bilh, pedolh poubelle f. :caisha deu salopèr pouce m. :dit pòç, matapedolh fam. pouce m. :matapedolh fam., dit pòç poudre f. :podra poudrer vt. :podrar poulailler m. :poralhèra f., porèr poulailler m. :porèr, poralhèra f. poulain m. :porin. poule f. :garia, potha Orthez, pora poule f. :pora, garia, potha Orthez poule f. :potha Orthez, pora, garia poule f. poule mère :cloca poulet m. :polet, poret poulet m. :poret, polet poulie f. :carruisha, poleja poulie f. :poleja, carruisha pouls m. :pols le s ne se prononce pas poumon m. :palmon, paumon poumon m. :paumon, palmon poumon m. animaux :corada f. poupée f. :monaca pour :per vx pour de bonnes :a de bonas pour grand qu'il soit :per estar gran, per gran que sia pour grand qu'il soit :per gran que sia, per estar gran pour prép. :entà, tà tad, entad devant une voyelle pour prép. :tà, entà tad, entad devant une voyelle pour que :entà que, tà que pour que :tà que, entà que pour si grand qu'il fût :per tan gran qui estosse pourboire m. :estrea f., pèça f. pourboire m. :pèça f., estrea f. pourcentage m. :percentatge pourquoi adv. :entà qué, perqué pourquoi adv. :perqué, entà qué pourrir vi. :poirir poursuite f. :perseguida poursuivre vt. :acaçar, perseguir poursuivre vt. :perseguir, acaçar pourtant conj. :totun pourvoir vi. :aprovedir, provedir pourvoir vi. :provedir, aprovedir pousse f. :brosta, tira, brot m. pousse f. :brot m., brosta, tira pousse f. :tira, brot m., brosta pousser un cri :har un crit, possar un crit pousser un cri :possar un crit, har un crit pousser vi./vt. exercer une forte poussée :honhar pousser vi./vt. exercer une poussée :possar pousser vi./vt. pour les plantes, les animaux, etc. :créisher, pravar, vàder pousser vi./vt. pour les plantes, les animaux, etc. :pravar, vàder, créisher pousser vi./vt. pour les plantes, les animaux, etc. :vàder, créisher, pravar poussière f. :prova poussièreux,-se adj. :provassut,-uda, proverut,-uda poussièreux,-se adj. :proverut,-uda, provassut,-uda poussin m. :polet Vic-Bilh, poth Orthez, poret S.-Béarn poussin m. :poret S.-Béarn, polet Vic-Bilh, poth Orthez poussin m. :poth Orthez, poret S.-Béarn, polet Vic-Bilh poussin m. passim :poric poutre f. :piterau m. poutre faîtière :cerimana pouvoir m. :poder prairie f. :prada, pradèra prairie f. :pradèra, prada pratique adj. :practic,a pratiquer vt. :practicar pré m. :hiar, prat pré m. :prat, hiar préau de monastère, prison, hôpital :cort f. préau m. d'école :envan de la cort précaution f. :precaucion précédent,e adj. :precedent,a précéder vt. :davantejar, precedir précéder vt. :precedir, davantejar Préchac-Josbaig :Preishac Josvath prêcher vt. :predicar précieux, se adj. :preciós,-osa précipitation f. :precipitacion précipiter vt. :precipitar précis,e adj. :precís,-isa préciser vt. :precisar précision f. :precision précoce adj. :dorèc,a, doriu,-iva, prendiu,-iva précoce adj. :doriu,-iva, prendiu,-iva, dorèc,a précoce adj. :prendiu,-iva, dorèc,a, doriu,-iva prédécesseur m. :davancèr, predecessor prédécesseur m. :predecessor, davancèr prédire vt. :predíser préfabriqué,e adj. :prefabricat,-ada préface f. :abans díser m., prefàcia f. préface f. :prefàcia f., abans díser m. préfecture f. :ostau deu departament m., prefectura préfecture f. :prefectura, ostau deu departament m. préférable adj. :preferible,-a préférence f. :preferéncia préférer vt. :preferir préfet m. :prefècte préhistorique adj. :preïstoric,a préjudice m. :prejudici préjugé m. :prejutjat prélasser se :alasà's prélever vt. :lhevar, prelhevar prélever vt. :prelhevar, lhevar prématuré,e adj. :prematurat,-ada franc., vadut,-uda abans tèrmi prématuré,e adj. :vadut,-uda abans tèrmi, prematurat,-ada franc. préméditer vt. :premeditar premièrement adv. :en purmèras premier,-ère adj. :prumèr,a, purmèr,a premier,-ère adj. :purmèr,a, prumèr,a prendre vt. :gahar, préner prendre vt. :préner, gahar prends-toi ce que tu veux :pren-te çò qui volhas prénom m. :petit nom, prenom prénom m. :prenom, petit nom préoccupadon f. :perpic m., preocupacion préoccupadon f. :preocupacion, perpic m. préoccuper vt. :preocupar préparatifs m. pl. :preparats préparation f. :preparacion préparer vt. :aprestar, preparar préparer vt. :preparar, aprestar préposé,e à adj./n. :encargat,-ada de près adv. :près près de :au ras, au ras de, près de près de :au ras de, près de, au ras près de :près de, au ras, au ras de prescrire vt. :prescríver présence f. :preséncia présent adj. :present,a présentateur,-trice n. :presentaire,-a, presentator,a présentateur,-trice n. :presentator,a, presentaire,-a présenter vt. :presentar. préserver vt. :preservar président,e n. :capdau m./f., president,a président,e n. :president,a, capdau m./f. présider vt. :presidir presque adv. :just, quasi, quasiment presque adv. :quasi, quasiment, just presque adv. :quasiment, just, quasi presse f. appareil pour presser :prensa presse f. ensemble des périodiques :prensa presse f. foule :horrèra, prèssa, prèissa presse f. foule :prèissa, horrèra, prèssa presse f. foule :prèssa, prèissa, horrèra presse f. nécessité de faire vite :prèissa, prèssa presse f. nécessité de faire vite :prèssa, prèissa pressentiment m. :pressentida f., sentida f., pressentiment m. pressentiment m. :pressentiment m., pressentida f., sentida f. pressentiment m. :sentida f., pressentiment m., pressentida f. pressentir vt. :pressentir presser se se serrer les uns contre les autres :sarrà's presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher :amanejà's, esdeburà's, pressà's, preissà's, manejà's presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher :esdeburà's, pressà's, preissà's, manejà's, amanejà's presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher :manejà's, amanejà's, esdeburà's, pressà's, preissà's presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher :preissà's, manejà's, amanejà's, esdeburà's, pressà's presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher :pressà's, preissà's, manejà's, amanejà's, esdeburà's presser vi. urger :preissar, pressar presser vi. urger :pressar, preissar presser vt. comprimer :prémer, prensar presser vt. comprimer :prensar, prémer pression f. :premuda, pression pression f. :pression, premuda pressoir m. :trolh présure f. :presura prêt m. :prèst prêt,e adj. :prèst,a prétendre vt. :preténder prétentieux,-se adj. :pretenciós,-osa prétention f. :pretencion prêter à un ami :prestar a un amic prêter vt. :prestar pretexte m. :desencusa f., escapatòri pretexte m. :escapatòri, desencusa f. prêtre m. :caperan, prèste prêtre m. :prèste, caperan preuve f. :pròva prévenir vt. :previéner prévision f. :prevision prévoir vt. :prevéder prier vt. :pregar prière f. :pregària primaire adj. :primari,-ària prime f. :prima primevère f. :primavèra primitif,-ive adj. :primitiu,-iva primordial,e adj. :primordiau m./f. prince,sse n. :prince,ssa principal,e adj. :principau m./f. principe m. :fondament, princip principe m. :princip, fondament printemps m. :prima f., primavèra f., primtemps printemps m. :primavèra f., primtemps, prima f. printemps m. :primtemps, prima f., primavèra f. priorité f. :prioritat prise f. :gahada, presa prise f. :presa, gahada prison f. :carça rare, preson prison f. :preson, carça rare prisonnier,-ère adj./n. :presonèr,a privation f. :privacion priver vt. :privar privilège m. :privilègi privilégier vt. :privilegiar prix m. :prètz probable adj. :probable,-a problème m. :problèma procédé m. :manièra f., procediment procédé m. :procediment, manièra f. procéder vi. :procedir procès m. :procès procès-verbal m. :verbau prochain,e adj. :aute,-a, qui vien, qui arriba prochain,e adj. :qui arriba, aute,-a, qui vien prochain,e adj. :qui vien, qui arriba, aute,-a proche adj. :pròche,-a proche adj. apparenté,e :tanhent,a proche adj. voisin :vesin,-ia proche de prép. :au ras de, còsta a proche de prép. :còsta a, au ras de proches m. pl. :pròches, tanhents proches m. pl. :tanhents, pròches proclamer vt. :cridar, proclamar proclamer vt. :proclamar, cridar procurer vt. :procurar prodigieux,-euse adj. :prodigiós,-osa producteur,-trice adj./n. :productor,a productif,-iva adj. :frutèc,a, productiu,-iva productif,-iva adj. :productiu,-iva, frutèc,a production f. :produccion produire vt. :prodúser, produsir produire vt. :produsir, prodúser produit m. :produit, rapòrt produit m. :rapòrt, produit professeur m. :professor profession f. :profession professionnel,le adj./n. :professionau m./f. profit m. :profieit, profit profit m. :profit, profieit profitable adj. :profitable,-a, profitós,-osa profitable adj. :profitós,-osa, profitable,-a profiter vi. :profitar profond,e adj. :pregon,a, pregond,a profond,e adj. :pregond,a, pregon,a profondeur f. :pregondor programme m. :programa progrès m. :progrès progression f. :progression proie f. :preda, presa proie f. :presa, preda projecteur m. :projector projectile m. :projectil projection f. :projeccion projet m. :projècte projeter vt. :projectar prolonger vt. :perlongar promenade f. :passei m., passejada promenade f. :passejada, passei m. promener vt. :passejar promesse f. :promessa promettre vt. :prométer prompt,e adj. :sobte,-a, viu f.: viva prompt,e adj. :viu f.: viva, sobte,-a prononcer vt. :prononciar prononciation f. :prononciacion propagande f. :propaganda propager vt. :espandir, propagar propager vt. :propagar, espandir proportion f. :proporcion proportionnel,le adj. :proporcionau m./f. propos m. :perpaus, prepaus propos m. :prepaus, perpaus proposer vt. :perpausar, prepausar proposer vt. :prepausar, perpausar proposition f. :proposicion propre adj. pas sale :net,a propre adj. spécial, particulier :pròpi,a propreté f. :netetat propriétaire n. :proprietari,-ària propriété f. :proprietat dans tous les sens du mot fr. propriété f. terre que l'on possède :ben m., endret m. propriété f. terre que l'on possède :endret m., ben m. prose f. :pròsa, prosei m. prose f. :prosei m., pròsa prospectus m. :prospèctus prospérité f. :prosperitat prostitué,e n./adj. :prostituït,-uïda protection f. :proteccion protéger vt. :protegir protestadon f. :protestacion protestant,e adj./n. :huganaut,a péj., protestant,a protestant,e adj./n. :protestant,a, huganaut,a péj. protestantisme m. :protestantisme protester vi. :protestar prouver vt. :provar provenance f. :provenença provençal,e adj./n. :provençau m./f. Provence :Provença provenir vi. :viéner proverbe m. :arreproèr, revitèri Barétous proverbe m. :revitèri Barétous, arreproèr providence f. :providéncia providentiel,le adj. :providenciau m./f. province f. :província provincial,e adj. :provinciau m./f. provision f. :provision provisoire adj. :provisòri,a provoquer vt. :provocar proximité f. :proximitat prudence f. :prudéncia prudent,e adj. :prudent,a prune f. :prua prunelle f. :anheron m. Aspe, aranhon m. Pyr. prunelle f. :aranhon m. Pyr.; anheron m. Aspe prunelle f. de l'œil :nina prunelle f. fruit :prua de bròc, prua de pòrc, prua de can prunelle f. fruit :prua de can, prua de bròc, prua de pòrc prunelle f. fruit :prua de pòrc, prua de can, prua de bròc prunellier m. :bròc negre prunier m. :pruèr Prusse :Prússia psaume m. :psalme terme scient., saume terme pop., siaume terme pop. psaume m. :saume terme pop., siaume terme pop., psalme terme scient. psaume m. :siaume terme pop., saume terme pop., psalme terme scient. psychanalyse f. :psicanalisi psychiatre m. :psiquiatre psychologie f. :psicologia puant,e adj./n. :pudent,a public m. :public publication f. :anóncia, publicacion, crida, proclam m. publication f. :crida, proclam m., anóncia, publicacion publication f. :proclam m., anóncia, publicacion, crida publication f. :publicacion, crida, proclam m., anóncia publicitaire adj. :publicitari,-ària publicité f. :publicitat public,-que adj. :comun,a, public,a public,-que adj. :public,a, comun,a publier vt. :publicar puce f. :puç puceau,-elle n. :puncèu,-èla puceron m. :pedolh puer vi. :púder, pudir puer vi. :pudir, púder puis adv. :puish puisque conj. :puishque puissance f. :podença f. t. savant, poder m., puishança f. franc. puissance f. :poder m., puishança f. franc., podença f. t. savant puissance f. :puishança f. franc., podença f. t. savant, poder m. puissant,e adj. :poderós,-osa, puishant,a franc. puissant,e adj. :puishant,a franc., poderós,-osa puits m. :putz pulmonaire adj. :pulmonar,a scient. pulmonaire f. fleur :auseròla pulvériser vt. :pulverisar sens gén. pulvériser vt. réduire en poussière :har en prova punaise des bois :bernat pudent m. punaise f. insecte :purnaisha punaise f. petit clou :clavetòt m. punir vt. :castigar, punir punir vt. :punir, castigar punition f. :castig m., punicion punition f. :punicion, castig m. pur,e adj. :blos,sa, natre,-a pur,e adj. :natre,-a, blos,sa purée f. :pureia pureté f. :puretat purgatoire m. :espurgatòri purge f. :purga, purgada purge f. :purgada, purga purifier vt. :purificar purin m. :eishèr, eishèrc, lichèr purin m. :eishèrc, eishèr, lichèr purin m. :lichèr, eishèr, eishèrc pus m. :matièra f., postèma f. pus m. :postèma f., matièra f. putain f. :gorrina, puta, pèth putain f. :pèth, gorrina, puta putain f. :puta, pèth, gorrina putois m. :gat-pitòish, gat-putaish putois m. :gat-putaish, gat-pitòish Puy-en-Velay Le :Lo Puei de Velai Puyoô :Pujòu pyjama m. :pijamà pylône m. :pilòne pyramide f. :piramida pyrénéen,ne adj./n. :pirenenc,a Pyrénées f. pl. :Pireneas f. pl. dict. Palay mais la forme la plus correcte semble être: Pirenèus m. pl., Pirenèus m. pl. Pyrénées f. pl. :Pirenèus m. pl., Pireneas f. pl. dict. Palay mais la forme la plus correcte semble être: Pirenèus m. pl. quadrilatère m. :quadrilatèr prononcez kwa... quai m. :cai qualificatif,-ive adj./n. :qualificatiu, -iva qualifier vt. :qualificar qualité f. :qualitat quand conj./adv. :quan pron. kwan quand il me parlait :quan me parlava quand il se verra :quan se védia quand je le vois :quan lo vedi quand je les ai vus :quan los èi vists quand je te vis :quan te vedoi quand même! exclamatif :totun! quant à ce que vous me dites :tà çò qui'm disetz quant à la porte, on la fermera :tà çò qui ei de la pòrta, que la barraram quant à. loc. prép. :tà çò qui quant à loc. prép.. s'agissant d'une personne, on emploiera seulemenl le pronom personnel :jo, tu, eth, era, nos, nosautes, vos, vosautes, eths, eras quant à moi, je n'irai pas :per jo, n'i anerèi pas quant au voisin, on le verra demain :lo vesin, eth, que'u vederam doman quantité f. :quantitat quarantaine f. :quarantea, quarantenat m. nombre approximatif quarantaine f. :quarantenat m. nombre approximatif, quarantea quarante adj. num. :quaranta quart m. :quart quartier m. de noix, d'orange,... :ascla f., pèrna f. quartier m. de noix, d'orange,... :pèrna f., ascla f. quartier m. d'une ville :quartièr quatorze adj. num. :catorze quatorzième adj. num. :catorzau m./f. quatre adj. num. :quate prononcez kwa... quatre-vingt-dix adj. num. :navanta, quate-vint-dètz prononcez kwa... quatre-vingt-dix adj. num. :quate-vint-dètz prononcez kwa..., navanta quatre-vingts adj. num. :quate-vints prononcez kwa..., ueitanta quatre-vingts adj. num. :ueitanta, quate-vints prononcez kwa... quatrième adj. n. ord. :quatau m./f. prononcez kwa... que c'est beau! :b'ei beroi! que conj. sub. :que, qui après un adv. ou une loc. exprimant le temps, le lieu, le mode, ainsi que dans les propositions de comparaison que conj. sub. :qui après un adv. ou une loc. exprimant le temps, le lieu, le mode, ainsi que dans les propositions de comparaison, que que? pr. interr. :que que pr. rel. :qui que veux-tu? :que vos? quel livre veux-tu? :quin libe vòs? quel livre veux-tu? parmi ceux-ci :quau libe e vòs? quel, quels; quelle, quelles adj. excl. :quin, quins; quina, quinas quel, quels; quelle, quelles adj. interr. :quin, quins; quina, quinas. Si on a le choix entre un nombre bien déterminé d'objets, on emploie quau, quaus. quelles belles choses! :quinas beròias causas! quelque adj. ind. un certain nombre n'importe quel :quauque m./f. /-a fém. facultatif quelque adv. :per tan tant devant voy. quelque chose pr. ind. :quauquarren quelque grand qu'il soit :per tan gran qui sia quelque part :en quauque endret, en quauque lòc quelque part :en quauque lòc, en quauque endret quelquefois adv. :a còps quelqu'un pr. indéf. :quauqu'un,-'ua plur.: quauques uns, ... uas quelqu'un pr. indéf. :quauquarrés Quercy :Carcin querelle f. :peleja quereller se :pelejà's question f. :question questionner vt. :questionar quête f. :quèsta, quista quête f. :quista, quèsta queue f. :coa E.-Béarn, coda queue f. :coda, coa E.-Béarn qui adv. exclam. :b' devant voy., be qui adv. exclam. :be, b' devant voy. qui plus est :mei qu'aquò qui? pr. interr. :qui? qui, que, quoi pr. rel. Le béarnais courant n'emploie qu'un seul pronom relatif quelle que soit sa fonction dans la phrase :qui quille f. :quilha quillier m. :plantièr, quilhèr quillier m. :quilhèr, plantièr quincaillerie f. :quincalharia quincamier m. :quincalhèr quintal m. :quintau quinte f. :quinta quinzaine f. :quinzea, quinzenat m. nombre approximatif quinzaine f. :quinzenat m. nombre approximatif, quinzea quinze adj. num. :quinze quinzième adj. num. :quinzau m./f. quittance f. :bilheta, quitança quittance f. :quitança, bilheta quitter vt. :deishar, quitar quitter vt. :quitar, deishar Quitterie :Quitèira quoi? pr. interr. :qué? quoi pr. rel. :qui quoi que loc. conj. = n'importe quoi :qué que quoi que tu dises :qué que dísias quoique à bon marché, je n'en veux pas :quan serà a bon marcat, ne'n voi pas quoique conj. :a maugrat qui + subjonctif quoique conj. :enqüèra qui + subjonctif quoique conj. :per + infinitif quoique conj. :quan +futur quoique conj. :tot... qui + subjonctif quoique étant de Paris, elle a l'air d'être du pays :per estar de París, que sembla deu païs quoique malade, il est venu :a maugrat qui estosse malaut, que vienó quoique malade, il est venu :enqüèra qui estosse malaut, que vienó quoique malade, il est venu :tot malaut qui estosse malaut, que vienó quotidien,ne adj./n. :quotidian,a quotient m. :quocient rabâcher vi/vt. :arremóler rabais m. :rebaish rabattre vt. :rabàter rabbin m. :rabin rabot m. :rabòt raccommoder vt. :apedaçar, pedaçar raccommoder vt. :pedaçar, apedaçar raccord m. :racòrd raccourci m. :acorcit, embraca f., embraquèra f. raccourci m. :embraca f., embraquèra f., acorcit raccourci m. :embraquèra f., acorcit, embraca f. raccourcir vt. :abracar, acorcir raccourcir vt. :acorcir, abracar race f. :raça racheter vt. :redemir t. religieux racheter vt. :tornar crompar rachitique adj. :eishòrri,a pop., raquitic,a scient. rachitique adj. :raquitic,a scient., eishòrri pop. racine f. :arradit, arredit racine f. :arredit, arradit racler vt. :escarrar, rasclar racler vt. :rasclar, escarrar raconter vt. :condar, contar raconter vt. :contar, condar radar m. :radar radiateur m. :radiator radiation f. :radiacion radical,e adj. :radicau m./f. radio f. :radiò radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. :arradits, radits, rafolet. rafle radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. :radits, arradits, rafolet. rafle radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. :rafle, radits, arradits, rafolet radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. :rafolet, rafle, radits, arradits rafale de mitrailleuse :mitralhada rafale f. :ventòrla vent raffiner vt. :rafinar raffinerie f. :rafinaria rafraîchir vt. :arrefresquir, refresquir rafraîchir vt. :refresquir, arrefresquir rage f. :arrauja, rauja, ràbia rage f. :ràbia, rauja, arrauja rage f. :rauja, arrauja, ràbia ragoût m. :ragost raide adj. :rede,-a raie f. :arrèca, raja raie f. :raja, arrèca raie f. des cheveux :arrèca, raja raie f. des cheveux :raja, arrèca rail m. :ralh raisin m. :arrasim raison f. :rason raisonnable adj. :rasonable,-a raisonnement m. :rasonament raisonner vt./vi :rasonar rajeunir vi./vt. :rejoenir, enjoenir râle m. :arranguilh, rangulh râle m. :rangulh, arranguilh ralentir vi./vt. :ralentir rallonge f. :alonguèr m., perlonquet m. rallonge f. :perlonquet m., alonguèr m. rallumer vt. :tornar alucar ramasser vt. mettre de côté, en réserve :amassar, atraçar; arrecaptar ramasser vt. mettre de côté, en réserve :arrecaptar, amassar, atraçar ramasser vt. mettre de côté, en réserve :atraçar, arrecaptar, amassar rame f. :arrama, rama rame f. :rama, arrama rameau m. :arram, ram rameau m. :ram, arram Rameaux :Arrams ramener vt. :entornar, tornar miar ramener vt. :tornar miar, entornar ramer vi. :arramar plantes ramer vi. bateau :ramar ramoner vt. :dessuejar, essuejar ramoner vt. :essuejar, dessuejar rampe f. :mancorrenta N.-E.-Béarn rampe f. d'escalier :rampa ramper vi. :serpejar rance adj. :rançós,-osa rancune f. :arrencura, rencura, rancura rancune f. :rancura, arrencura, rencura rancune f. :rencura, rancura, arrencura randonnée f. :rondalei m.. randonnée f. en montagne :rampada rang m. :reng rangée f. :arrengada, arrua rangée f. :arrua, arrengada ranger vt. mettre à sa place, à l'abri :arrecaptar, plegar, estruçar ranger vt. mettre à sa place, à l'abri :estruçar, arrecaptar, plegar ranger vt. mettre à sa place, à l'abri :plegar, estruçar, arrecaptar ranger vt. mettre en rang :arrengar ranimer vt. :arreviscolar, reviscolar ranimer vt. :arreviscolar, reviscolar ranimer vt. :reviscolar, arreviscolar Raoul :Raol rapace m. :rapaç rapatrier vt. :repatriar râpe f. :arraspa, raspa râpe f. :raspa, arraspa râper vt. :arraspar, raspar râper vt. :raspar, arraspar Raphaèl :Rafaèl rapide adj. :rapide,-a rapidement adv. :de pos, lèu rapidement adv. :lèu, de pos rapidité f. :rapiditat rapiécer vt. :apedaçar, pedaçar rapiécer vt. :pedaçar, apedaçar rappeler se :brembà's, raperà's rappeler se :raperà's, brembà's rappeler vt. :arrebrembar, rebrembar, raperar rappeler vt. :raperar, rebrembar, arrebrembar rappeler vt. :rebrembar, arrebrembar, raperar rapport m. :rapòrt rapporter vt. produire un gain, faire un rapport :raportar rapporter vt. rendre :tornar rapprocher vt. :rapressar, raprochar rapprocher vt. :raprochar, rapressar raquette f. :raqueta rare adj. :reale,-a, riale,-a rare adj. :riale,-a, reale,-a ras,e adj. :arràs,-asa, ras,a ras,e adj. :ras,a, arràs,-asa raser vt. :rasar rasoir m. :raser rassasier vt. :arregolar, assadorar, hartar rassasier vt. :assadorar, hartar, arregolar rassasier vt. :hartar, arregolar, assadorar rassemblement m. :amassada f., aplec rassemblement m. :aplec, amassada f. rassembler vt. :amassar, aplegar rassembler vt. :aplegar, amassar rassis,e adj. aliment :eishuc,-uga rassurer vt. :desespaurir, rassegurar rassurer vt. :rassegurar, desespaurir rat m. :arrat rate f. :meussa râteau m. :arrastèth râtelier m. :arrastelièr rater vt. :mancar ratifier vt. :ratificar ration f. :racion rationnel,le adj. :racionau m./f. râtisser vt. :arrasterar rattacher vt. attacher de nouveau :tornar estacar rattacher vt. unir :estacar rattraper vt. attraper de nouveau :tornar atrapar, tornar gahar rattraper vt. attraper de nouveau :tornar gahar, tornar atrapar rattraper vt. rejoindre :atrapar, gahar rattraper vt. rejoindre :gahar, atrapar rature f. :esponçada rauque adj. :arrauc,a ravage m. :domau rave f. :arraba ravin m. :galihòrça f. ravissant,e adj. :rabissent,a ravitaillement m. :avitalhament rayé,e adj. :rajat,-ada Raymond,e :Ramon,a, Ramonet dim. Raymond,e :Ramonet dim., Ramon,a.? rayon de miel :pienti rayon m. :arrai, rai rayon m. :rai, arrai rayonner vi. :arrajar réacteur m. :reactor réaction f. :reaccion réaliser vi. :realisar réalisme m. :realisme réalité f. :realitat rebelle adj./n. :rebèlle,-a rebondir vi. :arrebombar, rebombar rebondir vi. :rebombar, arrebombar rebord m. :cantèr recensement m. :recensament récent,e adj. :recent,a réception f. :recepcion recette f. :recèpta receveur m. :recebedor recevoir vt. :arrecéber, recéber recevoir vt. :recéber, arrecéber réchaud m. :cauhader réchauffer vt. :escalorir recherche f. :recèrca rechercher vt. :cercar, recercar rechercher vt. :recercar, cercar rechercher vt. chercher de nouveau :tornar cercar rechute f. :recaduda, recidiva rechute f. :recidiva, recaduda recipient m. :vaishèth réciproque adj. :reciproc,a récit m. :raconte réciter vt. :recitar réclamation f. :reclamacion réclamer vt. :reclamar recoin m. :recanton récolte f. :recòlta récolter vt. :amassar, recoltar récolter vt. :recoltar, amassar recommandation f. :arrecomandacion, recomandacion recommandation f. :recomandacion, arrecomandacion recommander vt. :arrecomandar, recomandar recommander vt. :recomandar, arrecomandar recommencer vt. :arrecomençar, recomençar, tornar començar recommencer vt. :recomençar, arrecomençar, tornar començar recommencer vt. :tornar començar, recomençar, arrecomençar récompense f. :recompensa récompenser vt. :recompensar réconcilier vt. :reconciliar, reméter réconcilier vt. :reméter, reconciliar réconforter vt. :aconortar, reconfortar réconforter vt. :reconfortar, aconortar reconnaissance f. :reconeishença reconnaître quelqu'un :arreméter, reméter reconnaître quelqu'un :reméter, arreméter reconnaître vt. :reconéisher reconstituer vt. :reconstituïr reconstruction f. :reconstruccion reconstruire vt. :arrebastir, reconstrusir, reconstruíser reconstruire vt. :reconstruíser, reconstrusir, arrebastir reconstruire vt. :reconstrusir, reconstruíser, arrebastir recopier vt. :recopiar record m. :recòrd recourir vt. :recórrer recouvrir vt. :arrecobrir, recobrir recouvrir vt. :recobrir, arrecobrir recouvrir vt. couvrir de nouveau :tornar cobrir récréation f. :recreacion recruter vt. :recrutar rectangle m. :rectangle rectangulaire adj. :rectangular,a recteur m. :rector rectifier vt. :rectificar recto m. :esdret reçu m. :recebut recueil m. :recuelh recueillir vt. :recuélher recul m. :arrepè, recul recul m. :recul, arrepè reculer vi./vt. :arrecular, recular, har arrepè reculer vi./vt. :har arrepè, recular, arrecular reculer vi./vt. :recular, arrecular, har arrepè récupérer vt. :recuperar, arrecaptar récurer vt. :bregar, hrobir, curalhar récurer vt. :curalhar, bregar, hrobir récurer vt. :hrobir, curalhar, bregar rédacteur,-trice n. :redactor,a rédaction f. :redaccion redevance f. :redevença, taxa redevance f. :taxa, redevença rédiger vt. :redigir redire vt. :arredíser, redíser, tornar díser redire vt. :redíser, arredíser, tornar díser redire vt. :tornar díser, redíser, arredíser redoubler vt. :redoblar, tornar-s'i redoutable adj. :de crànher loc, redobtable,-a redoutable adj. :redobtable,-a, de crànher loc redouter vt. :redobtar redresser vt. :arredreçar, redreçar redresser vt. :redreçar, arredreçar redresser vt. seulement remettre sur pied :arrequilhar, requilhar redresser vt. seulement remettre sur pied :requilhar, arrequilhar réduction f. :arredusida, redusida, reduccion réduction f. :reduccion, redusida, arredusida réduction f. :redusida, arredusida, reduccion réduire une luxation du bras :alogar lo braç réduire vt. :arredusir, redusir réduire vt. :redusir, arredusir réel,le adj. :vertadèr,a refaire vt. :arrehar, tornar har refaire vt. :tornar har, arrehar référence f. :referéncia référendum m. :referendom réfléchir vi. :pensar réflexe m. :reflèxe réflexion f. :reflexion méditation; rebat m. lumière réfléxir se :miralhà's, rebate's réfléxir se :rebate's, miralhà's réfléxir vt. refléter :rebàter réforme f. :refòrma réformer vt. :reformar refrain m. :arrepic, repic refrain m. :repic, arrepic réfrigérateur m. :refrigerator refroidir vt. :ahredolir, en.hredir refroidir vt. :en.hredir, ahredolir refroidissement m. :ahredolida f. temps refroidissement m. :en.hredida f. refuge m. :refugi réfugier se :refugià's refus m. :arrefús, refús refus m. :refús, arrefús refuser vt. :arrefusar, refusar refuser vt. :refusar, arrefusar regagner vt. :tornar ganhar regain m. foin :ardalh E.Béarn, arredalh regain m. foin :arredalh; ardalh E.Béarn regain m. recrudescence :retorn régaler vt. :regalar regard m. :espiar regarde :uèra regarder se dans un miroir :mirà's regarder vt. :espiar regardez :ueratz régime m. :regime régiment m. :regiment région f. :region régional,e adj. :regionau m./f. régisseur m. :regidor régistre m. :registre règle f. :règla règlement m. :reglament régler vt. :reglar réglisse f. :arregalícia, regalícia, banèth Pyrénées réglisse f. :banèth Pyrénées, regalícia, arregalícia réglisse f. :regalícia, arregalícia, banèth Pyrénées règne m. :règne régner vi. :regnar regret m. :degrèu regretter vt. :aver degrèu, saber-se'n mau regretter vt. :saber-se'n mau, aver degrèu regretter vt. faire deuil :har dòu regulariser vt. :regularisar régulier,-ère adj. :regular,a rein m. dos :arrea f., rea f. rein m. dos :rea f., arrea f. rein m. viscère :arnelh reine f. :reina rejet m. :reget; tira f. d'une plante rejeter vt. :regetar rejoindre vt. rattraper qq. qui a de l'avance :atrapar, gahar, trobar rejoindre vt. rattraper qq. qui a de l'avance :gahar, trobar. atrapar rejoindre vt. rattraper qq. qui a de l'avance :trobar. atrapar, gahar rejoindre vt. réunir :juntar réjouir se :arregaudí's, regaudí's, esgaudí's réjouir se :esgaudí's, regaudí's, arregaudí's réjouir se :regaudí's, arregaudí's, esgaudí's réjouissance f. :esgaudida relâche f. temps de repos :relaish m. relâché,e adj. :esloish,a relâcher vt./vp. ce qui est serré :esloishar relâcher vt./vp. un prisonnier :alargar relais m. endroit où on s'arrête :estanguet relais m. pour une course :relais relatif,-ive adj. :relatiu,-iva relation f. :relacion relever vt. hausser les prix :aumentar. relever vt. rebâtir :tornar apitar relever vt. rebâtir :tornar bastir relever vt. remettre debout :reapitar, tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar, relhevar, requilhar relever vt. remettre debout :relhevar, requilhar, reapitar, tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar relever vt. remettre debout :requilhar, reapitar, tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar, relhevar relever vt. remettre debout :tornar lhevar, relhevar, requilhar, reapitar, tornar quilhar relever vt. remettre debout :tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar, relhevar, requilhar, reapitar relever vt. soulever :lhevar relief m. :relhèu relier vt. :arreligar, religar relier vt. :religar, arreligar religieux,-euse adj./n. :religiós,-osa religion f. :religion relire vt. :tornar léger remanier vt. :arremanejar, remanejar remanier vt. :remanejar, arremanejar remarque f. :remarca remarquer vt. :remarcar rembourser vt. :remborsar, tornar remède m. :remèdi, remèri remédier vi. :remediar remerciement m. :remerciament remercier vt. :remerciar remettre se :remete's se rétablir, guérir remettre vt. un membre déboîté :alogar remettre vt. un objet à sa place :tornar hicar remettre vt. un pli, différer, reconnaître :reméter remonter se retrouver la santé :requinquilhà's remonter vi. monter de nouveau :tornar pujar remonter vt. le moral, réconforter :aconortar remonter vt. un mécanisme qui est en pièces détachées :tornar montar remords m. :remòrs remorque f. :remòrca remous m. :armolh, arremolin, remolin remous m. :arremolin, remolin, armolh remous m. :remolin, arremolin, armolh rempart m. :embarri, murralha f. rempart m. :murralha f., embarri remplacer vt. :remplaçar remplir vt. :emplear, plear, empliar, pliar remplir vt. :empliar, pliar, emplear, plear remplir vt. :plear, emplear, pliar, empliar remplir vt. :pliar, empliar, plear, emplear remuer vi. bouger :mautà's, mudar, remudar remuer vi. bouger :mudar, remudar, mautà's remuer vi. bouger :remudar, mautà's, mudar remuer vi. café, sauce, soupe :tornejar remuer vi. faire du remueménage :bolegar renard m. :renard rencontre f. :encontre m. rencontrer vt. :encontrar rendement m. :rendament rendez-vous m. :rendetz-vos rendre vt. produir, vomir :rénder rendre vt. redonner :tornar René,e :Renat,-ada renfermer vt. :embarrar renfort m. :ajuda f. rengaine f. :sèga, sonsaina rengaine f. :sonsaina, sèga renier vt. :arrenegar, renegar renier vt. :renegar, arrenegar renoncer vi. :arrenonciar, renonciar renoncer vi. :renonciar, arrenonciar renoncule f. :patrassa, pè de gat m. renoncule f. :pè de gat m., patrassa renouveler vt. :renovelar rénover vt. :arrenavir, renavir rénover vt. :renavir, arrenavir renseignement m. :rensenhament renseigner vt. :rensenhar rentable adj. :rentable,-a rente f. :renda rentrée f. :rentrada rentrer vi. à la maison :tornar rentrer vt. quelque chose :rentrar renverser vt. un contenu :barrejar renverser vt. un objet :destornar renvoi m. d'un employé :conget renvoi m. éructation :arraut, arrebocada f. renvoi m. lettre, marchandise :retorn renvoi m. réunion, décision :ajornament renvoyer vt. à un employé :dar conget, dar lo sac renvoyer vt. à un employé :dar lo sac, dar conget renvoyer vt. faire retour :tornar renvoyer vt. remettre à plus tard :ajornar Réole La :La Reula réorganisation f. :reorganisacion répandre vt. :abarrejar un contenu répandre vt. :espandir diffuser réparation f. :reparacion réparer vt. :reparar, adobar répartie f. :torna repartir vi. partir de nouveau :tornar partir répartir vi. répliquer :tornar repartir vi. s'en aller :tornar-se'n répartir vt. distribuer :despartir répartition f. :despartida, reparticion répartition f. :reparticion, despartida repas m. :repèish repasser vt. :tornar repasser vt. linge :lissar repasser vt. revenir :tornar passar répercussion f. :arrebom m., rebom m., contracòp m. répercussion f. :contracòp m., arrebom m., rebom m. répercussion f. :rebom m., contracòp m., arrebom m. repérer se :orientà's, reconeishe's repérer se :reconeishe's, orientà's repérer vt. découvrir :descobrir repérer vt. mettre des repères :mercar répéter vt. :tornar díser répétition f. :repeticion replier se battre en retraite :arreplegà's, har arrepè replier se battre en retraite :har arrepè, arreplegà's replier vt. gaire un pli :plegar replier vt. plier à nouveau :arreplegar, replegar, tornar plegar replier vt. plier à nouveau :replegar, arreplegar, tornar plegar replier vt. plier à nouveau :tornar plegar, replegar, arreplegar répondre vt. :respóner réponse f. :responsa reportage m. :reportatge reporter vt. rendre :tornar repos m. :repaus reposer vi. être étendu :repausar reposer vi. poser de nouveau :tornar pausar repousser vt. refuser, rejeter :regetar, renviar repousser vt. refuser, rejeter :renviar, regetar repousser vt. une plante :tornar créisher reprendre vt. prendre à nouveau :repréner, tornar préner reprendre vt. prendre à nouveau :tornar préner, repréner reprendre vt. recommencer, continuer après une interruption :tornar-s'i représailles f. plur. :tornas. représentant,e m./f. :representant,a représentation f. :representacion représenter vt. :representar répression f. :repression réprimer vt. :reprimir reprise f. :represa reproche m. :arcast, repròche reproche m. :repròche, arcast reprocher vt. :arcastar, reprochar reprocher vt. :reprochar, arcastar reproduction f. :reproduccion reproduire vt. :reprodusir reptile m. :reptil républicain,e adj./n. :republican,a république f. :republica repu,e adj. :arregolat,-ada, sadoth,-ora, hart,a repu,e adj. :hart,a, arregolat,-ada, sadoth,-ora repu,e adj. :sadoth,-ora, hart,a, arregolat,-ada répugnant,a adj. :hastiau m./f. réputation f. :reputacion requin m. :raquin mot de la Gasc. maritime réseau m. :hialat réserve f. :resèrva réserver vt. :reservar réservoir m. :sèrva f. résidu m. :honsalh resigner se :resignà's résine f. :arrosia, rosia résine f. :rosia, arrosia résistance f. :resisténcia résister vi. :resistir résolution f. :resolucion résonner vi. :retrenir résoudre vt. :resòlver respect m. la langue pop. utilise le franc. arrespèct. Ne pas prononcer le t :arrespèct, respéct, respècte respect m. la langue pop. utilise le franc. arrespèct. Ne pas prononcer le t :respèct, arrespéct, respècte respect m. la langue pop. utilise le franc. arrespèct. Ne pas prononcer le t :respècte, arrespèct, respéct respecter vt. :arrespectar, respectar respecter vt. :respectar, arrespectar respectueux,-se adj. :respectuós,-osa respiration f. :respiracion t. gén.; aledada bouffée d'air respirer vi. :aledar, respirar respirer vi. :respirar, aledar responsabilite f. :responsabilitat responsable adj./n. :responsable,-a ressemblance f. :semblança, semblar m. ressemblance f. :semblar m., semblança ressembler vi. :semblà's ressentir vt. :ressentir, sentir ressentir vt. :sentir, ressentir resserrer vt. :tornar sarrar ressort m. :ressòrt ressource f. :ressorsa ressusciter vi./vt. :arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar ressusciter vi./vt. :arrevitar, reviscolar, arreviscolar, ressuscitar ressusciter vi./vt. :ressuscitar, arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar ressusciter vi./vt. :reviscolar, arreviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar restaurant m. :restaurant reste m. :rèsta f, sobra f. rester vi. :demorar rester vi. être en plus :sobrar restriction f. :restriccion résultat m. :resultat résumé m. :resumit, abracat résumer vt. :resumir rétablir vt. :restablir rétablissement m. :restabliment, restablida f. retard m. :retard retarder vt. :arretardar, retardar retarder vt. :retardar, arretardar retarder vt. remettre à plus tard :ajornar retenir vt./vp. :arretiéner, retiéner retenir vt./vp. :retiéner, arretiéner retirer vt. :retirar retomber vi. tomber après s¡être élevé :càder, recàder retomber vi. tomber après s'être élevé :recàder, càder retomber vi. tomber de nouveau :tornar càder retour m. :retorn, tornar retour m. :tornar, retorn retourner vi. revenir, repartir, rentrer :tornar retourner vt. inverser, faire faire un demi-tour :arrevirar, revirar retourner vt. inverser, faire faire un demi-tour :revirar, arrevirar retraite f. cessation d'activité :retrèita retraite f. lieu où on se retire, action de se retirer :retirada retraite f. recul :arrepè m. rétrécir vt. :estretir retrousser vt. :argussar, arregussar retrousser vt. :arregussar, argussar retrouver vt. :arretrobar, retrobar retrouver vt. :retrobar, arretrobar réunion f. :amassada, aplegada, reünion réunion f. :aplegada, reünion, amassada réunion f. :reünion, amassada, aplegada réunir vt. :amassar, aplegar, reünir réunir vt. :aplegar, reünir, amassar réunir vt. :reünir, amassar, aplegar réussir vt. :escàder-s'i revanche f. :revenja rêve m. :saunei réveil m. :desvelh réveille-matin m. :revelhon reveiller vt. :deishudar, desadromir, desvelhar reveiller vt. :desadromir, desvelhar, deishudar reveiller vt. :desvelhar, deishudar, desadromir révélation f. :revelacion révéler vt. :revelar revendication f. :reivindicacion revenir vi. :tornar revenir vi. appartenir, reprendre ses esprits :reviéner revenu m. :reviengut rêver vi. :saunejar reverbération f. :rebat m. revers m. :denvèrs, revèrs ne pas prononcer le r revers m. :revèrs, denvèrs ne pas prononcer le r revêtement m. :arrevestida f., revestida f. revêtement m. :revestida f., arrevestida f. réviser vt. :revisar révision f. :revision revivre vi. :tornar víver revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter :arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter :arrevitar, reviscolar, arreviscolar, ressuscitar revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter :ressuscitar, arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter :reviscolar, arreviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar revoir vt. :tornar véder révolte f. :arrevendida, susmauta révolte f. :susmauta, arrevendida révolter se :arrevendí's, susmautà's révolter se :susmautà's, arrevendí's révolution f. :revolucion révolutionnaire adj./n. :revolucionari,-ària revue f. :revista rez-de-chaussée m. :baish, embaish rez-de-chaussée m. :embaish, baish Rhin :Rin Rhône :Ròse rhubarbe f. :rubarba rhum m. :ròm rhumatisme m. :raumatisme rhume m. :enraumassada f. gros rhume; tehequèra f., raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, rume rhume m. :raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, rume, tehequèra f.; enraumassada f. gros rhume rhume m. :rume, raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, tehequèra f.; enraumassada f. gros rhume rhume m. :tehequèra f., raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, rume; enraumassada f. gros rhume Richard :Ricard riche adj. :ric,a, riche,-a franc. riche adj. :riche,-a franc., ric,a richesse f. :richèr m. franc., riquessa richesse f. :riquessa, richèr m. franc. ride f. :ahroncilh m., hroncilha ride f. :hroncilha, ahroncilh m. rideau m. :cortia f. rare, E.-Béarn, ridèu rideau m. :ridèu, cortia f. rare, E.-Béarn ridicule adj. :ridicul,a rien pr. indéf. :arren rigide adj. :regde,-a pron. red-de, rigide, -a rigole f. :arrolha rigoureux,-se adj. :rigorós,-osa rigueur f. :rigor rime f. :rima rincer vt. :ahrescar riposte f. :arreviret m., ripòsta riposte f. :ripòsta, arreviret m. rire aux éclats :esclacassà's, esclacassejar rire aux éclats :esclacassejar, esclacassà's rire m. :arríder, arríser rire m. :arríser, arríder rire vi. :arríder, arríser rire vi. :arríser, arríder risque m. :risc plur. risques risquer vt. :riscar Riupeyrous :Riupeirós rivage m. :ribatge rivalité f. :rivalitat rive f. :arriba, riba rive f. :riba, arriba rivière f. :aiga, arriu m. rivière f. :arriu m., aiga riz m. :ris robe f. :rauba Robert,e :Robèrt,a robinet m. :robinet robinet m. fausset de tonneau :broquet robinet m. tuyau de fontaine :canèr robuste adj. :robuste,-a Rocamadour :Rocamador roche f. :arròca, ròca roche f. :ròca, arròca rocher m. :arròc, ròc rocher m. :ròc, arròc rocher m. sommet rocheux :malh, pena f. rocher m. sommet rocheux :pena f., malh rôder vi. :arrodejar, randolejar rôder vi. :randolejar, arrodejar Rodez :Rodés Roger :Rogèr roi m. :rei roitelet m. :rei-petit, arrecochic Roland :Rotland rôle m. :ròtle romain,e adj./n. :roman,a roman m. :roman roman,e adj. :romanic,a romantique adj. :romantic,a romarin m. :romaniu Rome :Roma rompre vt. :arrómper, rómper rompre vt. :rómper, arrómper ronce f. :sèga ronchonner vi. :arroganhar, repotegar, morgahar ronchonner vi. :arroganhar, repotegar, morganhar ronchonner vi. :morganhar, arroganhar, repotegar ronchonner vi. :repotegar, morgahar, arroganhar ronchonner vi. :repotegar, morganhar, arroganhar rond m. :aròu, rond rond m. :rond, aròu rond,e adj. :ardon,a, redon,a, arredon,a rond,e adj. :arredon,a, redon,a, ardon,a rond,e adj. :redon,a, arredon,a, ardon,a rondeau m. :rondèu ronfler vi. :arroncar, ronclar, arronglar, ronglar ronfler vi. :arronglar, ronglar, arroncar, ronclar ronfler vi. :ronclar, arronglar, arroncar, ronglar ronfler vi. :ronglar, arronglar, arroncar, ronclar ronger vt. :arròder, arroganhar ronger vt. :arroganhar, arròder ronronner vi. :arronar, ronar ronronner vi. :ronar, arronar Rontignon :Hrontinhon rose adj. :ròse,-a, roset,a rose adj. :roset,a, ròse,-a. rose f. :arròsa, ròsa rose f. :ròsa, arròsa rosé m. vin :palhet roseau m. :canavèra rosée f. :arrós m. rosier m. :arrosèr, rosèr rosier m. :rosèr, arrosèr rossignol m. :rossinhòu rotation f. :rotacion rôti m. :rostit rôtir vt. :rostir roue f. :arròda, ròda roue f. :ròda, arròda Rouergue :Roèrgue rouge adj. :roge, roi fém.: roja rouge adj. :roi, roge fém.: roja rouge-gorge m. :còtharroi, gòlis rouge-gorge m. :gòlis, còtharroi rougeole f. :sarrampic m., sorrompi m. rougeole f. :sorrompi m., sarrampic m. rougeoyer vi. :arrogejar, rogejar rougeoyer vi. :rogejar, arrogejar rougir vi./vt. :arrojar, rogir rougir vi./vt. :rogir, arrojar rouiller vi. :arronhar rouleau m. :rotlèu roulement m. :rotlament rouler vi. :rotlar rouler vi. tromper :borrar Roumanie :Romania Roussillon :Rosselhon, Rosselló en catalan route f. :caminau m., rota route f. :rota, caminau m. routine f. :rotina roux, rousse adj. :ros,rossa royal,e adj. :reiau m./f. royaume m. :reiaume ruban m. :arriban, riban, passaliga f. ruban m. :passaliga f., riban, arriban ruban m. :riban, arriban, passaliga f. rubrique f. :rubrica ruche f. :abelhèr m. Vic-Bilh, caven m. ruche f. :caven m.; abelhèr m. Vic-Bilh rude adj. :rude,-a rue f. :arrua, rua, carrèra rue f. :carrèra, arrua, rua rue f. :rua, carrèra, arrua rugby m. :rugbí rugir vi. :borruglar, ruglar rugir vi. :ruglar, borruglar rugueux,-euse adj. :arrust,a, garronhut,-uda rugueux,-euse adj. :garronhut,-uda, arrust,a ruine f. :arroeina, roeina ruine f. :roeina, arroeina ruiner vt. :arroeinar, roeinar ruiner vt. :roeinar, arroeinar ruisseau m. :arriu ruminer vt. :armugar, arromegar ruminer vt. :arromegar, armugar rupture f. :rompedura rural,e adj. :rurau m./f. ruse f. :rusa, rusada ruse f. :rusada, rusa russe adj. :russe,-a Russie :Russia russule f. russule verdoyante :palomet m. rusticité f. :rusticitat rustique adj. :rustic,a rythme m. :ritme rythmer vt. :ritmar rythmique adj. :ritmic,a s' pr. pers. réfl. :se sa adj. poss. :la soa, soa; sa vx sable m. :sable sablonneux,-euse adj. :sablut,-uda sabot m. :esclòp sac m. :sac, saca f. sac m. :saca f., sac sachet m. :saquet sacoche f. :sacòla sacré,e adj. :sacrat,-ada sacrement m. :sacrament sacrifice m. :sacrifici sacrifier vt. :sacrificar sage adj. :sage,-aja franc., savi,-àvia vx & littér. sage adj. :savi,-àvia vx & littér., sage, -aja franc. sagesse f. :sagessa franc., saviessa vx & littér., sapiença sagesse f. :sapiença, sagessa franc., saviessa vx & littér. sagesse f. :saviesa vx & littér., sapiença, sagessa franc. Sagittaire Le Zod. :Lo Balestrèr saigner vt./vi. :sagnar saillant,e adj. :salhent,a sain,e adj. :san,a Saint-Dos :Sendòs saint,e adj./n. :sent,a Sainte-Foy-la-Grande :Senta Fe Saint-Étienne de Baïgorry :Baigòrri Baigorri en basque Saint-Gaudens :Sent Gaudenç Saint-Girons :Sent Guironç Saint-Jean de Luz :Sent Joan de Lus Donibane Lohitzun en basque Saint-Jean Pied-de-Port :Sent Joan Pè de Port Donibane Garazi en basque Saint-Palais :Sent Palais Donophaleu en basque? Saint-Sébastien :Sent Sebastian Donostia en basque Saint-Sever :Sent Sever saisir vt. :arrapar, sasir, gahar saisir vt. :gahar, arrapar, sasir saisir vt. :sasir, gahar, arrapar saison f. :sason saison f. période :tempora saisonnier,-ère adj. :sasonèr,a salade f. :ensalada, salada salade f. :salada, ensalada salaire m. :paga f., salari salaire m. :salari, paga f. salaire m. solde :sotada f. salarié,e adj./n. :salariat,-ada sale adj. :cascant,a, lord,a, pipaut,a sale adj. :lord,a, pipaut,a, cascant,a sale adj. :pipaut,a, cascant,a, lord,a saler vt. :ensalar, salar saler vt. :salar, ensalar saleté f. :cascantèr m., lordèra, salopèr m., pipautèr m. saleté f. :lordèra, salopèr m., pipautèr m., cascantèr m. saleté f. :pipautèr m., cascantèr m., lordèra, salopèr m. saleté f. :salopèr m., pipautèr m., cascantèr m., lordèra salière f. :salièra Salies-de-Béarn :Salias salir vt. :cascantejar, lordejar, salopejar, empipautar salir vt. :empipautar, cascantejar, lordejar, salopejar salir vt. :lordejar, salopejar, empipautar, cascantejar salir vt. :salopejar, empipautar, cascantejar, lordejar salive f. :eishaliva, shaliva salive f. :shaliva, eishaliva salle f. :sala Salles-Mongiscard :Salas de Baure salon m. :salon salsifis m. :salsifit, sarsifit salsifis m. :sarsifit, salsifit salubrité f. :salubritat, sanetat salubrité f. :sanetat, salubritat saluer vt. :saludar salut m. :salut Samatan :Samatan samedi m. :dissabte sanction f. :sancion sanctuaire m. :santuari sandale f. :espartenha sandwich m. :enterpan néol. formé sur le catalan; sandoïch anglicisme sandwich m. :sandoïch anglicisme; enterpan néol. formé sur le catalan sang m. :sang f. sanglant,e adj. :sagnós,-osa sanglier m. :pòrc-sanglar, sanglar sanglier m. :sanglar, pòrc-sanglar sangloter vt. :chamucar, saumucar, chemicar sangloter vt. :chemicar, chamucar, saumucar sangloter vt. :saumucar, chemicar, chamucar sanitaire adj. :sanitari,-ària sans doute sens atténué :bissè sans doute sens fort :shens dobte sans prép. :shens santé f. :santat saoul,e adj. :briac,-aga, pitar,ra, hart,a saoul,e adj. :hart,a, briac,-aga, pitar,ra saoul,e adj. :pitar,ra, hart,a, briac,-aga saouler vt. :embriagar, hartar saouler vt. :hartar, embriagar sapin m. :avet sarcler vt. :porgar Sardaigne :Sardenha sardine f. :eishardina, sardina sardine f. :sardina, eishardina Sarlat :Sarlat sarment m. :sherment satellite m. :satellit satisfaction f. :contentèr m., satisfaccion satisfaction f. :satisfaccion, contentèr m. satisfaire vt. :acontentar, satisfar satisfaire vt. :satisfar, acontentar sauce f. :saussa saucer vt. :saussar saucisse f. :saussissa saucisson m. :puç f., saussisson saucisson m. :saussisson, puç f. sauf prép. :sonque sauge f. :sàvia saule m. :sauç saumon m. :saumon saupoudrer vt. :saupicar saut m. :saut sauter vi./vt. :sautar sauterelle f. :grithòla O.-Béarn, sautaprat m., sautarèu m. N.-Béarn sauterelle f. :sautaprat m., sautarèu m. N.-Béarn, grithòla O.-Béarn sauterelle f. :sautarèu m. N.-Béarn, grithòla O.-Béarn, sautaprat m. sautiller vi. :sautericar sauvage adj. :sauvatge,-atja Sauvagnon :Sauvanhon Sauvelade :Seuvalada sauver vt. :sauvar Sauveterre-de-Béarn :Sauvatèrra savant,e adj./n. :sabent,a, saberut,-uda, sapient,a savant,e adj./n. :saberut,-uda, sapient,a, sabent,a savant,e adj./n. :sapient,a, sabent,a, saberut,-uda savate f. :sabarca, sabata savate f. :sabata, sabarca saveur f. :sabor Savoie :Savòia savoir m. :saber savon m. :sablon, sabon savon m. :sabon, sablon savoureux,-euse adj. :sabrós,-osa scandale m. :escandal scandaleux,-euse adj. :escandalós,-osa scarabée m. :barbòu, escarbalh scarabée m. :escarbalh, barbòu scarlatine f. :escarlatina sceller vt. dans un mur :fixar sceller vt. une lettre :sagerar scenario m. :scenari scène f. :espectacle m. scène f. division d'une pièce de théâtre :devís m. scène f. estrade :empont m. scepticisme m. :scepticisme sceptique adj. :sceptic,a, dobtaire,-a sceptique adj. :sceptic,a, dobtaire,-a schéma m. :esquèma m. schiste m. :esquiste t. scient., sistre t. pop. schiste m. :sistre t. pop., esquiste t. scient. sciatique f. :sciatica t. scient., shetica t. pop. sciatique f. :shetica t. pop., sciatica t. scient. scie f. :arressèga, sèga scie f. :sèga, arressèga science f. :sciéncia scientifique adj./n. :scientific,a scier vt. :arressegar, segar scier vt. :segar, arressegar scintiller vt. :lugarnejar sciure f. :arresèc m., bren d'arresèc m., bren de sèga m. sciure f. :bren d'arresèc m., bren de sèga m., arresèc m. sciure f. :bren de sèga m., arresèc m., bren d'arresèc m. scolaire adj. :escolar,a Scorpion Le Zod. :L'Escorpion scrupule m. :escrupul scruter vt. :escrutar scrutin m. :escrutin sculpter vt. :escultar sculpteur m. :escultor sculpture f. :escultura se débarrasser de :des.hà's de, descargà's de se débarrasser de :descargà's de, des.hà's de se poudrer :saupodrà's se, s' pr. pers. réfl. Entre deux consonnes: se; devant une voyelle: s'; devant une consonne, mais après une voyelle: 's. :se, s'. 's séance f. :seança franc., tienguda, tenguda séance f. :tenguda, tienguda, seança franc. séance f. :tienguda, tenguda, seança franc. seau m. :herrat, selha f., solha f., seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn seau m. :selha f., solha f., seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn, herrat seau m. :seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn, herrat, selha f., solha f. seau m. :solha f., seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn, herrat, selha f. Sébastien :Sebastian sec, sèche adj. :eishuc,-uga, sec,a sec, sèche adj. :sec,a, eishuc,-uga sécateur m. :cisèus de podar, podader sécher vt./vi. :secar sécheresse f. :sequèr m., sequèra sécheresse f. :sequèra, sequèr m. séchoir m. :secader séchoir m. à linge :teneder séchoir m. à mais :crib secondaire adj. :segondari,-ària second,e adj. num. :dusau m./f., segond,a second,e adj. num. :segond,a, dusau m./f. secouer vt. :sambotir, segotir secouer vt. :segotir, sambotir secourir vt. :secórrer secours m. :secors secousse f. :sambotida, segotida secousse f. :segotida, sambotida secrétaire m./f. :secretari,-ària secrétariat m. :secretariat secret,-ète adj. :secret,a secteur m. :sector section f. :seccion sécurité f. :seguretat sédentaire adj./n. :sedentari,-ària séduire vt. :sedusir segonde f. :segonda seigle m. :segle seigneur m. :senhor sein m. :popa f., sen litt. ou scient. sein m. :sen litt. ou scient., popa f. Seine :Sèna séisme m. :tèrratrem, tèrratremble séisme m. :tèrratremble, tèrratrem seize adj. num. :setze séjour m. :sejorn séjourner vi. :sejornar sel m. :sau f. sélection f. :seleccion selle f. :sèra selon prép. :segon semaille f. :semiada semaine f. :setmana semblable adj. :parièr,a, semblable,-a semblable adj. :semblable,-a, parièr,a sembler vi. :semblar semelle f. :semèla, sòla semelle f. :sòla, semèla semence f. :semença semence f. clou :tacha f. semer vt. :semiar semestre m. :semèstre semis m. :semís senat m. :senat senateur m. :senator Sénégal :Senegau sens m. :sens sensation f. :sensacion sensationnel,le adj. :sensacionau m./f. sensibilite f. :sensibilitat sensible adj. :sensible,-a sensuel,le adj. :sensuau m./f. sentence f. :senténcia sentier m. :sendèr sentiment m. :sentiment sentimental,e adj. :sentimentau m./f. sentinelle f. :sentinèla sentir bon :aulorejar, flairejar sentir bon :flairejar, aulorejar sentir mauvais :pudir sentir vt./vi. :sentir séparation f. :desseparacion, separacion séparation f. :separacion, desseparacion séparation f. par suite d'un départ :despartida séparément adv. :a despart, separadament séparément adv. :separadament, a despart séparer vt. :desseparar, separar séparer vt. :separar, desseparar sept adj. num. :sèt septembre m. :seteme septième adj. num. :setau m./f. sépulture f. :sepultura sérenité f. :serenitat Serge :Sèrgi sergent m. :sergent serie f. :seria sérieux,-euse adj. :seriós,-osa serment m. :jurament, serment serment m. :serment, jurament sermon m. :predic, sermon sermon m. :sermon, predic serpe f. :cotèla serpe f. à long manche :vedolh m. serpent m. :sèrp f. serpenter vi. :quiraulejar, serpejar serpenter vi. :serpejar, quiraulejar serpillière f. :sharpilhèra serre f. griffe d'oiseau :urpa serre f. horticulture :sèrra serrer vt. :sarrar serrure f. :sarralha serrurier m. :sarralhèr serum m. :serom serum m. serum lactique :ser servante f. :goja serviable adj. :serviciable,-a, serviciau serviable adj. :serviciau, serviciable,-a service m. :servici serviette de toilette :servieta de lavà's serviette f. de table :tavalheta serviette f. de toilette :servieta serviette f. porte-documents :saca servir vt. :servir serviteur m. :servidor,a ses adj. poss. :los sons, las soas, sons, soas; sos vx, sas vx session f. :session, tenguda, tienguda session f. :tenguda, tienguda, session session f. :tienguda, tenguda, session Sète :Seta seuil m. :lindau, portalèr, solar E.-Béarn seuil m. :portalèr, solar E.-Béarn, lindau seuil m. :solar E.-Béarn, lindau, portalèr seul,e adj. :sol,a, solet,a seul,e adj. :solet,a, sol,a seulement adv. :solament, sonque seulement adv. :sonque, solament sève f. :saba sévère adj. :sevèr,a sevrer vt. :despopar, desvesar sevrer vt. :desvesar, despopar sexe m. :sèxe sexuel,le adj. :sexuau m./f. shampooing m. :lavacap néol. short m. :cauças cortas f. pl. si adv. d'affirmation expr. une réponse à une négation :si, quiò si adv. expr. la comparaison ou la quantité :tant devant une voy. Pron. tan, tan devant consonne. Pron. tã si conj. de subord. expr. la condition :se, si, s' devant voy. si fait! :si plan! si j'avais su :s'aví sabut si! je viens :si! que vieni Sibérie :Siberia Sicile :Sicília siècle m. :sègle siège m. assise, socle :sededer siège m. chaise, siège d'une ville :sieti, sèti siège m. de l'évêque :sèda f. siège m. d'une societé :sedença f. siéger vi. avoir un siège dans une assemblée :assietà's, aver un sièti, séde's siéger vi. avoir un siège dans une assemblée :aver un sièti, séde's, assietà's siéger vi. avoir un siège dans une assemblée :séde's, assietà's, aver un sièti siéger vi. Pour éviter le franc. sietjar on est obligé de recouvrir à des périphrases ou à des usages anciens du verbe qui signifie "s'asseoir" :assietà's, séde's siéger vi. Pour éviter le franc. sietjar on est obligé de recouvrir à des périphrases ou à des usages anciens du verbe qui signifie "s'asseoir" :séde's, assietà's siéger vi. tenir séance :séde's, assietà's.? sien le, sienne la pr. poss. :lo son, la soa sieste f. :bèc m., cluc m., sièsta, dromida sieste f. :cluc m., sièsta, dromida, bèc m. sieste f. :dromida, bèc m., cluc m., sièsta sieste f. :sièsta, dromida, bèc m., cluc m. siffler vt. :shiular, siular siffler vt. :siular, shiular sifflet m. :shiulet signal m. :senhau signalement m. :senhalament signaler vt. :senhalar signalisation f. :senhalisacion signature f. :signatura, signet m. signature f. :signet m., signatura signe m. :signe signer vt. :signar signification f. :significacion signifier vt. :significar silence! :cho! silence m. :silenci silencieux,-euse adj. :silenciós,-osa sillon m. :arrèca f., soc sillon m. :soc, arrèca f. simple adj. :simple,-a simplifier vt. :simplificar simuler vt. :simular simultané,e adj. :simultanèu,-nèa sincère adj. :sincèr,a sincérité f. :sinceritat singe m. :mona f., monard m. singe m. :monard m., mona f. singulier,-ère adj. :singular,a sinistre adj. :sinistre,-a sinistré adj. :sinistrat,-ada sinon conj. :sinon sirène f. alarme :sirèna sirène f. mythol. :serena sirop m. :siròp site m. :endret, lòc site m. :lòc, endret sitôt adv. :tanlèu situation f. :situacion situer vt. :situar six adj. num. :seis, sheis six adj. num. :sheis, seis sixième adj. num. :sheisau m./f. ski m. :esquí slip m. :eslip slogan m. :eslogan sobre adj. :sòbri,-a sobriété f. :sobrietat soc m. :bome, hèr soc m. :hèr, bome social,e adj. :sociau m./f. socialisme m. :socialisme socialiste adj. :socialista société f. :societat sœur f. :seror Pyr., sòr sœur f. :sòr, seror Pyr. sœur f. pour la religieuse, la langue pop. emploie le franc. peu recommandé: sur pron. le r :sòr, sur sœur f. pour la religieuse, la langue pop. emploie le franc. peu recommandé: sur pron. le r :sur, sòr soi disant :pretendut,-uda soi pr. pers. :si, se soie f. :seda soif f. :set soigner vt. :suenhar soigneux,-euse adj. :suenhós,-osa soi-même :se medish, si medish soi-même :si medish, se medish soin m. :suenh soir m. :ser soirée f. :serada soirée f. après-midi :vrespada sois sage! à un enfant :sias brave! soixante adj. num. :seishanta soixante-dix adj. num. :setanta soja m. :sojà sol m. :sòu solaire adj. :solar,a soldat m. :soldat, sordat soldat m. :sordat, soldat solde f. paie :sotada solde m. surplus :sobra f., sobrada f. solde m. surplus :sobrada f., sobra f. soldes m. pl. :rebaishs soleil couchant :sócoc soleil m. :só, sorelh soleil m. :sorelh, só solennel,le adj. :solemne,-a solfège m. :solfègi solidarité f. :solidaritat solide adj. :solide,-a solidité f. :soliditat solitaire adj. :solàs,-assa, solitari,-ària solitaire adj. :solitari,-ària, solàs,-assa solitude f. :soletat solliciter vt. :sollicitar soluble adj. :soluble,-a solution f. :solucion sombre adj. :escur,a sombrer vi. :ahonà's, samsí's, sombrar sombrer vi. :samsí's, sombrar, ahonà's sombrer vi. :sombrar, ahonà's, samsí's sommaire adj. :somari,-ària somme f. :soma sommeil m. :dromir, som sommeil m. :som, dromir sommet m. :bèc, som, cima f. sommet m. :cima f., bèc, som sommet m. :som, cima f., bèc somnoler vi. :dromilhar, somicar somnoler vi. :somicar, dromilhar son livre :lo son libe son m. audition :son son m. des céréales :bren son, sa, ses adj. :le sien, la sienne, les siens, les siennes pr. poss. le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. poss. et le pr. poss. Il utilise toujours l'article avec le poss. sauf quand celui-ci est attribut les formes panoccitanes son, sa, sos, sas sont archaïques en Béarn et ne se rencontrent qu'en poésie sonder vt. :sondar songer vi. :pensar, saunejar songer vi. :saunejar, pensar sonner vt. :soar, sonar sonner vt. :sonar, soar sonnerie f. :soada sonnerie f. cloches :trang m., trangada sonnerie f. cloches :trangada, trang m. sonnette f. :esquira sonnette f. électrique :soneta sonore adj. :sonòr,a sorcier,-ère n. :broish,a, posoèr,a, sorcièr,a sorcier,-ère n. :posoèr,a, sorcièr,a, broish,a sorcier,-ère n. :sorcièr,a, broish,a, posoèr,a sort m. :hat, sòrt sort m. :sòrt, hat sorte f. :ordi m., sòrta sorte f. :sòrta, ordi m. sortie f. :sortida sortir vt. :gessir, salhir, sortir sortir vt. :salhir, sortir, gessir sortir vt. :sortir, gessir, salhir sot,te adj. :pèc f.: pèga sottise f. :pegueria, peguessa sottise f. :peguessa, pegueria sou m. :sòu souche f. :soca souci m. :chepic, cossei, pensament, copacap souci m. :copacap, chepic, cossei, pensament souci m. :cossei, pensament, copacap, chepic souci m. :pensament, copacap, chepic, cossei soucoupe f. :sieton m. soudain,e adj. :sobte,-a soudain,e adv. :sobte, sobtament, còp sec souder vt. :sodar soudure f. :sodadura souffle m. :alet f., bohar souffle m. :bohar, alet f. souffler vt. :bohar soufflet m. gifle :cohat m. soufflet m. instrument :bohader souffrance f. :sofrença souffrir vi. :patir, sofrir souffrir vi. :sofrir, patir soufre m. :sofre souhaiter vt. :desirar soulagement m. :solaç, solatjament soulagement m. :solatjament, solaç soulager vt. :solaciar, solatjar soulager vt. :solatjar, solaciar soulèvement m. :suslhevada, suslhevament f. dans tous les sens du mot français soulèvement m. :suslhevament, suslhevada f. dans tous les sens du mot français soulèvement m. révolte :susmauta f. soulever vt. provoquer une révolte :suslhevar, susmautar soulever vt. provoquer une révolte :susmautar, suslhevar soulever vt. une pierre, une question :lhevar, suslhevar soulever vt. une pierre, une question :suslhevar, lhevar soulier m. :sabaton souligner vt. :solinhar soumettre vt. :sosméter soumission f. :sosmission Soumoulou :Somolon soupçonner vt. :sospieitar, suspectar soupçonner vt. :suspectar, sospieitar soupe f. :sopa souper m. :sopar soupir m. :sospir, sospit soupir m. :sospit, sospir soupirer vt. :sospirar souple adj. :plegadís,-issa, sople,-a souple adj. :sople,-a, plegadís,-issa source f. :hont sourcil m. il n 'y a pas, en béarnais, de différence claire entre le cil et le sourcil. On peut fabriquer, si on veut le néol. subercilha f. :cilha f., perpelh m. sourcil m. il n 'y a pas, en béarnais, de différence claire entre le cil et le sourcil. On peut fabriquer, si on veut le néol. subercilha f. :perpelh m., cilha f. sourcil m. il n 'y a pas, en béarnais, de différence claire entre le cil et le sourcil. On peut fabriquer, si on veut le néol. subercilha f. :subercilha f.?, cilha f., perpelh m. sourd,e adj. :shord,a sourire m. :arridolet, arrisolet sourire m. :arrisolet, arridolet sourire vt. :arridolar souris f. :murgueta E.-Béarn, soritz souris f. :soritz, murgueta E.-Béarn sournois,e adj. :capbaish,a, tumahús,-usa, limashord,a, escusèc,a sournois,e adj. :escusèc,a, capbaish,a, tumahús,-usa, limashord,a sournois,e adj. :limashord,a, escusèc,a, capbaish,a, tumahús,-usa sournois,e adj. :tumahús,-usa, limashord,a, escusèc,a, capbaish,a sous prép. :devath souscription f. :soscripcion sous-développé,e adj. :sos-desvolopat, -ada sous-marin m. :sos-marin sous-officier m. :sos-oficièr sous-sol m. :suberbaish soustraction f. :sostraccion soustraire vt. :sostréger, tirar soustraire vt. :tirar, sostréger sous-vêtement m. :sosvestit soutenir vt. :sostiéner souterrain,e adj. :sosterran,a souvenir m. :sovenir, sovièr souvenir m. :sovièr, sovenir souvenir se :brembà's, soviene's souvenir se :soviene's, brembà's souvent adv. :sovent souverain,e adj./n. :sobeiran,a, sobiran,a souverain,e adj./n. :sobiran,a, sobeiran,a souveraineté f. :sobeiranetat. sobiranetat souveraineté f. :sobiranetat. sobeiranetat soyeux,-se adj. :sedós,-osa spacieux,-se adj. :espaciós,-osa sparadrap m. :esparadrap spatial,e adj. :espaciau m./f. spécial,e adj. :especiau m./f. spécialiste m. :especialista spécialité f. :especialitat spectacle m. :espectacle spectateur,-trice n. :espectator,a spéculer vi. :especular spéléologie f. :espeleologia sperme m. :espèrma m. t. scient., semen, sem, semi t. pop. sperme m. :sem, semi, semen t. pop., espèrma m. t. scient. sperme m. :semen, sem, semi t. pop., espèrma m. t. scient. sperme m. :semi, sem, semen t. pop., espèrma m. t. scient. sphère f. :esfèra sphérique adj. :esferic,a spirale f. :espirala t. scient., torciròla t. pop. spirale f. :torciròla t. pop., espirala t. scient. spirituel,le adj. :espirituau m./f. splendide adj. :esplendide,-a, suberbèth,-èra splendide adj. :suberbèth,-èra, esplendide,-a sport m. :espòrt sportif,-ive adj./n. :esportiu,-iva squelette m. :esqueleta f. franc., òssa f. squelette m. :òssa f., esqueleta f. franc. stable adj. :estable,-a stade m. :estadi stage m. :estagi stagiaire n. :estagiari,-ària stand m. :taulèr station f. :estacion, estanguet m. station f. :estanguet m., estacion station f. chemin de fer :gara f. stationnaire adj. :estacionari,-ària stationnement m. :estacionament statistique f. :estatistica statue f. :estatua statut m. :estatut sténodactylo n. :estenodactilò Stéphane :Estève Stéphanie :Esteveneta stérile adj. :arid,a, esterille,-a stérile adj. :esterille,-a, arid,a stérile adj pour les bêtes :man,a stimuler vt. :estimular stimuler vt. exiter :ahiscar stock m. :resèrva f. stop m. :estòp store m. :vira-só stratégie f. :estrategia strophe f. :estròfa structure f. :estructura studio m. :estudiò stupéfait,e adj. :estarramosit,-ida stupide adj. :inocent,a, pèc f.: pèga stupide adj. :pèc f.: pèga, inocent,a style m. :estil, estille style m. :estille, estil stylo m. :estilò subir vt. :subir subit,e adj. :sobte,-a subjectif,-ive adj. :subjectiu,-iva subjonctif m. :subjontiu subordonné,e adj. :subordonat,-ada substance f. :mestior, substància substance f. :substància, mestior substituer vt. :substituïr subvention f. :subvencion succéder vi. :succedir succès m. :escaduda f., succès. succès m. :succès, escaduda f. successeur m. :successor,a succession f. :succession succulent adj. :chuquent,a, suculent,a succulent adj. :suculent,a, chuquent,a succursale f. :sucursala sucer vt. :chucar sucette f. :chuqueta sucre m. :sucre sucrer vt. :sucrar sud m. :capsus Pyr., sud, mieidia sud m. :mieidia, capsus Pyr., sud sud m. :sud, mieidia, capsus Pyr. Suède :Suèda suer vi./vt. :sudar sueur f. :sudor suffire vt. :sufir suffixe m. :sufixe suffrage m. :sufragi mieux que sufratge, sufratge suffrage m. :sufratge, sufragi mieux que sufratge suicider se :suicidà's suie f. :soja, sueja Pyr. suie f. :sueja Pyr., soja Suisse :Soïssa suisse,sse adj./n. :soïsse,-a suite f. :seguida suivre vt. :seguir sujet m. :subjècte sulfate m. :sulfat m. t. scient. sulfate m. bouillie bordelaise :sulfata f., vitriòl m. sulfate m. bouillie bordelaise :vitriòl m., sulfata f. sulfater vt. :sulfatar superficiel,le adj. :superficiau m./f. supérieur,e adj. :superior,a supériorité f. :superioritat superlatif m. :superlatiu super-marché m. :supermarcat superstition f. :supersticion supplément m. :suplement supplémentaire adj. :suplementari,-ària supplice m. :suplici supplier vt. :suplicar supporter vt. :suportar supposer vt. :supausar supposition f. :suposicion suppression f. :supression supprimer vt. :suprimir sur prép. :sus surcharge f. :subercarga surdité f. :shordèr m., sordèr m., sordèra, surditat surdité f. :sordèr m., sordèra, surditat, shordèr m. surdité f. :sordèra, surditat, shordèr m., sordèr m. surdité f. :surditat, shordèr m., sordèr m., sordèra sûr,e adj. :segur,a, solide,-a sûr,e adj. :solide,-a, segur,a sureau m. :saüc, saüquèr sureau m. :saüquèr, saüc sûrement adv. :segur, segurament, solide sûrement adv. :segurament, segur, solide sûrement adv. :solide, segurament, segur sûreté f. :seguretat surface f. :superficia surmener se :massacrà's au tribalh surmonter vt. :susmontar surnom m. :chafre, subernom surnom m. :subernom, chafre surplus m. :demei, suberplús surplus m. :suberplús, demei surprendre vt. :suspréner surprise f. :suspresa sursauter de surprise :estreitar, estreitejar sursauter de surprise :estreitejar, estreitar sursauter vi. :subersautar sursis m. :ajornament, sursís sursis m. :sursís, ajornament surtout adv. :sustot surveillance f. :guarda, susvelhança surveillance f. :susvelhança, guarda surveiller vt. :susvelhar survenir vi. :arribar, susviéner survenir vi. :susviéner, arribar survêtement m. :susvestit survivant,e adj. :subervivent,a. susvivent,a survivant,e adj. :susvivent,a, subervivent,a susceptible adj. :mosquiu,-iva, senticós,-osa susceptible adj. :senticós,-osa, mosquiu,-iva susciter vt. :suscitar suspect,e adj./n. :suspècte,-a suspendre vt. :péner, suspéner suspendre vt. :suspéner, péner sybolique adj. :simbolic,a syllabe f. :sillaba Sylvain :Silvan Sylvie :Sílvia symbole m. :simbèu symetrique adj. :simetric,a sympathie f. :simpatia sympathique adj. :charmant,a, simpatic,a sympathique adj. :simpatic,a, charmant,a symphonie f. :sinfonia symptôme m. :signe, simptòma symptôme m. :simptòma, signe synagogue f. :sinagòga syncope f. :esvanida t. pop., sincòpa t. scient. syncope f. :sincòpa t. scient., esvanida t. pop. syndical,e adj. :sindicau m./f. syndicat m. :sindicat synonyme m. :sinonime syntaxe f. :sintaxi synthèse f. :sintèsi synthétique adj. :sintetic,a systématique adj. :sistematic,a système m. :sistèma t' pr. pers. :t', te ta adj. poss. :la ta, ta; ta vx tabac m. :tabac, tobac tabac m. :tobac, tabac tabatière f. :tobaquèra table de nuit :taula de nueit table f. :taula tableau m. :tablèu tous les sens du mot français tableau m. peinture :quadre tablier m. :davantau, devantau tablier m. :devantau, davantau tabouret m. :cadieron, sederon, escabèth, caisheton tabouret m. :caisheton, cadieron, sederon, escabèth tabouret m. :escabèth, caisheton, cadieron, sederon tabouret m. :sederon, escabèth, caisheton, cadieron tache de rousseur :lendia tache f. :maca, plap m., taca tache f. :plap m., taca, maca tache f. :taca, maca, plap m. tâche f. :obratge m., prètzhèit m. tâche f. :prètzhèit m., obratge m. tâcher de vi. :ensajar de, véder de tâcher de vi. :véder de, ensajar de tacher vt. :plapar, tacar tacher vt. :tacar, plapar tacheté,e adj. :pigalhat,-ada, plapetat, -ada tacheté,e adj. :plapetat, -ada, pigalhat,-ada tacot m. :cachòla tactique f. :tactica taie f. enveloppe de l'oreiller :capceroèra, sac de capceron m. taie f. enveloppe de l'oreiller :sac de capceron m., capceroèra taille f. arbres, vigne :podada, talh m. taille f. arbres, vigne :talh m., podada taille f. grandeur :pagèra, talha taille f. grandeur :talha, pagèra taille-crayon m. :agusagredon tailler vt. :copar, talhar, podar tailler vt. :podar, copar, talhar tailler vt. :talhar, podar, copar tailleur m. de pierre :peirèr tailleur m. de vêtements :costurèr, sastre, sarto tailleur m. de vêtements :sarto, costurèr, sastre tailleur m. de vêtements :sastre, sarto, costurèr taillis m. :boscat taire se :carà's taire vp./vt. :carar talc m. :talc talent m. :engenh, talent talent m. :talent, engenh taloche f. gifle :cohat m., teca taloche f. outil de maçon :paleton m., talòisha taloche f. outil de maçon :talòisha, paleton m. talon m. :caucanh, talon talon m. :talon, caucanh talus m. :terrèr, varat talus m. :varat, terrèr tambour m. :tabard, tambor tambour m. :tambor. tabard tambourin m. :tamborin tamis m. :sedaç tamis m. gros crible :segonèr, tembo tamis m. gros crible :tembo, segonèr tamis m. petit crible :cèrn Tamise la :lo Tamèsi tamiser vt. :cèrner, passar tamiser vt. :passar, cèrner tampon m. bouchon :tampon, tap tampon m. bouchon :tap, tampon tampon m. de la poste :sagèth tamponner vt. :tamponar tamponner vt. heurter :tumar tandis que :mentre qui tandis que conj. :en tant qui, tant qui, mentre qui tandis que conj. :mentre qui, tant qui, en tant qui tandis que conj. :tant qui, en tant qui, mentre qui tangent,e adj. :tangent,a tanière f. :tuta tant adv. :tant tant que :tant qui tante f. :sian, tatí, tanta tante f. :tanta, sian, tatí tante f. :tatí, tanta, sian tantôt ... tantôt... :un cop ... l'aute cop .. tantôt adv. :adès, endòra, totara tantôt adv. :endòra, totara, adès tantôt adv. :totara, adès, endòra taon m. :tau Oloron, Pyr., tavan taon m. :tavan, tau Oloron, Pyr. tapage m. :bataclam, combat, brossida f., horvari tapage m. :brossida f., horvari, bataclam, combat tapage m. :combat, brossida f., horvari, bataclam tapage m. :horvari, bataclam, combat, brossida f. taper à la machine :picar taper vt./vi. :trucar, tustar taper vt./vi. :tustar, trucar tapis m. :tapís tapisserie f. :tapissaria tapissier m. :tapissaire taquiner vt. :tacanhar, taquinar, tesicar taquiner vt. :taquinar, tesicar, tacanhar taquiner vt. :tesicar, tacanhar, taquinar Tarascon :Tarascon tarauder vt. :taraverar Tarbes :Tarba tard adv. :de tard, tard tard adv. :tard, de tard tarder vi. :tardar, trigar tarder vi. :trigar, tardar tardif,-ive adj. :tardiu,-iva targette f. :barrolhet m. tarière f. :taravèra tarif m. liste des prix :tarifa f. tarir vt. :estarir, secar tarir vt. :secar, estarir Tarn :Tarn tarte f. :crostada, tarta tarte f. :tarta, crostada tartine f. :lesca tartine f. grillée :tòsta tas de fumier dans la ferme :hemerèr tas de fumier dans le champ :mondolh tas m. :molon, pialòt m. dim., pièla f. tas m. :pialòt m. dim., molon, pièla f. tas m. :pièla f., pialòt m. dim., molon tas m. foin :pigat tasse f. :taça tasser vt. :prémer, sarrar, prestir tasser vt. :prestir, prémer, sarrar tasser vt. :sarrar, prestir, prémer tâter vt. :paupar, tastar tâter vt. :tastar, paupar taudis m. :cahorn taupe f. :bohon m. taupinière f. :bohoèra Taureau Le Zod. :Lo Taur, Lo Taure Taureau Le Zod. :Lo Taure, Lo Taur taureau m. :taur, taure taureau m. :taure, taur taux m. :tant per cent, taus, tant taux m. :tant, tant per cent, taus taux m. :taus, tant, tant per cent taxe f. :cotisa, impòst m., taxa taxe f. :impòst m., taxa, cotisa taxe f. :taxa, cotisa, impòst m. taxer vt. :taxar taxi m. :taxí Tchécoslovaquie :Checoslovaquia te, t' pr. pers. compl. Entre deux consonnes: te; devant une voyelle: t'; devant une consonne mais après une voyelle: 't :te, t'. 't technicien,ne n. :tecnician,a technique adj. :tecnic,a technique f. :tecnica teindre vt. :tindar, tintar teindre vt. :tintar, tindar teint m. :tint teinturerie f. :tinturaria tel que... :tau com .. télégramme m. :telegrama télégraphier vt. :telegrafiar téléphone m. :telefòne téléphoner vi. :telefonar télévision f. :television tel,le adj. :tau m./f. tellement ... que :tan... qui, tant... qui tellement ... que :tant... qui, tan... qui tellement adv. :tant devant un adj. commençant par une voy. Pron. tan; tan devant un adj. commençant par une consonne. Pron. tã téméraire adj. :temerari,-ària temoignage m. :testimòni, testimoniatge temoignage m. :testimoniatge, testimòni témoigner vi. :testimoniar témoin m. :testimòni tempe f. :adromider m., templa, templon m. tempe f. :templa, templon m., adromider m. tempe f. :templon m., adromider m., templa tempérament m. :naturau, temperament tempérament m. :temperament, naturau température f. :temperatura tempéré,e adj. :temperat,-ada tempête f. :tempèsta temple m. :temple temporaire adj. :temporari,-ària temps m. :temps tenace adj. :ponhastre,-a, tenaç,a tenace adj. :tenaç,a, ponhastre,-a tenailles f. pl. :estialhas, estruquesas, tenalhas tenailles f. pl. :estruquesas, tenalhas, estialhas tenailles f. pl. :tenalhas, estialhas, estruquesas tendance f. :tendéncia tendre adj. :tendre,-a, tenhèr,a tendre adj. :tenhèr,a, tendre,-a tendre son verre :parar lo veire tendre vt. :téner tendre vt. une corde :har tenelhar tendresse f. :tendressa ténèbres f. pl. :tenèbras tenez :tiètz tenir vi./vt. :ter, tier, tir Pyr.; tiéner tenir vi./vt. :tiéner; tier, tir, ter Pyr. tenir vi./vt. :tier, tir, ter Pyr.; tiéner tenir vi./vt. :tir, ter, tier Pyr.; tiéner tennis m. :tenís tenon m. :tenilha f., tenon tenon m. :tenon, tenilha f. tension f. :tension tension f. violente tension musculaire :estirat m. tentative f. :ensajada, temptativa tentative f. :temptativa, ensajada tente f. :tenda, tienda tente f. :tienda, tenda tenter le pari :temptar la jòga tenter vt. :temptar prononcez ténta. tenue f. action de tenir :tienguda tenue f. solidité :tiença tenue f. vêtem. :tenuda terme m. :tèrme, tèrmi terme m. :tèrmi, tèrme terminer vt. :acabar, fenir terminer vt. :fenir, acabar terrain m. :terren, terrenh terrain m. :terrenh, terren terrassa f. :terrassa terre f. :tèrra terrestre adj. :terrèstre,-a terreur f. :espanta, terror terreur f. :terror, espanta terrible adj. :tarrible,-a, terrible,-a terrible adj. :terrible,-a, tarrible,-a terrier m. :horat, tuta f. terrier m. :tuta f., horat terrine f. :tarrissa territoire m. :territori terroir m. :terrador tertre m. :tuc, tucon, turon tertre m. :tucon, turon, tuc tertre m. :turon, tuc, tucon tes adj. poss. :los tons, las toas, tons, toas; tos vx, tas vx test m. coquille, épreuve :tèst testament m. :testament têtard m. batracien :cabòs, capmartèth têtard m. batracien :capmartèth, cabòs tête de mule :cap de miòl, cap de miòlo tête de mule :cap de miòlo, cap de miòl tête f. :cap têter vt. :popar têtu,e adj. :caborrut,-uda, testut, -uda, capborrut,-uda têtu,e adj. :capborrut,-uda, caborrut,-uda, testut, -uda têtu,e adj. :testut, -uda, capborrut,-uda, caborrut,-uda texte m. :tèxte textile adj./n. :textil,a thé m. :tè théâtre m. :teatre thème m. sujet d'un livre :tèma thème m. traduction :virada f. Théodore :Teodòr Théophile :Teofil théorie f. :teoria théorique adj. :teoric,a Thérèse :Terèsa thermalisme m. :termalisme thermomètre m. :termomètre Thèze :Tèsa Thierry :Tederic Thomas :Tomàs thon m. :aton, ton thon m. :ton, aton thym m. :branon, pimbo thym m. :pimbo, branon ticket m. :bilheta f. tiède adj. :doç,a, tèbe,-a tiède adj. :tèbe,-a, doç,a tien,ne pr. poss. :lo ton, la toa tiens :tè tiens-toi ferme! :tien-te hrem! tiercé m. :terciat tiers adj. n. :tèrç tige f. :cama, pè m. tige f. :pè m., cama tigre m. :tigre tilleul m. :tilh, tilhul franc. tilleul m. :tilhul franc., tilh timbre m. :timbre timide adj. :timide,-a, vergonhós,-osa timide adj. :vergonhós,-osa, timide,-a tinter vt :tindar, tringlar tinter vt :tringlar, tindar tique f. :biòc m. E.-Béarn, lagast m., tèrlis m.. Aspe, Barétous tique f. :lagast m., tèrlis m. Aspe, Barétous, biòc m. E.-Béarn tique f. :tèrlis m. Aspe, Barétous; biòc m. E.-Béarn, lagast m. tir m. :tir tirailler vt. :estirassejar tire-bouchon m. :tirabosson, tiratap tire-bouchon m. :tiratap, tirabosson tirelire f. :dineròla tirer les cheveux :chirar lo peu tirer vi. bien se débrouiller :virar-s'ac plan tirer vt. avec une arme à feu :tirar tirer vt. exercer une traction :estirar, tirar tirer vt. exercer une traction :tirar, estirar tiroir m. :tiret, tireta f. tiroir m. :tireta f., tiret tisane f. :tisana tisonner vt. :brasoquejar, tisocar tisonner vt. :tisocar, brasoquejar tisser vt. :tèisher tisserand,e n. :tisnèr,a tissu m. :teishut titre m. :títol, titre titre m. :titre, títol titulaire adj. :titular,a toboggan m. :tobogan toboggan m. pente glissante :eslissadera toi forme accentuée du pron. personnel 2e pers. sing. Complément indirect précédé d'une préposition :tu toi forme accentuée du pron. personnel 2e pers. sing. Complément indirect sans préposition :te toi forme accentuée du pron. personnel 2e pers. sing. Sujet :tu toi, tu le veux :tu, qu'ac vos toile d'araignée :aranhat m. Orthez, tarlaca, telaraca E.-Béarn toile d'araignée :tarlaca, telaraca E.-Béarn, aranhat m. Orthez toile d'araignée :telaraca E.-Béarn, aranhat m. Orthez, tarlaca toile f. :tela toilette f. :comun m..? toilettes f. pl. :comuns m. pl. toit m. :teit toit m. d'ardoises :lausat toit m. de tuiles :teulat tôle f. :tòla tolérer vt. :tolerar tomate f. :tomata tombe f. :clòt m., tomba, hòssa tombe f. :hòssa, clòt m., tomba tombe f. :tomba, hòssa, clòt m. tomber vi. :càder tomber vi. arriver :escàder tombereau m. :tombaròu ton livre :lo ton libe ton m. :ton ton, ta, tes adj. poss. le tien, la tienne, les tiens, les tiennes pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. et le pr. poss. Il utilise toujours l'art. défini avec le poss. sauf quand celui-ci est attribut Les formes panoccitanes ton, ta, tos, tas sont archaiques en Béarn et ne se rencontrent qu'en poésie :lo ton, la toa, los tons, las toas; ton, toa, tons, toas; ton vx, ta vx, tos vx, tas vx tondeuse f. :tonedera tondre vt. :cojar, tóner tondre vt. :tóner, cojar tonne f. :tona tonneau m. :barrica f., tonèth, pipa f. tonneau m. :pipa f., barrica f., tonèth tonneau m. :tonèth, pipa f., barrica f. Tonneins :Tonens tonner v. impers. sens fig. :tonerrar, tonejerrar tonner v. impers. sens propre :ruglar, tonerrar, tonerrejar tonner v. impers. sens propre :tonerrar, tonerrejar, ruglar tonner v. impers. sens propre :tonerrejar, ruglar, tonerrar tonner v. impers. sens propre avec éclair et foudre :periglar, priglar tonner v. impers. sens propre avec éclair et foudre :priglar, periglar tonner v. impers. sens propre rugir :ruglar tonnerre m. :tonèrre tonnerre m. grondement du tonnerre :rugle torcher vt. :boishar, torchar torcher vt. :torchar, boishar torchon m. :eishugader, perrec torchon m. :perrec, eishugader tordre vt. :estòrcer, tòrcer tordre vt. :tòrcer, estòrcer torrent m. :torrent peu us. tort m. :fauta f., tòrt tort m. :tòrt, fauta f. tortue f. :tortuga torture f. :tortura tôt adv. :de d'òra, lèu tôt adv. :lèu, de d'òra total m. :soma f., totau total m. :totau, soma f. total,e adj. :totau m./f. toucher m. :tocar toucher vt. :tocar touffe de cheveux :toha de peu touffe f. d'herbe :mata, tusta touffe f. d'herbe :tusta, mata toujours adv. :tostemps Toulon :Tolon Toulouse :Tolosa toupie f. :gaudufla, shibòt m., sibòt m. toupie f. :shibòt m., sibòt m., gaudufla toupie f. :sibòt m., shibòt m., gaudufla tour f. :tor pron. le r tour m. :torn tourisme m. :torisme touriste n. :torista tourmente de vent du Sud f. :balaguèra tourmente f. :tormenta tournant m. :cutorn, viraplec, virada f. tournant m. :virada f., cutorn, viraplec tournant m. :viraplec, virada f., cutorn tourne-disques m. :viradisques tourner vi./vt. :tornejar, virar tourner vi./vt. :virar, tornejar tournesol m. :vira-só tournevis m. :tornavitz tournoi m. :tornei tourterelle f. :porruta, tortora tourterelle f. :tortora, porruta Toussaint fête :Marteror tousser vi. :tehecar, tossir tousser vi. :tossir, tehecar tout à fait :completament, tòt a fèit tout à fait :tot a fèit, completament tout à l'heure :adès passé seul.; endòra, enlòra passé ou futur; bèthlèu futur seul. tout à l'heure :bèthlèu futur seul.; adès passé seul.; endòra, enlòra passé ou futur tout à l'heure :endòra, enlòra passé ou futur; adès passé seul.; bèthlèu futur seul. tout à l'heure :enlòra, endòra tout à l'heure :enlòra, endòra passé ou futur; adès passé seul.; bèthlèu futur seul. tout adv. :tot tout craché :tot menat tout de même / quand même :totun tout de suite :de tira tout doucement :a tot doç, tot doç tout doucement :tot doç, a tot doç tout est en train de craquer :tot que's desapita tout m. :tot tout net :shens arromerar, tot natre tout net :tot natre, shens arromerar tout petit :petiton toutefois adv. :pr'aquò, totun toutefois adv. :totun, pr'aquò tout,e,s adj./pr. indéf. :tot, tota, tots, totas toux f. :tos toux f. besoin continuel de tousser :tossiquèra toxique adj. :toxic,a tracas m. :copacap, cuenta f. tracas m. :cuenta f., copacap trace f. :traç m., tralh m. trace f. :tralh m., traç m. tracer vt. :mercar, traçar tracer vt. :traçar, mercar tract m. :huelh, prospectús tract m. :prospectús, huelh tracteur m. :tractor tradition f. :tradicion traduction f. :arrevirada, revirada, traduccion traduction f. :revirada, arrevirada, traduccion traduction f. :traduccion, revirada, arrevirada traduire vt. :arrevirar, tradúser, tradusir, virar traduire vt. :tradúser, tradusir, virar, arrevirar traduire vt. :tradusir, virar, arrevirar, tradúser traduire vt. :virar, arrevirar, tradúser, tradusir trafic m. :trafic tragédie f. :tragedia tragique adj. :tragic,a trahir vt. :tradir, trahir trahir vt. :trahir, tradir trahison f. :tradida, trahison trahison f. :trahison, tradida train m. :trin traîneau m. :arrossec, satèc Ossau, transport de bois ou de foin en montagne traîneau m. :satèc Ossau, transport de bois ou de foin en montagne, arrosec traîneau m. neige :eslissader traîneau m. pour dépiquer et transporter :carrús traîner vt. :arrossegar traîner vt. temporiser :longuejar temporiser traire vt. :mólher, tirar la lèit traire vt. :tirar la lèit, mólher trait d'union :junhet trait m. ligne tracée :rega f., trèit trait m. ligne tracée :trèit, rega f. traiter vt. :tractar traître,sse adj./n. :tradidor,a, traditor,a, trèite,-a traître,sse adj./n. :traditor,a, trèite,-a, tradidor,a traître,sse adj./n. :trèite,-a, tradidor,a, traditor,a trajectoire f. :trajectòria trajet m. :caminada f. trajet m. :trajècte tramway m. :tram tranchant m. :hiu, talh, talhant tranchant m. :talh, talhant, hiu tranchant m. :talhant, hiu, talh tranche f. :arrebla, rebla, lambet m. Orthez, lesca tranche f. :lambet m. Orthez, lesca, arrebla, rebla tranche f. :lesca, arrebla, rebla, lambet m. Orthez tranche f. :rebla, lambet m. Orthez, lesca, arrebla trancher vt. :copar, talhucar, trencar trancher vt. :talhucar, trencar, copar trancher vt. :trencar, copar, talhucar tranquille adj. :tranquille,-a tranquillité f. :tranquillitat transformation f. :transformacion transformer vt. :transformar transhumance f. :amontanhatge m., estivatge m. transhumance f. :estivatge m., amontanhatge m. transition f. :transicion transmettre vt. :transméter prononcez trass... transparent,e adj. :clar,a, transparent,a prononcez trass... transparent,e adj. :transparent,a prononcez trass..., clar,a transpercer vt. :traucar transpirer vi. :sudar, susar transpirer vi. :susar, sudar transport m. :carrei, transpòrt transport m. :transpòrt, carrei transporter vt. :carrejar trapu,e adj. :ragòt,a travail m. :tribalh travailler vi./vt. :tribalhar travailleur,-euse adj. :valent,a travailleur,-euse n. :tribalhador,a travers m. :travèrs, truvèrs prononcez trabèss trubèss travers m. :truvèrs, travèrs prononcez trubèss trabèss traverser vt. :passar, traucar, traversar traverser vt. :traucar, traversar, passar traverser vt. :traversar, passar, traucar traversin m. :capcèra f., coishina f. traversin m. :coishina f., capcèra f. trayeuse f. :molhedera trébucher vi./vt. :trebucar tréfle m carte :trèfle trèfle m. cultivé :trèfla f. trèfle m. sauvage :treu treillage m. :triscat treille f. :espalièra, trilha treille f. :trilha, espalièra treize adj. num. :tretze tremblement de terre :tèrratrem, tèrratremble tremblement de terre :tèrratremble, tèrratrem tremblement m. :tremolament tremblement m. maladif :tremolèr,a trembler vi. :tremolar tremper vi./vt. :sauçar, trempar tremper vi./vt. :trempar, sauçar trentaine f. :trentea, trentenat m. nombre approximatif trentaine f. :trentenat m. nombre approximatif, trentea trente adj. num. :trenta très adv. :hèra, hòrt, plan très adv. :hòrt, plan, hèra très adv. :plan, hèra, hòrt tresor m. :tesaur, tresaur tresor m. :tresaur, tesaur trésorier,-ère n. :dinerèr,a, tesaurèr,a trésorier,-ère n. :tesaurèr,a, dinerèr,a tresse de cheveux :peuliga tresse f. :trena, tresca tresse f. :tresca, trena trève f. :trèva triangle m. :triangle triangulaire adj. :triangular,a tribu f. :tribú tribunal m. :tribunau tribune f. :empont m. tribune f. église :tribuna tricher vi. :chicanar, trichar tricher vi. :trichar, chicanar tricot m. :brocada f. tricot m. travail :tricotatge tricot m. vêtement :tricòt tricoter vt. :brocar, tricotar tricoter vt. :tricotar, brocar trier vt. :causir, triar trier vt. :triar, causir trimestre m. :trimèstre trimestriel,le m. :trimestrau m./f. trinquer vi. :brindar, trincar trinquer vi. :trincar, brindar triompher vi. :trionfar tripe f. :tripa triple adj. :triple,-a tripoter vt. toucher maladroitement :tocassejar triste adj. :triste,-a tristesse f. :tristèr m., tristor, tristessa tristesse f. :tristessa, tristèr m., tristor tristesse f. :tristor, tristessa, tristèr m. troc m. :escambi, tròc troc m. :tròc, escambi trognon m. :troish trois adj. num. :tres troisième adj. num. :tresau m./f. tromper se :borrà's fam., trompà's, enganà's tromper se :enganà's, borrà's fam., trompà's tromper se :trompà's, enganà's, borrà's fam. tromper vt. :enganar, trompar tromper vt. :trompar, enganar trompette f. :trompeta tronc m. :tronc tronc m. seul. pour un arbre :cama f. tronçonneuse f. :estroncadera trop adv. :tròp tropical,e adj. :tropicau m./f. trottoir m. :trepader trou m. :horat, trauc trou m. :trauc, horat trou m. dans la terre :clòt trou m. d'eau :gorga f. troubadour m. :trobador; trobairitz f. troubadour m. :trobairitz f., trobador trouble adj. :treble,-a, trebolh,a, troble,-a trouble adj. :trebolh,a, troble,-a, treble,-a trouble adj. :troble,-a, treble,-a, trebolh,a trouble m. :destroble, troble trouble m. :troble, destroble troubler vt. :destroblar, trebolar, troblar troubler vt. :trebolar, troblar, destroblar troubler vt. :troblar, destroblar, trebolar trouer vt. :horadar, traucar trouer vt. :traucar, horadar troupe f. :tropa troupeau m. :tropèth trousser vt. envelopper :troçar trousser vt. relever les vêtements :argussar trouver vt. :trobar truc m. astuce :truc truc m. objet indéterminé :dequerò truelle f. :truèla truffe f. :trufa negra truie f. :troja truie f. truie mère :guiha truite f. :trueita Tu m'ennuyes :que me'n hartas.? tu pr. pers. sujet ne se traduit pas :tu tube m. :tube tuberculose f. :tuberculòsi tuer vt. :tuar tuer vt. le bœuf :matar tuer vt. le cochon :pelar tuile f. :teula Tulle :Tula tumulte m. :batahòri, bronitèra f., horvari tumulte m. :bronitèra f., horvari, batahòri tumulte m. :horvari, batahòri, bronitèra f. Tunis :Tunís Tunisie :Tunisia tunnel m. :tunèl Turquie :Turquia tutoyer vt. :tutejar tuyau m. :canèth tuyau m. :tuièu franc. tuyau m. d'une cruche :tuton, tutèth type m. :tipe typique adj. :tipic,a tyrannique adj. :tirannic,a ultimatum m. :ultimatom Ulysse :Ulisse un central téléphonique :un centrau telefonic un coup de chance :un cop d'escadença un homme d'élite :un omi d'eleit un jeune ménage :un coble joen un peu loc. adv. Attention! ne pas utiliser drin, un drin pour dire "peu"; drin signifie seulement "un peu"; mais dans une phrase exclamative, il peut signifier "beaucoup". :drin, un drin, un chic un peu loc. adv. Attention! ne pas utiliser drin, un drin pour dire "peu"; drin signifie seulement "un peu"; mais dans une phrase exclamative, il peut signifier "beaucoup". :un chic, drin, un drin un peu loc. adv. Attention! ne pas utiliser drin, un drin pour dire "peu"; drin signifie seulement "un peu"; mais dans une phrase exclamative, il peut signifier "beaucoup". :un drin, drin, un chic un regain de jeunesse :un retorn de joenessa unanimité f. :unanimitat un,e adj./art./pr. :un, ua une centrale électrique :ua centrala electrica une femme de ménage :ua hemna de servici une fois que :un cop qui une langue jeune :ua lenga joena une langue vive :ua lenga viva uni,e adj. :planèr,a, unit,-ida uni,e adj. :unit,-ida, planèr,a uniforme adj. :unifòrme,-a union f. :union unique adj. :sol,a, unic,a unique adj. :unic,a, sol,a unir vt. :ligar, unir unir vt. :unir, ligar unité f. :unitat univers m. :univèrs universel,le adj. :universau m./f. université f. :universitat uranium m. :uraniom urbanisme m. :urbanisme urgence f. :prèissa, urgéncia, prèssa urgence f. :prèssa, prèissa, urgéncia urgence f. :urgéncia, prèssa, prèissa urgent,e adj. :urgent,a uriner vi. :aurinar, pishar pop. uriner vi. :pishar pop., aurinar urne f. :urna Uruguay :Oroguai usage m. :usatge usager,-ère n. :usatgèr,a, usatjant,a usager,-ère n. :usatjant,a, usatgèr,a user de :emplegar, usar de, serví's de user de :serví's de, emplegar, usar de user de :usar de, serví's de, emplegar user vt. utiliser :usar usine f. :fabrica, usia, usina usine f. :usia, usina, fabrica usine f. :usina, usia, fabrica Ustaritz :Ustarits Ustaritze en basque ustensile m. :ustensilha f. usuel,le adj. :usuau m./f. usure f. :usadís m., usadura f. usure f. :usadura f., usadís m. usure f. prêt à un taux élevé :usura utile adj. :util,a utilisation f. :utilisacion utiliser vt. :emplegar, serví's de, utilisar utiliser vt. :serví's de, utilisar, emplegar utiliser vt. :utilisar, emplegar, serví's de utilité f. :utilitat vacance f. :vacança vacarme m. :bataclam, batahòri vacarme m. :batahòri, bataclam vaccin m. :vaccin vacciner vt. :vaccinar vache f. :vaca va-et-vient m. allées et venues :passaròta f. vagabond m. :bohèmi, vagamond vagabond m. :vagamond, bohèmi vagabonder vi. :vagamondejar vague f. :andada, vagat m. vague f. :vagat m., andada vaillant,e adj. :coralut,-uda, valent,a vaillant,e adj. :valent,a, coralut,-uda vaincre vt. :véncer vaincu,e adj./n. :vençut,-uda vainqueur adj. :vencedor,a vairon m. :pesquit vaisseau m. :vaishèth vaisselle f. :vaishèra valable adj. :valable,-a, valeder,a valable adj. :valeder,a, valable,-a Valence :Valéncia en Catalogne Valence en Occitanie :Valença Valentin,e :Valentin,a Valérie :Valèria valet m. :vailet valeur f. :valor valise f. :maleta vallée f. :valea, vath vallée f. :vath, valea valoir vi. :vàler vanité f. :vanitat vaniteux,-euse adj. :gloriós,-osa, vanitós,-osa vaniteux,-euse adj. :vanitós,-osa, gloriós,-osa vanneau m. :pigueta de mar f., vanèu vanneau m. :vanèu, pigueta de mar f. vantard,e adj./n. :vantariòu,-òla vanter se :hà's vàler, vantà's vanter se :vantà's, hà's vàler vanter vt. :vantar vapeur f. :vapor Var :Var variable adj. :cambiadís,-issa variable adj. versatile :virolèr,a variation f. :variacion varicelle f. :borda varier vt. :variar variéte f. :varietat variole f. :picòta Vasconie :Vasconia Vascons :Vascons vase f. dépôt :baura vase m. réciplent :vase vaste adj. :gran,a, vaste,-a vaste adj. :vaste,-a, gran,a Vaucluse :Vauclusa vautour m. :butre veau, velle n. :veteron m. dim., vetèth,-èra veau, velle n. :vetèth,-èra, veteron m. dim. vedette f. artiste :vedèta végétal adj. :vegetau m./f. végétation f. :vegetacion véhicule m. :veïcul veille f. :velha veillée f. :nueitejada, velhada veillée f. :velhada, nueitejada veiller vi./vt. :nueitejar vi. veiller vi./vt. :velhar vt./vi veine du bois :peu deu bòis m., veta veine du bois :veta, peu deu bòis m. veine f. :vea vélomoteur m. :petahum familier, velomotor techn. vélomoteur m. :velomotor techn., petahum familier velours m. :velós velu,e adj. :pelut,-uda vendange f. :verenha, vrenha, veronha vendange f. :veronha, verenha, vrenha vendange f. :vrenha, verenha, veronha vendanger vt. :verenhar, vrenhar, veronhar vendanger vt. :veronhar, verenhar, vrenhar vendanger vt. :vrenhar, verenhar, veronhar vendeur,-euse n. :venedor,a vendre vt. :véner vendredi m. :divés vénéneux,-se adj. :verenhós,-osa, verimós,-osa vénéneux,-se adj. :verimós,-osa, verenhós,-osa venez ici :ça-vietz t'ací Venezuela :Veneçuela vengeance f. :venjança venger vt. :venjar venimeux,-euse adj. vénéneux,-euse :verenhós,-osa, verimós,-osa venimeux,-euse adj. vénéneux,-euse :verimós,-osa, verenhós,-osa venin m. :veren, verim venin m. :verim, veren venir vi. :vénguer Vic-Bilh, vier, vir Aspe, Barétous, viéner venir vi. :viéner, vénguer Vic-Bilh, vier, vir Aspe, Barétous venir vi. :vier, vir Aspe, Barétous, viéner, vénguer Vic-Bilh venir vi. :vir, vier Aspe, Barétous, viéner, vénguer Vic-Bilh Venise :Venècia vent m. :vent vente f. :venta ventilateur m. :ventader Ventoux :Ventor ventre m. :vente ventrêche f. :hampeta, ventresca ventrêche f. :ventresca, hampeta ventru,e adj. :borrassut,-uda, pamparrut,-uda, ventorrut,-uda ventru,e adj. :pamparrut,-uda, ventorrut,-uda, borrassut,-uda ventru,e adj. :ventorrut,-uda, borrassut,-uda, pamparrut,-uda venue f. :venguda, vienguda venue f. :vienguda, venguda venue f. naissance, poussée d'une plante :vaduda ver de luisant :vèrmi de lutz ver de terre :talòs, talòssa f. ver de terre :talòssa f., talòs ver m. :vèrmi verbal,e adj. :verbau m./f. verbe m. :vèrbe verdict m. :verdicte verdir vi./vt. :verdejar, verdir verdir vi./vt. :verdir, verdejar verger m. :verdurèr, vergèr verger m. :vergèr, verdurèr verglas m. :torrolh vérification f. :verificacion vérifier vt. :verificar véritable adj. :vertadèr,a vérité f. :vertat vermeil,le adj. :vermelh,a vermicelle m. :pasta tà la sopa f., vermicèli vermicelle m. :vermicèli, pasta tà la sopa f. vermoulu adj. :cussoat, -ada, querat,-ada vermoulu adj. :querat,-ada, cussoat, -ada vernis m. :vernís Véronique :Veronica verre m. :veire verrerie f. :veiria verrou m. :barrolh, borrolh E.-B. verrou m. :borrolh E.-B., barrolh verrue f. :borruga, hic m. verrue f. :hic m., borruga vers ici :ençà, t'ací vers ici :t'ací, ençà vers là-bas :enlà, tà delà vers là-bas :tà delà, enlà vers l'amont :tà capsús vers le bas :tà capvath vers le haut :de cap ensús, tà capsús vers le haut :tà capsús, de cap ensús vers m. :rima f. sing., vèrs vers m. :vèrs, rima f. sing. vers prép. :de cap tà versant m. d'un coteau :candau, penent versant m. d'un coteau :penent, candau Verseau Le Zod. :L'Aquari prononcez akwari verser à boire :botelhar verser vt. :barrejar versifier vi. :versificar version f. d'un texte :arrevirada verso m. :denvèrs prononcez: dèmbès vert,e adj. :verd,a vertèbre f. :vertèbra vertical,e adj. :verticau m./f. vertige m. :verdigòu vertu f. :vertut verveine f. :pesquerina, vervea verveine f. :vervea, pesquerina vessie f. :bohiga, veishiga vessie f. :veishiga, bohiga veste f. :vèsta vestiaire m. :vestiari vestibule m. :entrada f. vestige m. :vestigi vestige m. empreintes :tralhas f. pl. veston m. :veston vêtement m. :pelha f., vestissi, vestís vêtement m. :vestís, pelha f., vestissi vêtement m. :vestissi, vestís, pelha f. vétérinaire m. :veterinari vêtir vt. :apelhar, vestir vêtir vt. :vestir, apelhar veuf, veuve adj./n. :veud,-a vexer vt. :escamusar, vexar, picar vexer vt. :picar, escamusar, vexar vexer vt. :vexar, picar, escamusar viande f. :carn vibration f. :vibracion vibrer vi. :vibrar vicake m. :vicari Vic-de-Bigorre :Vic de Bigòrra vice m. :vici vice- préf. :sos-, vice- vice- préf. :vice-, sos- vicieux,-euse adj. :viciós,-osa victime f. :victima victoire f. :victòria victorieux,-euse adj. :victoriós,-osa vide adj. :vuèit,a vide adj. pour un fruit, un œuf :boharòc,a vider vt. :vueitar vie f. :vita vie quotidienne :vita vitanta vieil adj. vieux :vielh vieillard m. :vielh,a vieillesse f. :vielhèr m., vielhessa vieillesse f. :vielhessa, vielhèr m. vieillir vi. :hà's vielh,a, vàder vielh vieillir vi. :vàder vielh, hà's vielh,a Vielleségure :Vièla-segura Vienne rivière :Vinhana Vienne ville en Autriche :Viana viens ici :ça'i t'ací vierge f. :verge bien meilleur que vierge, vierge vierge f. :vierge, verge bien meilleur que vierge Vierge La Zod. :La Verge vieux, vieille adj./n. :vielh,a vif, vive adj. :viu, viva vigilant adj. :vigilant,a vigne f. pied de vigne :vit vigne f. plantation :vinha vigneron m. :vinhèr vignette f. :timbre m., vinheta vignette f. :vinheta, timbre m. vignoble m. :vitatge vigoureux,-euse adj. :goarrut,-uda, vigorós,-osa vigoureux,-euse adj. :vigorós,-osa, goarrut,-uda vigueur f. :vigor vilain,e adj. :lèd,a vilebrequin m. :virabarquin villa f. :villà village m. :vilatge ville f. :vila vin m. :vin vin rosé :palhet vinaigre m. :vinagre Vincent :Vincenç vingt adj. num. :vint vingtaine f. :vintea, vintenat m. nombre approximatif vingtaine f. :vintenat m. nombre approximatif, vintea vingtième adj. num. :vintau m./f. viol m. :viòl viol m. d'une femme :forçament violence f. :violénçia violent,e adj. :violent,a violer vt. une femme :forçar violet,te adj. :vriulet,a violette f. :vriuleta violon m. :vriulon vipère f. :vipèra virage m. :cutorn, virada f. virage m. :virada f., cutorn virer vi. :virar virgule f. :virgula vis f. :vitz vis f. de pressoir :videlha visa m. :visà visage m. :cara f., figura f. visage m. :figura f., cara f. vis-à-vis loc. prép. :cap e cap viser vt. :mirar. visar viser vt. :visar, mirar visible adj. :vededer,a, vistau m./f., vistable,-a visible adj. :vistable,-a, vededer,a, vistau m./f. visible adj. :vistau m./f., vistable,-a, vededer,a visite f. :visita visiter vt. :visitar visiteur,-euse n. :visitador,a, visitaire,-a visiteur,-euse n. :visitaire,-a, visitador,a visser vt. :vissar vitamine f. :vitamina vite adv. rapidement :viste vite adv. tôt, bientôt :lèu vitesse f. :vitessa vitrail m. :veiriau vitre f. :vitra vitrine f. :veirina vivacité f. :arsec m., vivacitat, briu m. vivacité f. :briu m., arsec m., vivacitat vivacité f. :vivacitat, briu m., arsec m. vivant,e adj. :viu,-iva vive! interj. :visca! vivre vi. :víver vocabulaire m. :vocabulari vocation f. :vocacion vœu m. :vòt voici :ací voici le livre que je t'avais promis :tè, lo libe qui t'aví prometut voici, voilà On utilisera ací pour voici et aquí pour voilà suivi du verbe avoir conjugué selon la personne à qui on s'adresse. C'est ainsi qu'on dira: ici, je l'ai: ací, que l'èi; là, nous l'avons: aquí, que l'avem, etc. On peut aussi utiliser uèra = regarde ou ueratz =regardez. On peut encore utiliser: tè = tiens; tiètz = tenez. :ací, aquí voie f. :via voilà :aquí voilà :aquí voile f. :vela voilier m. :velièr voir vt. :véder voisinage m. :vesiatge voisin,e adj./n. :vesin, vesia voiture f. :veitura voix f. :votz vol m. dans l'air d'un oiseau, d'un avion :vòl vol m. dans l'air volée d'oiseau, d'insectes :ahoalh vol m. larcin :panatòri, raubatòri vol m. larcin :raubatòri, panatòri volage adj. :esparvolat,-ada volaille f. :poralha volant m. :volant volcan m. :volcan voler vi. dans l'air :volar voler vt. dérober :panar, raubar voler vt. dérober :raubar, panar volet m. :contravent voleur,-euse n. :lairon, panador,a, raubador,a, raubaire,-a, panaire,-a voleur,-euse n. :panador,a, raubador,a raubaire,-a, panaire,-a, lairon voleur,-euse n. :panaire,-a, lairon, panador,a, raubador,a, raubaire,-a voleur,-euse n. :raubador,a raubaire,-a, panaire,-a, lairon, panador,a voleur,-euse n. :raubaire,-a, panaire,-a, lairon, panador,a, raubador,a volière f. :auserèra, poralhèra volière f. :poralhèra, auserèra volontaire adj. :volentari,-ària, volentós,-osa volontaire adj. :volentós,-osa, volentari,-ària volonté f. :volentat volontiers adv. :dab plaser, de bon grat volontiers adv. :de bon grat, dab plaser voltiger vi. :volastrejar, voletejar voltiger vi. :voletejar, volastrejar volume m. livre :volume t. scient. volume m. tas important :endom vomir vi./vt. :rénder, vomir vomir vi./vt. :vomir, rénder vorace adj. :glapaut,a, hartanèr,a vorace adj. :hartanèr,a, glapaut,a vos adj. poss. :los vòstes, las vòstas vos livres :los vostes libes vote m. :votacion f., vòte vote m. :vòte, votacion f. voter vt. :votar vôtre pr. poss. :vòste, vòsta votre, vos adj. poss. le vôtre, la vôtre, les vôtres pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. et le pr. poss., il emploie toujours le poss. précédé de l'article défini, sauf quand il est attribut :lo vòste, la vòsta, los vòstes, las vòstas; vòste, vòsta, vòstes, vòstas vouloir vt. :voler vous arrivez :qu'arribatz vous pr. pers. Complément indirect sans préposition :ve entre deux consonnes, v' devant une voy., 'vs après une voy. mais devant une consonne vous pr. pers. complément précédé d'une préposition :vos, vosautes vous pr. pers. sujet, il ne se traduit que pour insister :vos, vosautes voûte f. :arcada, vòuta, vòta voûte f. :vòta, arcada, vòuta voûte f. :vòuta, vòta, arcada voûté,e adj. :arcat,-ada voûté,e adj. seul. pour une personne :croishit,-ida voyage m. :viatge voyager vi. :viatjar voyageur,-euse n. :viatjador,-ora voyelle f. :vocala voyons! interj. :mam!, vediam!, viam! voyons! interj. :vediam!, viam!, mam! voyons! interj. :viam!, mam!, vediam! voyou m. :cocarro,-a vrai,e adj. :vertadèr,a vraisemblable adj. :probable,-a vrille f. :gambillet m., passeta vrille f. :passeta, gambillet m. vue f. :vista vulgaire adj. :comun,a, vulgar,a vulgaire adj. :vulgar,a, comun,a vulnérable adj. :vulnerable,-a wagon m. :vagon w.-c. m. pl., cabinets m. pl. :comuns, retrèits w.-c. m. pl., cabinets m. pl. :retrèits, comuns week-end m. :dimenjada f., fin de setmana f. week-end m. :fin de setmana f., dimenjada f. whisky m. :hóisqui y adv. de lieu :i Yougoslavie :Iogoslavia Yves :Ives Yvette :Iveta zèbre m. :zèbre zèle m. :arsec, zèl zèle m. :zèl, arsec zénith m. :zenit zéro m. :zerò zigzag m. :andèras f. pl., ziga-zaga f., bitsègas f. pl. zigzag m. :bitsègas f. pl., andèras f. pl., ziga-zaga f. zigzag m. :ziga-zaga f., bitsègas f. pl., andèras f. pl. zigzaguer vi. :estremejar, har andèras, zig-zagar zigzaguer vi. :har andèras, zig-zagar, estremejar zigzaguer vi. :zig-zagar, estremejar, har andèras zigzaguer vi. pour un ivroigne :virar las aucas zinc m. :zinc zona m. :cindre zone f. :zòna zoo m. :zoò zut interj. :haut! dépit après un léger incident zut! interj. découragement, lassitude :rai! zut! interj. impatience, énervement :pro!